What The Ocean Waves Brought In
by Nev1988
Summary: A sequel to Salina Rose, Takes place 1 year after the movie: A pirate vessel named the Midnight Star is attacked by an unknown ship. It's Captain is now washed ashore with no hope except to place her life back into the hands of an old friend, can she do i
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Chapter 1:  
  
A/N: All right I've decided to write a sequel to my story this way for many different reasons. Mainly becuase when I was rewriting the movie it was boring I was just rewriting something and it wasn't origanaly by me. So I have decided to stick with my own work and pick up my story a year after the movie. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own POTC probably never will.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The morning haze rolled onto the deck of the Midnight Star engulfing it in its light embrace. Captain Rose, better known as Bloody Rose or Black Rose, stood at the helm steering as always while her crew scurries about with their work. She loved her ship and took pride in it for it was now officially hers after a long battle with the pirates whom previously owned it.  
  
She leaned her head back and took in the essence of the morning air loving every bit of it. The sea was her life and the sea is where she shall stay. A loud shout jolted her out of her daze.  
  
"Captain! Captain there's a ship!" A man in the crow's nest shouted down to her.  
  
The Captain turned and walked to the edge of the ship. "Smith, take over the steering! Cat fetch me my telescope!"  
  
The woman named Cat appeared with the telescope in hand. "Here Captain."  
  
"Thank ye." She took it from her hands and glared through it.  
  
"What is it Captain?"  
  
The captain pulled the telescope from her eye slowly and bit her lip. "Captain what's wrong?"  
  
Captain Rose turned her head to the side looking over her ship, it was a marvelous ship, it's true but it is no match for the Black Pearl that was quickly heading towards them.  
  
"Prepare the canons we may need to use them!" She shouted as she walked down the deck looking at her men.  
  
"Captain are ye certain we'll need them?" Cat followed her down the steps onto the deck with the crew.  
  
"Cat, as of right now I'm sure anything is possible." The Captain stared out at the oncoming ship. "Let's turn her starboard!"  
  
"Milady whose ship is that?" Cat continued.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl, Cat. The most feared pirate vessel through out the Caribbean and it's heading for us." There was a small smile shaping on the woman's tanned face. Her wicked blonde hair thrashing in the wind taunting and stinging her skin where ever it hit.  
  
Cat and her watched as the two ships grew closer waiting for what may lay ahead. The ships were now next to each other but there was no sign of an attack brewing. "Bring out the boarding planks!" Captain Rose shouted and almost immediately they were out and placed on the sides of both ships.  
  
Captain Rose and Cat were the first to board the Pearl. "Oy! Is anyone here!"  
  
Captain Rose hoped down onto the deck and walked around with her pistol in hand ready to shoot if necessary.  
  
"Salina! It's good to see your backside again!" A man yelled from behind her.  
  
"I know that voice." The Captain turned and faced the man who yelled at her. He stood at the helm looking over her crew, his dark chocolate colored eyes boring into hers. "Ye insult me in front of my crew Jack, not very bright of ye!"  
  
"Ah, ye know I was never too bright." He began to walk down the steps to where Captain Rose was standing. "Come on out men!"  
  
A group of twenty or so pirates came on deck and starred at the unfamiliar crew. "Who be this Jack?" Gibbs asked while moving up next to Jack.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." She paused and looked at the man. "Although I believe ye already know who I am, Gibbs."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then smiled as did Jack. "I am Captain Salina Rose and this young lass here is my first mate Catalina Jamerson, Cat for short." Salina wrapped an arm around the lasses shoulder and smiled. Cats red hair swayed at her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled in the morning light.  
  
Salina stepped forward. "It's been about 12 years Jack. What brings ye my way?" She stood there in a dark leather hat with a white feather hanging off of the side, Her eyes were lined in black and her hair swayed at her back. She was not a tall woman but of average height and her outfit was rather remarkable. She wore a navy blue corset like top over a cotton shirt and black pants that were tucked under her leather boots. Her black cape draped at her side.  
  
"Well Salina. We happened to be heading back to Port Royal and we saw your ship sailing through and we decided to give ye a welcome."  
  
Salina cocked her eyebrow. "A welcome? Ye sure ye weren't just trying to pick up an old love? Maybe trying to get some love out of any woman ye could find, eh?" She got closer and suddenly her eyes were pulled astray.  
  
"Oh but I see ye already have a lass aboard." She walked toward Anna- Maria and stopped. "So tell me, love, do ye fulfill all his wants and needs?" She backed up and examined Anna-Maria who was glaring at her. "No I suppose ye wouldn't, ye look to tough to let his dirty paws handle ye." She smiled and looked away.  
  
Salina walked down the line of the crew and looked at a young man with curly brown hair and amazing brown eyes. "Do I know you?" She asked and he looked at her.  
  
"No, I don't believe we have met. I'm William Turner." He held his hand out to shake hers.  
  
Salina's eyes widened and she could feel tears jerk at the corners of her eyes. "Little Will?" Jack walked up next to her.  
  
"Aye little Will."  
  
Salina rubbed the sadden expression from her face and shook his hand. "Captain Salina Rose at your service." She quickly walked back to Cat and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as well. "Oh! He's- Oh lord!" Cat turned with her mouth covered and began to walk back to their ship.  
  
"Salina?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Won't ye be staying for at least a little while?"  
  
"No, I have to get back to my ship, don't want to get to far off course." She turned to walk away but was stopped by Jack grabbing her arm.  
  
"Yes, about your ship." She turned around.  
  
"Jack I'd appreciate if we could leave the past, well in the past."  
  
"It was your mother's and father's was it not?"  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aye Jack twas theirs now I really must go."  
  
Jack still had a firm grip on her arm. "Jack don't make me beat ye in a duel again. It was pathetic the first time." His crew began to laugh as Jack tried to come up with a good come back.  
  
"Get back to work you scaberish dogs!" He shouted at them and they ran to their chores. "Now where were we?" He leaned in trying to kiss her but was stopped when he could feel rather cold metal at his side.  
  
"Jack ye move any closer and my dagger will penetrate your side, now I'm going to leave and go back to my ship and I hope never to see ye again. Especially after you decided to kick me off your bloody ship all them years ago." She picked her knee up and rammed it into his groin and then stormed off down the boarding planks back to her ship.  
  
"Remove the boarding planks!" Salina yelled to her crew, and stood there watching as her ship sailed away from the Pearl, for good.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Jack?" Will walked over and helped him up. "Who was that woman?"  
  
"An old friend." He groaned and stood straight. "With the mind to kill me."  
  
Will looked at him puzzlingly. "That would make two of us." He patted the older man on the back and grinned. "But Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did she call me little Turner?"  
  
"How about we take Salina's advice and leave the past in the past." Jack pulled a chain out of his pocket and played with it. There was a cross and a ring on it they were both very exquisite.  
  
"Right then." Will walked off and left Jack standing there looking out at the ocean waves.  
  
"Just an old friend." He whispered as he dazed off into the crashing noises of the waves hitting the side of his ship.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
That night Salina lay asleep in her bed, her hair spread around her face in a halo shape. Cat barged through the door causing Salina to jump from her sleep.  
  
"For Christ's sake Cat!"  
  
"Captain we're being attacked!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she hopped out of bed pulling her pants on. "By whom?"  
  
"A ship called the Night Rogue." Salina grabbed her belt and ran out the door strapping it to her waist as she walked onto deck.  
  
"Cat! Cat, are the canons ready?"  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Good." Salina stood peering out at the blackened ship the night was settled around their ships and she could barely make out a person aboard.  
  
She drew her sword from her belt. "FIRE!" The first canons were sounded and the smoke filled the already clouded sky.  
  
A/N: So how was that for a new story? Interesting enough? Please review and let me know. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Injuries

Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Well it seems people like the change so I am going to stick with it! Here's the next chapter Enjoy!  
  
Ann; oy! What about me! Did ye forget me now?  
  
Nev: Oh no, of course I didn't! Where would I be without my trusty sidekick!  
  
Anne: SIDEKICK!?!? I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE RUNNING THE SHIP HERE! YOU'RE JUST THE BLOODY WRITER!  
  
Nev: Okay fine, you're the captain, savvy?  
  
Anne: savvy!  
  
Nev: Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over POTC or any of the actors, unfortunately.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
That night Salina lay asleep in her bed, her hair spread around her face in a halo shape. Cat barged through the door causing Salina to jump from her sleep.  
  
"For Christ's sake Cat!"  
  
"Captain we're being attacked!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she hopped out of bed pulling her pants on. "By whom?"  
  
"A ship called the Night Rogue." Salina grabbed her belt and ran out the door strapping it to her waist as she walked onto deck.  
  
"Cat! Cat, are the canons ready?"  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Good." Salina stood peering out at the blackened ship the night was settled around their ships and she could barely make out a person aboard.  
  
She drew her sword from her belt. "FIRE!" The first canons were sounded and the smoke filled the already clouded sky. Men boarded from the hazed ship fighting and battling with her crew.  
  
Salina was almost immediately engulfed in a duel. The man was mid- size and there was something vaguely familiar about him. She slashed around trying to escape his grasp.  
  
"Captain!" Cat called over to her, she was stuck in the middle of a battle and her weapons were striped from her.  
  
"Cat catch!" She tossed Cat her sword and punched the man in the face blocking his blows. Salina saw and opening and unholstered her pistol, there was a bang as it went off and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Salina happened to catch a glimpse of her arm and winced at the sight of the bloody mess, but she was quickly pulled aside by a strong man. She groaned from the pain of her arm being pulled.  
  
He stood in the shadows not the slightest hint of his face showing. "Ello' Salina, it's been a while."  
  
""Who are ye and what do ye want?" She yanked her arm from his grip and the man stepped out into the moonlight. Salina felt her breath leap from her body as she froze in the spot that she stood. "You're dead! You'r dead, I've heard what happened!"  
  
Barbossa's skeletal face showed in the pale moonlight. "Ah it would ssem so, but here I am on your ship!"  
  
She gulped and quickly came up with a smart remark. "Well then why ye waisting your time on me? I'm of no use to ye." Salina cocked an eyebrow and watched as Barbossa laughed.  
  
"Oh Salina, still so narrow minded! It's not ye that I want, It's Jack. You're just going to lead me to him!"  
  
"What makes ye think I know where that bloke is?"  
  
"Salina don't play childish games with me!" His voice became stern. "I know ye love him and ye'll tell me where he is if ye know what's good for ye!"  
  
"Never!" She gave a look that could've killed him a thousand times over if it weren't for the fact he was already dead.  
  
"Fine!" He grabbed her by her neck and squeezed, tightening his grip by the second. She was lifted from the ground and was wriggling about trying to get free.  
  
They stood at the edge of the ship away from the excitement of the battle. "Now I'll give ye one last chance to tell me!"  
  
In between her chocking she was able to let out a few words. "I would. argh. tell ye even if it meant my dying!"  
  
"Ye love him that much, eh?" he smiled.  
  
Salina was able to finally release his hand from her neck; she stood on the edge of the deck rubbing her throat. Barbossa made a lunge for her but in the midst of canon fire he lost his balance and fell over. Salina also lost her balance and toppled over the edge of the ship into the cool water of the night.  
  
Cat watched from the ship and while she was off in a daze a man attacked her from behind, her blood flew onto the side railing. Salina resurfaced in time to hear her screams and watch her blood fly. "CAT!"  
  
The man tossed her limp body into the water. Mister Smith dove in after her pulling her up from the mirky water. Salina swam to them, her body almost giving into the depths of the ocean as well.  
  
Out of now where it seemed there was an explosion on board the Midnight Star. "NO MY SHIP!" She swam frantically for it but was held back by Mister Smith who had Cat in his other arm. "My ship! It's gone, my ship." Tears ran down her cheeks as she reminisced of her memories aboard that ship.  
  
The three of them floated through the water un-noticed by the crew who sailed away happily at their succession over Salina.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The next morning Salina lay sprawled out on a beach, her hair caked in sand and her wounds packed with dry blood. She rolled over on her back and pushed her course hair from her face to look at the sky.  
  
It was early morning and the sun had just risen. Salina pushed herself from the ground and gazed around at the place in which she lay. It was a small beach with jagged rocks surrounding it. Down the beach a little way lay Cat and Smith, Salina gradually got up from her spot and swaggered over to their bodies.  
  
"Cat?" Her voice was dry and raspy as she knelt next to her body shaking it a little. "Cat, please wake up. Pleas god, let her wake." A single tear slid from her eye as she shook the lass a little harder.  
  
Cat let out a grown and moved a bit. "Captain is that ye?" Her eyes opened slightly as her gaze reached up to Salina.  
  
"Aye it is." Salina now lay in between Cat and Smith holding cat like a child.  
  
"So cold. Captain I can barely feel my legs." Cat said as she laid her head on Salina's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, my child. Everything is fine now. No worries." Salina began rocking her back and forth as Smith woke up. "No worries my child." Another tear slid from her face and dripped onto Cat's arm.  
  
"Don't cry Captain I'll be fine." Cat said in a soft voice almost to the point that it could not be heard.  
  
Salina chocked on her words a little before answering. "I'm not crying, what ever gave ye that idea." She said with a smile looking cheerfully at Cat, her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Captain ye can't hide it, look at your eyes they are full of tears." The girl let a gentle smile cross her face.  
  
"I suppose your right, love. Your right in deed." Salina kissed her forehead and went back to rocking.  
  
"Salina we have to get her to a doctor." Smith cut in.  
  
She turned her head and looked at the shaky man. "I know Smith, but is she going to make it if we go?"  
  
"We'll just have to take that chance now won't we?"  
  
"Aye." She looked back to the young woman, she was not more than 18 years old and her life was already in danger. She reminded Salina so much of herself at her age. "Come on Cat we have to go." Smith stood and helped pick Cat up off of Salina.  
  
"Where we goin'?" She asked while trying to get good footing.  
  
"We're taking you to get help, ye are sick." Salina took Cat's arm and placed it on her shoulder. "Now come on."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"So Willy boy, what's for breakfast?" Jack asked curiously as they strolled through the crowded streets of Port Royal heading to Will's home.  
  
"I suppose you'll have to ask Elizabeth that one. She's the one who usually fixes something, I'm too deadly with a skillet." The men laughed as they approached the small house on the corner of a street. It was a lovely little town house with remarkable brickwork.  
  
Will walked up and opened the door to an enraged Elizabeth. "What's wrong, love? Not pleased to see us?" Jack stated with a smile.  
  
"No Jack, I'm not! Last night I would've been glad since that's when you were supposed to return, but no not this morning! I stayed up all night worried about your whereabouts!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to worry you." Will apologized to the frightful Elizabeth.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Can we come in or do ye plan to have us out here the whole time?"  
  
Elizabeth let out a grunt and moved away from the door. "Why'd you have to bring him home too?" She stormed into the kitchen.  
  
The men sat down at a table and got comfortable talking about the sea and making fun of the Commodore.  
  
"Speaking of ships and what not." Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with fried eggs and milk. "Did you hear what happened last night?"  
  
"No what?" Jack said with the least bit of interest as he grabbed a bottle of rum from his pocket and took a swig.  
  
"The pirate vessel The Midnight Star was destroyed last night."  
  
Jack spit his rum out all over Will. "What did ye say?"  
  
Will wiped the mixture of rum and spit from his face with a napkin. "Wasn't that the ship we saw yesterday, Jack?"  
  
"Aye, that's Salina's ship." A look of shock and agony settled in and he stood to walk out.  
  
"Jack where are ye going?" Will stood to walk to him but Jack shook him away.  
  
"No boy, I'm just going for a walk. I need some air." He turned and walked out the door gently shutting it.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Will. "Who's Salina? Oh does he mean, Captain Salina Rose? Oh lord did he know her?"  
  
Will looked at her awkwardly. "I suppose he did. He didn't really talk about her much, but when I spoke with her she knew who I was. Strange hugh?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I just hope Jack will be okay." Elizabeth leaned over and picked up his plate of unfinished food. "I guess I'll throw this out."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina stumbled up the streets of Port Royal on a horse her and Smith kidnapped. Cat sat in front of Salina on the horse and Smith walked the horse through the town. Everyone starred at the awkward trio making their way through the town.  
  
"Smith we got to find a doctor fast! She's loosing a lot of blood." Salina told him abruptly.  
  
"I know, what do ye think I'm trying to do?" Salina sighed and looked out at the town's people. She spotted a rather drunken man swaggering down the street.  
  
"Smith stop! Stop the horse!" She yelled.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it, I have an idea!"  
  
"What ever ye say Captain!" The horse was stopped and Salina climbed down.  
  
"Stay here with Cat, I'll be right back!" With that she took off down the street slipping in between people looking for the drunken man.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" She came across the man and whirled him around. "Jack?"  
  
He squinted at her his beads moving to and fro. She was out of breath and had her hands clenched tight on his shoulders.  
  
"Salina?" He moved closer to her looking her in the eye. "It's just a dream your dead." His words slurred as he tried to turn around and walk away.  
  
Salina thought for a second on what to do, she yanked him around and pressed her lips firmly on his causing a big scene in the middle of the walkway. When she had gotten his attention she pulled away gently.  
  
"Was that real enough for ye?" He nodded and smiled.  
  
"So ye do want me?"  
  
Salina pushed his comment from her mind. "Jack listen, I need your help, and I need it bad."  
  
"Your telling me!" She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Jack please try to pay attention! My first mate, Cat, she's badly injured and she need a doctor fast. Jack she might die!" She looked at him with her tear filled eyes, her face flush with emotion and caring. "Please Jack she's like my sister!"  
  
He looked behind Salina at the lass on the horse then back to the woman before him, there was not a sign of age in her face and she looked just as she did the night that her mother died. "Okay then." He said solemnly. "This way."  
  
Salina let out a big sigh and hugged Jack, not caring who saw or what they thought. "Thank ye Jack, I won't forget this!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone I've gone soft, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!" Salina stood there for a moment in his arms not sure of what to do, she just wanted to stay there forever but she couldn't. What was she thinking, Cat's life was in danger she couldn't think of love at the moment; she broke from the hold and waved to Smith who brought the horse up the street.  
  
"Let us go then." She said hesitantly looking into Jack's emotionless eyes. At that moment they captured her soul and she could barley hold back her urge to kiss him again.  
  
A/N: So how was that my sea loving fans? Good, eh? I thought it was okay, well review me and let me know! 


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors and Governors

Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! Smell that sea breeze!  
  
Anne: I don't know what you're excited about it's the same breeze we've smelled for days on end!  
  
Nev: *smiles innocently* But it's a lovely smell!  
  
Anne: *rolls eyes while tieing a rope* Whatever ye say, mate! Say when are we going to open our shop?  
  
Nev: umm.  
  
Anne: Don't tell me ye haven't thought of it!  
  
Nev: Okay I won't but I guess we could start today! *hangs open sign on the side of the ship* Okay we're open!  
  
Anne: *slaps hand to head and shakes head* I'm not going to survive this!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When they reached Will's house Salina pulled Cat down from the horse and held her in her arms. Jack walked up to the door and knocked, Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Look what the ocean waves dragged in!" He shouted laughing innocently.  
  
"Jack! What is the meaning of this!" Elizabeth scorned looking at the beaten pirates.  
  
"Milady, we're most apologetic about disrupting ye in the middle of the morning but we are in great deal of need for assistance from a doctor." Salina lifted Cat a little higher and Elizabeth gasped at the wound.  
  
"Oh I see, come right in." She moved from the door and let them enter. Jack knocked some things from a table and Salina lay Cat's frail body on it.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood! We need a doctor right away!" Salina hollered to Smith. "Please go find one Smith!"  
  
Will entered the room in bewilderment. "What's going on?" Jack peered up from the table and looked at Will.  
  
"We're throwing a party! Care to join?" Jack answered sarcastically.  
  
"Milady do ye have towels or blankets we could use?" Salina peered up at Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh yes, give me a moment!" She ran off down a hallway and quickly returned with ten towels and a blanket. "Is this enough?" She asked out of breath.  
  
Salina smiled at her, "That'll do, thanks."  
  
Within moments Smith returned with a doctor, he immediately began work on Cat. Salina stood off by the window gazing out at the town remembering the night that she first came back to Port Royal with Jack. It was a strange night with lost of conflict and pain. Salina stared down at her stomach and rubbed it, remembering the place where Jordan had cut into her, it was a sad and disturbing night in deed.  
  
Will and Elizabeth walked up behind Salina and disrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you from your thoughts."  
  
"It's quite all right Will, was just going over some past memories." Salina replied softly trying not to disturb the doctor with her chatting.  
  
"Well then, allow me to introduce you to my wife." He backed away allowing Elizabeth to step in. "Miss Rose this is my wife Elizabeth Swann."  
  
Salina gazed at the woman for a moment before shaking her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet the governor's daughter, I assume that's who you are?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Yes I am, and it is a pleasure to finally meet the feared pirate Captain Rose!"  
  
Salina's eyes widened as did Jack's as he suddenly showed interest in the conversation.  
  
"Feared? That's a new one." She smiled as she noticed Jack making his way towards her.  
  
"I've heard so much about you and you're adventures." Elizabeth continued.  
  
"Oh really now? Have ye ever heard the one on how I became a pirate?"  
  
Jack stopped in his tracts noticing that Salina was starring at him in that conniving way. "What's in your head Salina?"  
  
"Oh nothing Jack, just a curious question." She winked to him causing a shiver to slide up his spine.  
  
"No, I haven't. Would you tell me?" Salina was taken aback by how interested Elizabeth was in her life.  
  
"Well why doesn't Jack tell ye, he knows it through and through." She looked up at Jack with smile again.  
  
"Nah Salina, I couldn't tis your life." He replied solidly.  
  
"Oh but Jack I insist." She walked over to him eyeing him the whole way. Salina let her fingers massage his shoulders and then she continued. "After all it was partly you're life too."  
  
The doctor came into the room wiping his hands on a towel. "She's fine. Cat is alive and well."  
  
Salina turned and smiled at the man. "Thanks ol' chap!" She said hastily as she recognized him as the man who stitched her up all those years ago. She quickly entered the next room where Cat lay sound asleep.  
  
"There's a story behind those two isn't there Will?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"It would seem so." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then walked into the next room.  
  
Salina was perched on the side of the bed holding Cat's hand. Jack walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Well I was just curious how all of this came about." He removed his hat revealing his red bandanna and long locks of matted brown hair.  
  
"How what came about?"  
  
"Don't be smart, this problem. How did she get hurt and what's this I hear about your ship being destroyed?"  
  
Salina's head lowered as she looked at the floor, she had almost forgotten about her ship Cat's well-being had overwhelmed her thoughts completely allowing that one detail to slip from her mind.  
  
'We were attacked, by a ship called the Night Rogue. It was late and we were tired, it wasn't much of a fight for their crew." She looked up at Jack with worried eyes. "Jack it was our crew."  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Our crew?"  
  
"From the Pearl all those years ago, they're back!" She paused taking a breath. "Jack, Barbossas back with his crew of miscreants." Salina swallowed hard looking at Cat.  
  
"Barbossa is dead, I killed him. Ye can ask Will, ye were just imagining things."  
  
"Ye call this imagining things, Jack?" Salina pointed to her neck where finger marks were imprinted from the night before. "I saw him with my own eyes! He tried to kill me Jack!"  
  
Jack turned away and thought for a moment as Salina turned back. "Now ye answer me, why was he after my ship, Jack? What did ye do? Cause whatever it is he is after me now because of it, maybe ye as well!"  
  
Jack looked at her sternly. "I killed him!"  
  
"Obviously not!" She stood dropping Cat's hand. "Jack, I need to find him!"  
  
"What, are ye crazy ye nearly got yourself killed last time or did ye not notice your arm!"  
  
"He attacked me out of no where for no known reason and seems how ye won't tell me, I have to find out for myself, now don't I?" She shouted in his face, Will and Elizabeth stood by watching the two argue. Salina turned and was about to leave when Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
"I won't let ye go alone!"  
  
"That's not your decision to make!"  
  
"It is if I ever want to see you alive again!"  
  
Salina opened her mouth to speak then closed it as she couldn't come up with the words to return back to Sparrow. Will smiled inwardly as he realized that Salina could not refuse Jack's offer.  
  
"Fine!" She said heavily.  
  
"Good, we leave tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Agreed, Captain." She hissed before leaving the room, she then turned and came back. "Elizabeth is there a room that I may stay in tonight?"  
  
"Yes there is." She followed Salina out of the room. They walked down a hallway and stopped in front of an old wooden door. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you I'm sorry for the scene back there. It's just that man gets me so mad!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled as they both entered the room. "I know what you mean."  
  
Salina laughed, raising an eyebrow at her statement. "Do you now?"  
  
"Well not in that way!"  
  
"Ah, then ye don't know the real Jack Sparrow. He can't be very vile on the outside but he's different on the inside I tell ye. But he still get me mad sometimes."  
  
"So there is a past between you two?"  
  
"Aye there is and it's a very long one. Say how long have you and Little Turner been married."  
  
"A couple of months now. If you don't mind me asking why do you call him little Turner?"  
  
"That's a story from the past as well." Salina smiled. "I was a friend of his father's, and only a friend. So don't be getting any ideas."  
  
"I would never." Elizabeth looked appalled.  
  
"Just making sure deary, can never be too sure. Do ye mind if I call ye Beth?"  
  
"No, I suppose that's okay."  
  
"Right then. I used to have a little cousin named Elizabeth that's what I called her." Salina sat on the bed and hugged a pillow. "I miss her so much, haven't seen her in, oh, 14 years. She's a grown woman by now." Salina frowned.  
  
"What happened why don't you see her any more?"  
  
"Oh her father would forbid it, he doesn't understand the likes of me. Thinks I'm too wild."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Salina stood and was admiring a vase when Will walked in. "Elizabeth your father's here!"  
  
Salina dropped the vase and it shattered on the floor. "Oh lord Salina! What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry It slipped through my fingers here I'll clean it up." She bent down and picked up pieces of the broken vase.  
  
Elizabeth started to help her. "No Beth, ye go see your father I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive." Elizabeth got up and walked out of the room with Will.  
  
Salina sat on the bed and sighed. "Why now?" She looked to the floor then a thought struck her. "Jack! Cat! Oh god what if he sees them." She ran out of the room and down the hall. Salina wasn't paying attention and she ran right into the Governor and fell back onto the ground.  
  
She rubbed her head and moved the hair out of her face. The Governor looked down at her in shock. "Salina?" Elizabeth's eyes shot between the two of them.  
  
"Hello uncle." Salina said shyly shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widen. "She's my-." Elizabeth's eyes rolled back and she fainted back onto the floor.  
  
Salina sat on the floor watching everything. "He he, heh! I'm dead."  
  
A/N: Oh yeah! So now what's going to happen? Only I know, MAWHA! Okay enough craziness, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: Back Alleys

Chapter 4:  
  
A/N: here's the next one hope ye enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, Mickey would get jealous!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina still sat on the floor, her dirty blonde hair lying on the floor behind her. Governor Swann had turned around to see to his daughter who was passed out on the other side of the floor.  
  
Salina stood slowly scratching her head, thinking of what to say. "Uncle I'm sorry. It's not like I intended on meeting her."  
  
Governor Swann turned around and gazed into her crystal blue eyes for the longest time. "Why did you return to Port Royal?"  
  
Salina looked about the house and still could find no true answer to that question. "It's complicated ye see." At that moment Norrington had decided to drop by and see how Elizabeth was doing, little did he know of the excitement he would find in the house.  
  
"For Christ's sake! What is this, a reunion?" Salina threw herself around avoiding contact with the commodore whom so graciously entered the home.  
  
The commodore turned and looked at the back of the distressed woman. "Is there something wrong Miss?" He made his way towards her as not noticing Elizabeth behind a sofa passed out.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong!" The Governor fumed. "It's my niece! She has decided to make herself known once again in Port Royal!"  
  
Salina slowly turned around keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She gave a weak smile as her eyes moved up and faced the tall Commodore. "Good day Commodore!" Salina tried to act cheerful despite her angered disposition. "Now if ye'll excuse me I was just about to leave."  
  
Salina scooted passed the commodore and governor slowly making her way to the door. "Ms. Rose aren't you forgetting something?" She turned and looked plainly at the commodore.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Well last time when you left Port Royal you left with a crew, a ship, and a very boisterous captain, am I correct?"  
  
"By George I think ye are right!" She bit her lip and walked closer to him sticking one finger out for emphasis. "But ye see that was last time, when I was, how do ye put it? Ah yes fleeing for my life, and the captain ye speak has long since been out of my life."  
  
Salina looked around to Jack who was quietly making his way out of the back of the house with Cat in his arms. "Well as I said before I best be on my way." She turned once more trying to make her way to the door when she was stopped abruptly by the sound of a pistol being aimed and ready to shoot.  
  
Her eyes wondered though she did not turn to see the Commodore and his raised gun. "I didn't know ye were so aggressive Commodore." Salina moved slowly around and faced him with that seductive and suggestive look plastered to her face, she slowly raised her hand to touch his face but he grabbed it away tightening his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Salina Rose, do not make the mistake of thinking I am Jack Sparrow and that I would easily crumble by a woman's touch." Salina's eyes narrowed with pain and anger as she gritted her teeth together.  
  
Will stood to the side helping the now conscious Elizabeth from the floor. He starred at the anger that dwelled in the soul of Salina as Jack's name was mentioned. 'I wonder what that was about?'  
  
Norrington yanked back the sleeve of Salina's arm and looked intently at the pirate branding on her forearm. Salina's glare was permanently fixed on Norrington, she would not move her eyes from that spot, not even to look at her uncle or cousin. "Pirate."  
  
"As if it wasn't already noticeable. Maybe ye haven't realized it yet Commodore but not many woman walk around wearing shirts and pants and have weapons strapped to their belts. I thought that was a sure sign of my being a pirate there!"  
  
The Commodore clenched her wrist harder and flung her around so that his arm was tightly gripped around her neck and her body pressed sternly to his, she let out a wale as her abdomen burned with the force of his arm. "You should think before you speak Ms. Rose. Learn to hold your tong once and a while."  
  
"Am I not proper enough for you Commodore?" Her grin was mysterious and unknown. No one could place a thought that was roaming through her mind.  
  
The Governor's decision on the situation was surprisingly hesitant. He looked to the ground then at his pleading daughter. "Please father, let her go. She poses no threat to us, be her my cousin or not."  
  
Governor Swann turned from Elizabeth and looked at his grown neice and examined her for the first time in years. She was a grown woman now, around the age of thirty-one. Her hair was long and waved and smelled of the salty sea air. Her clothes were torn and tattered most likely from the battle that took place the night before.  
  
The Governor became aware of something around her neck that caught his eye. He made his way over to her, pushing some of her hair away from her neck, she jerked suddenly indicating she did not want him to see it.  
  
It was a cross and ring strung on a silver chain. He picked the charms up and gazed at them. "This ring was not the one that James gave you, his had stones in it. This one is rather plain and poor compared with that one. I suppose you stole it." His eyes cut to hers as he pulled the chain from her neck and stuffed it in to his pockets.  
  
"Hang her!" The Governor turned and stared away from his niece hiding his emotions.  
  
Salina gritted her teeth as Norrington heaved her out of the house. Elizabeth walked over to her father startled by his reaction to the incident. "Father how could you? She's your niece!"  
  
Will stepped up next to her also questioning what had happened. "It was her own fault! She chose to lead that type of life a long time ago when her father was killed!" The Governor tried to justify his actions.  
  
"Killed?" Will looked in bewilderment at Governor Swann, but his thoughts were quickly changed as they all heard shots of ammunition coming from outside.  
  
Will rushed to the door and threw it opened watching Salina dash down the street while the Commodore's men chased after her. He gave a quick smile and looked down to Elizabeth. "I'll give her one thing, she's persistent. And she can definitely run."  
  
"That's an under statement." The Governor added as he stepped out of the house. "Elizabeth." His daughter looked down at him as he made his way off of the porch. "This doesn't mean that I didn't love her just that I believe she made the wrong decision." He began his walk in the other direction.  
  
"I believe she made the right one." Elizabeth protested as she entered the house with angry feet.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina continued to run down the streets of Port Royal, sifting through the many bodies that lined the crowded place. She caught a glimpse of her arm and noticed the blood still caked on it. "Damn it." She muttered and while she was not paying attention she ran straight into a man.  
  
Salina tumbled backwards onto the ground and rubbed her butt. She squinted her eyes and was trying to get a look at the man but the sun was shinning in her eyes. "Jack?" She asked blindly.  
  
"No, it's Will." He held her hand down to her level and she clasped hers in his as he helped her up.  
  
Salina turned and looked at the navy officers closing in on them "Well Mr. Turner I think we should be on our way."  
  
"Right then." He grabbed her arm and they took off down the street once again making their way through the passer byes.  
  
"Say, how did ye get down here so fast any way?" Salina questioned as she kept up with his speed.  
  
"I took the back allies of town and by passed all the people out here."  
  
"You go there a lot?" She gave that same suggestive smile and winked to him.  
  
"Come on this way!" He yanked her into a small narrow passage just off the streets where they waited for the men to pass. "You know you and Jack aren't that different."  
  
Salina looked at him questionably, "What do ye mean?"  
  
"Well your comment back there along with that smile, it just seems like it would be something Jack would say."  
  
"Oh did it now?" She raised her eyebrow as she thought about his statement.  
  
"You know Jack never mentioned you before we saw your ship out at sea. Even then he was vague about you, so was Gibbs."  
  
"I suppose they wouldn't have." She noticed his curious look, "You don't boast about your mistakes, boy. You hide em'." His confused look continued and she decided to make it a little more obvious. "Let's just say that I am the reason Gibbs say's it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard, savvy?"  
  
Will smiled at the familiar word that rolled off of her tong. "Agreed."  
  
"Say, why did you come back for me? You know the Governor would have you hang with me."  
  
"Well I can't let the only woman that can make three very important men shake in their boots get away now can I?"  
  
Now it was Salina's turn to smile, as she did. "Do I really have that effect?" Will nodded agreeably. "Well let's go I think they're gone." Salina took one step out of the alley way and her smile turned to a frown as all of the officers placed their bayonets towards her. "Or maybe not."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Nev: Hey Anne!  
  
Anne: Yesum!  
  
Nev: Can we make a pit stop over at Tortuga?  
  
Anne: What for?  
  
Nev: Well. *sticks hands behind back and rolls eyes slowly, biting her lip* So we can pick up LOTRwolf (aka: Pippin. or Pip). I promise she won't be much of a hassle!  
  
Anne: No!  
  
Nev: Oh pretty please! *bats eyelashes as Anne shakes her head* Pretty please with a cherry on top! *again the shaking of the head* Hmm.. How about a pretty please with a CAPTAIN on top!  
  
Anne: *Nev catches her attention* Which captain?  
  
Nev: Oh I don't know.. *puts finger to chin and looks up to the sky*  
  
Anne: *grabs Nev's arm and looks pleadingly into her eyes* Jack Sparrow?  
  
Nev: Umm.. No he's already taken I'm sorry..  
  
Anne: *smile falls to a frown and she drops her arm*  
  
Nev: But ye can have Barbossa .. Although he's kind of dead. well ye can have any other captain.  
  
Anne: No!  
  
Nev: No what? No captain or no Pippin?  
  
Anne: No either!  
  
Nev: WHAT! No, Pippin is coming! We are going to Tortuga RIGHT THIS INSTENT! *stomps foot on deck* Anne: Oh really? *gives that conniving look*  
  
Nev: Oh come on Anne! She's only one other person and she can help us on deck! I promise she'll do well! Oh pretty please!  
  
Anne: No! How much longer will this go on?  
  
Nev: until ye say yes! (ha ha I've got the POWA!. inside joke don't ask!) *continues to harass Anne*  
  
Anne: This going to be a long day.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of another exciting chapter. keep in mind I am going to fix the end of chapter 50 from Salina rose to allow it to fit this sequel instead of the other one.. Hopefully that will be soon..lol. Well please read and revie and until next time, TA! 


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Suprises

Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Have fun reading it, and thanks to those who have reviewed! I love you all lots!  
  
Anne: *passed out in cabin*  
  
Nev: He he.. Finally she's asleep now I can get us to Tortuga! *cackles evilly and steps up to the helm* na na na na na.. And really bad eggs. Dink up me earties' YO HO!  
  
Anne: *grumbles in sleep*  
  
Nev: *eyes widen as she peers down into the cabin making sure she is still asleep* Phew! *wipes forehead and goes back to steering*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC if I did I wouldn't be writing this.. I would be writing I own POTC.. Which I don't, so yeah.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
RECAP:  
  
"Well I can't let the only woman that can make three very important men shake in their boots get away now can I?"  
  
Now it was Salina's turn to smile, as she did. "Do I really have that effect?" Will nodded agreeably. "Well let's go I think they're gone." Salina took one step out of the alley way and her smile turned to a frown as all of the officers placed their bayonets towards her. "Or maybe not."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Will stood behind her debating the situation they had gotten themselves into. He grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards down the other direction of the alleyway. The men all barged down the narrow alley at the same time and found themselves stuck. They began firing their muskets at them but by the time they had Salina and Will had already made it out of the alleyway.  
  
"Thanks again!" Salina yelled making sure that Will could here her.  
  
"No problem." He smiled and they continued their run through the streets. They stopped to rest a moment before continuing since they both were out of breath.  
  
"You definitely have the Turner blood in ye, and ye do look like your father." Salina blurted out as she leaned up against a brick wall starring at the young man the whole time. "Ye keep saving my ass just like he did."  
  
Will laughed and Salina moved forward removing his curly locks from his face. "You have such pretty eyes." Her hand was now on his cheek and she closed her eyes leaning in and kissing him on his lips.  
  
Will stood there startled for a moment not sure of what to do before he gave into the kiss. Salina backed away touching her hand to her lips a little shocked at her actions. The movement of officer's in uniform heading their way ended the moment of untamed urges.  
  
"Come on we better be off again." Salina turned and headed down the back street for the docks, Will followed shortly behind her until he caught up.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where did that come from?" He looked at her in a perplexed manner.  
  
"I'm not sure." She licked her lips trying to remove his taste from her mouth. "I was caught up in the moment I guess. You know I haven't been with a man in a while and you seemed to fit my tastes at the moment, that's all."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow as the continued down the path. "I see so it was nothing more than a mishap."  
  
"You're my cousin's husband so that's all it can be, got it?" Will nodded and then sped his pace up as the soldier's could be seen now.  
  
Jack was standing on top deck looking out at them as they ran onto the peer. Will stopped at the gangplank and Salina looked down at him with her great ice blue eyes.  
  
"Will aren't ye coming?"  
  
He shook his head and waved to Jack. "Nah, I think I'll stay home with my wife." He looked to Salina and then his eyes flew to the ground as he was ashamed of his actions.  
  
"Well ye better be getting home to her before she worries!" Salina walked up onto the deck and stopped in front of Jack. "Yes Jack?"  
  
"And what was that all about? Why did he refer to Elizabeth in that tone?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't feel like saying her name." She shot back.  
  
He grabbed her arm and held it clenched within his ring-clad fingers. "If you try anything remotely to ruin their marriage I'll kill ye."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Jack, now if you'd be so kind as to remove your hand from my arm I'd be much obliged to go to my cabin." He threw her arm down and looked at her with racing eyes.  
  
They were barely out of the dock when soldiers came on the peer and grabbed Will by the arms and were about to haul him off. Salina looked out and saw this happening, "Will," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Jack turn the ship around!" She looked back at his befuddled expression and began to shout again. "Now! Does it look like I'm playing around here!" She let out a groan. "Do I have to do everything around here myself?" She climbed up on the rail and dove in swimming to shore.  
  
"Dear lord Salina!" Jack ran down and jumped off the side following her into the water. "Salina get back to the ship!" He grabbed her around the waist and jerked her under the water trying to bring her back to the ship.  
  
Salina kicked and hit him in his chest trying to get him off and to let go but it wasn't working. The both popped their heads out of the water and gasped for air. Jack's bandanna was in his face covering his eyes and Salina was desperately trying to get away but soon gave up.  
  
"Jack, why do ye insist on holding me back? The navy is taking Will to jail and all you can do is sit here and pull me back to the ship? Don't ye even care what happens to him?"  
  
"Why do you care so much about saving him?"  
  
"Because he saved me! Now let go!" She shoved herself from him and swam the rest of the way to the peer. Jack tread in the water for a minute before following her. Salina climbed the wooden ladder on to the peer grabbing her pistol from her belt and aiming it at one of the officers.  
  
"Let him go and this man lives!" An officer turned to face the angered woman who was dripping wet.  
  
"I don't think so, you won't kill an officer of the navy."  
  
"Oh really? Do ye know who I am?" she asked ingeniously.  
  
"No I don't and at the moment I could care less. You're under arrest so put the pistol down and come with us."  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and shot the officer in the leg. "How's that for cooperation?" One soldier aimed his musket and fired but Jack pulled her off of the peer into the water quick enough to where she escaped the shot.  
  
Will's right arm became loose and he was able to free himself from the guards. Salina surfaced to the water swimming under the peer and aiming her pistol to the wood. "Ye listen here mate! If ye want to keep your pride and joy I suggest stepping away from Will and backing off the peer."  
  
The man motioned to the other soldier's to back off and will and Jack stood at the end of the peer watching them retreat.  
  
"She has a way with words doesn't she?" William inquired.  
  
"Aye, she does, always has." Will nodded in agreement and Salina swam out from under the peer stepping up onto the wooden planks. Her cloths clung to her body and her hair dripped with the sea water. She turned and faced the guards as the ran off down the street.  
  
"Men are pathetic."  
  
"I beg your pardon, love."  
  
"Ye heard me Jack." She inched closer to his ear and whispered to him. "Pathetic." Her eyes cut to Will's and she smiled, noticing his grin. "Good day Mr. Turner." She continued her walk down the peer to the ship but was stopped once more by a bullet hitting her side, she toppled over and fell into the water.  
  
Commodore Norrington stood on the peer, the smoke from his pistol floating in the air. "Salina." Jack mumbled as he turned to dive in after her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sparrow! Men go fetch Ms. Rose from the Port!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth paced across the floor of her house with her arms folded across her chest. "When he gets back I'm going to kill him! He's been gone for two hours now!"  
  
A knock came at the door and she threw her arms to her sides. "That better be him!" She opened the door and peered out. "Where have you- oh Mr. Gibbs. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mrs. Elizabeth I think you better come with me."  
  
"Why what's happened?"  
  
"He's in jail, with Jack and Salina."  
  
"What?" Her eyes widened as she stomped down the front steps onto the street. "Well Gibbs are you going to help me get my husband out of jail or not?" Gibbs nodded and followed her.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I think that's where I'm going to leave it for now *stretches* I got chores to do any way! I know some of you are probably mad at me for allowing Salina to kiss Will, but don't worry that's it no fireworks or anything, remember she belongs to Jack! So yeah it was just a little gimmick to shock you guys again, lol. Well time to go. Chores are calling me!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Nev: Ah, tortuga!  
  
Anne: Tortuga? *walks out on to deck*  
  
Nev: *eyes widen as she turns and faces Anne* Heh. oops. did I say tortuga I meant. uh Port Royal! *smiles idiotically*  
  
Anne: oh dear lord! *hits hand to head* 


	6. Chapter 6: A Daring Escape

Chapter 6:  
  
A/N: Again very sorry for confusing you, the crow! Now that that is out of the way, yeah people love my story it is always good to have someone love your story *smiles idiotically* Alright then.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina lay sprawled out in the middle of the cell. Her hair was damp and in a mess around her. Her eyes flickered under her eyelids and she moved her hand to her side where she felt a great deal of pain. "Blood hell." She grumbles as she tried to sit up.  
  
Salina's eyes opened gradually still blurred from the ocean water that had gotten in her eyes. It was extremely dark and she could barely make out the outline of the two men in the cell who were sitting across from her.  
  
"What happened?" Her voice was course and scratchy. The men looked up at her amazed that she was awake; apparently they were really into their conversation before to where they did not see her wake up.  
  
The darker of the two spoke up, "You were shot and then hauled off to jail."  
  
Salina grabbed her side once more and looked at were the wound would've been if she could see.  
  
"A doctor came about an hour ago, he stitched you back up." The second one spoke, his voice soft and gentle compared to the first one's.  
  
"Oh, how long have we been here?" Salina asked, her voice becoming healthier and fuller.  
  
"I'd say about and hour and a half now." The darker one stood and sat next to Salina. He moved his hand to see her wound and she quickly pushed it away. "Let me see." He insisted so she let him.  
  
She didn't understand how he could see anything when it was that dark out. He caressed her side, which helped to dull the pain. She looked the man straight in the face and could now tell that it was Jack, and that the man across from them was Will.  
  
"Salina?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"I'll be having my necklace back now."  
  
"Your necklace? If I remember right it was a gift."  
  
"I want it back." He gave a stern look to her as well as stopping his massage and leaning over her sitting face to face in front of her.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad Jack, ye see I don't have it. My measly uncle took it from me, yanked it from my neck he did." She smiled as she could see his non-amusement in the situation.  
  
The clanking of boots could be heard coming down the stone stairs. A man like figure appeared in front of the cell door, and all three inhabitants' looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"What is it ye are looking for, mate?" Jack backed his body from Salina's and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I was looking for Ms. Rose." The man replied, he looked down at the woman. "Are you her?"  
  
"Depends on who's askin'." She answered in her dry voice.  
  
"James." Salina's eyes widened as she tried to get up and move to the door just to see his face.  
  
"James is it really you?"  
  
Jack sat in the back of the cell gleaming at the man wanting to kill him right then and there. Will noticed his look and walked over to Jack. "So who's this James guy?"  
  
Jack looked at him. "Do you not know?" Will's questionable expression allowed Jack to continue. "James Norrington, the Commodore's older brother."  
  
"Oh.' Will's eyes widened a bit, "What does he want with Salina?"  
  
"I swear boy, you don't hear any of the stories that go around." Jack scuffed before answering his question. "James is well, how do you say? Salina's ex- fiancé."  
  
Salina looked James in the eye and couldn't believe it was him. "James what are you doing here?"  
  
"They're going to hang you tomorrow if I don't get you out of here, no come on." He fiddled with the keys a little before she yanked his hand through the cell door.  
  
"James, please. I will not have you save me, I won't let you risk your family just to help me."  
  
"My family is safe and at home, the only one to be punished is me."  
  
"James, the last time I left Port Royal I was leaving everything behind, I had not planned to come back ever. I left it behind because I didn't want it in my life any more. James you can't do this for that reason, I won't have you in my life again!" With that she released his hand and walked to the back of the cell and peered out the window to the stars.  
  
"And James?" He turned and looked back at her before he left. "If that means I have to die to leave it all behind, then I will die tomorrow." James turned and walked out of the jail.  
  
Will looked up at her and Jack just stared at the dirt in the cell. "What? I treasure my freedom too much and if I must be punished for loving and living my life the way I want to, then so be it!" Salina dropped to the ground and sat with her back against the stonewall.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Father listen to me! She is your niece, she has blood relation to you. Surely you can stop this!" Elizabeth cried to her father.  
  
"The sins she committed in her life are too many, she brought this on herself."  
  
"To kill her would be a sin! To kill any of them would be a sin and you will have to live with that some day!" Elizabeth turned and stormed out of the commodore's office back to the front gate where Gibbs had waited for her.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"None!"  
  
"Didn't think so. We can try to spring them from their cell."  
  
"No, there are too many guards and my father and the Commodore are expecting an escape plan."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We wait. We wait until dawn when she and Jack are scheduled to be hung."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina rolled over in her sleep and shortly woke as she could feel the sun's warmth shine through the window onto her. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, but when she did she came face to face with Jack, whom she was laying on.  
  
A scream echoed through the jail and Salina thrust herself backwards on the ground.  
  
"Couldn't resist me, eh?" Jack grinned showing a few gold teeth.  
  
"Jack if ye weren't-."  
  
"Come on you two, time to go to the Gallows!" An officer at the cell door shouted.  
  
Will woke up and looked at the scene. "What's going on?"  
  
The door was opened and two men picked Salina up by her arms and pulled her out of the cell. "Ye don't need to be so forceful I'm going! Let go of me arm! I can walk ye know!" The men dropped her arms and she walked out of the jail.  
  
After Jack was taken from the cell the door was shut and locked, leaving Will alone.  
  
Salina and Jack were pulled to the side and had their hands bond with ropes. "Say Salina?" She looked up at him.  
  
"What is it now Jack?"  
  
"If we are going to die and all, how about a last moment goodbye?"  
  
Salina's eyes narrowed, "I am not kissing you again." She scuffed as a brown sack was placed over her head.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth sat in a booth with her father and Norrington watching the events take place. She was nervously twiddling her thumbs not for Will's sake; she knew he was fine, but for Jack and Salina's sake.  
  
She remembered a question that Salina had asked her just the day before; 'do you mind if I call you Beth? I used to have a cousin named Beth but her father wouldn't let me see her. He said I was not right because I was a pirate, because I chose how to live my own life.' A single tear slid down her face.  
  
"Is there something wrong Elizabeth?" Governor Swann posed.  
  
"No, nothing." She wiped the tear from her cheek and watched as Jack was brought up to the noose. "How many times is this father?"  
  
"How many times is what?"  
  
"Is it that you and my dead uncle have condemned this man to be hanged?"  
  
The Governor looked awkwardly at his daughter then disregarded her comment. The next pirate was brought out; he had a sack over his head. But something was off about him; he was not a man at all but a woman.  
  
The sack was pulled from Salina's head and the noose placed around her neck. Governor Swann stood and began his speech. "Gentlemen and Ladies, today is a special day. A day when we rid ourselves of two of the most infamous and vicious pirates in the Caribbean."  
  
"Pipe down uncle! No one wants to hear your god damned speech anyway! Might as well just get on with the hangings!" Salina shouted from the gallows. Whispers spread through the audience as she called the Governor her uncle.  
  
"Well Salina it seems you finally are getting what you want! To die next to the man you once saved!" Salina's eyes widened and her breath became short as the lever was pulled.  
  
Hers and Jack's body flew through the holes in the gallows as their bodies struggled to get free. Salina couldn't feel her legs any more and her body movement was becoming limp. Out of nowhere an arrow shot through the rope and her body dropped to the ground.  
  
The crowd turned every which way trying to find out where the arrows were coming from as another one shot through Jack's rope, he also fell to the ground. Salina pulled the noose from her neck and looked up to the top of the fort where she saw a man standing with a bow and arrow.  
  
"James." She flipped on to her back and hopped up from that spot. She saw Jack on the ground and helped him up. "See we didn't die today. Could you reach into my boot and get out my dagger and do it kind of fast because there are soldiers heading our way."  
  
"It's kind of hard to do this when your hands are bound together, love."  
  
"I understand, but it's kind of hard to live when you're being butchered by the navy, savvy?"  
  
Jack finally was able to grab the dagger out and he cut his hands free first. Stepping in the way of Salina and the guards he thrust the dagger into one of the soldier's chest and then cut Salina's ropes.  
  
Elizabeth ran from the booth down into the crowd where she found Gibbs. "Gibbs come on to the jail!"  
  
"What about Salina and Jack?"  
  
"They can handle themselves, come on!" The two of them ran down the stairs to the Jail.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth starred at her husband and then ran to the cell. He was leaning on the door as he reached out and touched her face.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Okay you two, how about we just get the lad out, there's a fight going on out there and I want to get a piece of the action!" Gibbs interrupted.  
  
"Right then, Elizabeth you see that bench? I want you and Gibbs to place the bottom legs of it through two of the holed in the door then I want you to push down on it as hard as you can. Got it?"  
  
"Uh huh." Elizabeth nodded and her and Gibbs grabbed the bench. Within a minute Will was free and he quickly embraced his wife before running with Gibbs up the steps.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina punched a soldier in the nose the removed his cutlass from his belt. "It's so much better fighting with a weapon." She commented.  
  
"If we should get separated," Jack hollered as he hit into another man, "then meet me at the Pearl it will be in the bay."  
  
"Got it!" She turned and found Will behind her. "Hello there Mr. Turner."  
  
"Salina I want you to take Elizabeth and watch after her." Salina raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder watching the lass punch a few guards.  
  
"Looks like she's doing fine to me!"  
  
"Well just keep an eye out for her."  
  
"All right I will, don't worry your lass is safe with me."  
  
"You're so reassuring."  
  
"If I wasn't you wouldn't have asked me." She smiled and began to fight again.  
  
Jack and Will made their way over to the other side of the fort and Salina quickly trailed behind Elizabeth, whom was running in a dress. "Oh for heavens sake!" Salina stopped and looked to her right at a horse then back to Elizabeth who was being chased by guards. "Well that's much better."  
  
She mounted the horse and rode passed the guards to Elizabeth. "Beth take my hand!"  
  
"Are you bloody crazy?" She shouted.  
  
"Just do it!" Beth's hand latched onto her and she flung her up onto the horse. "Now hold on!" Elizabeth tightened her grip around Salina's waist and clung tightly to her. A memory flashed through Salina's mind of the time that Beth was begging her not to leave and how she clung to her side and would not let go. That was the same day she vowed never to return to Port Royal.  
  
Salina steered the horse around the fort, down steps and through passage ways until she came to a closed gate. "Beth don't let go!"  
  
"What are you thinking Salina?" Her voice became worried.  
  
"Just don't let go of me!" The horse rammed through the gate causing it to fly off it's hinges. It was only after that did Salina realized why the gate had been closed, it lead out to the side of a cliff straight down into the bay.  
  
There were echoes of screams coming from the side of the fort. The governor and Commodore rushed to the side and looked over. What they saw traumatized them, It was Salina, Elizabeth and a horse falling down the cliff into the water.  
  
Salina's and Elizabeth's bodies were now separated from the horse and each other, each falling into a different place in the water. There were three gigantic splashes as Jack and Will watched the bodies hit the water; they stood on the deck of the Black Pearl wondering what had happened.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there for now. Hope you guys enjoyed that little adventure. The next chapter will be posted later today, thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering The Past

Chapter 7:  
  
Nev: *ties up ship at dock then strolls down peer* Yo ho Yo Ho a pirates life for-.  
  
Peer Master: Tis a shilling to tie your ship up at the docks!  
  
Nev: *turns and looks at him* What?!?! Do I look like I'm made of money? Why don't ye go pester that woman over there for the money, she's the one who owns the ship! *points to Anne*  
  
Peer Mater: Fine *walks off down to Anne*  
  
Nev: *whistles as she hears Anne hollering at her* She'll get over it, ah Pip! *looks at a woman standing at the end of the peer, she had her bags and weapons with her* S oye did get my letter, how great!  
  
Pip: Aye that I did, here make yerself useful and carry some of me bags! *tosses a bag to Nev*  
  
Nev: *catches it and looks the woman over* So have ye seen Jack lately? *raises eyebrow and gives that suggestive smile*  
  
Pip: *narrows eyes* If ye start with that again I'll have yer guts for garters and I'll steal ye ship!  
  
Nev: enough said! *turns and walks back down peer noticing Anne fuming at the peer master* Maybe we should stop at the pub first, and get some rum.  
  
Pip: Aye! *both turn and walk towards the pub still carrying the bags*  
  
A/N: NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my characters and the plot! Stupid Mickey Mouse owns everything else! *Mickey appears with cutlass in hand* Did I say stupid? I meant wonderful, great, spectacular Mickey! *watches him leave and mumbles under her breath* Stupid blighter!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina swam to the surface of the water and looked around for Elizabeth. "Beth? Beth where are you?"  
  
Will looked out over the water, "Do you see her?"  
  
"No!" She replied. Salina took a deep breath and dove under looking for her. Elizabeth was stuck on a patch of seaweed and she was trying to get loose but having no such luck.  
  
Salina swam over to her noticing how faint she looked, there was a splash from above and Will could be seen swimming towards them. He handed Salina a dagger and she began to cut the seaweed. Will placed his lips on Elizabeth's and blew fresh air into her mouth, trying to keep her from drowning.  
  
Salina jerked on the seaweed ripping it apart and finally braking Elizabeth loose. Her hair flying everywhere through the water as she swam frantically to the surface taking in deep breaths, Salina shortly followed the couple.  
  
"Come on mates! The navy's a comin'!" Jack hissed pulling Elizabeth on board.  
  
Will moved out of the way so that Salina could board next, she pulled herself up with the assistance of Jack then turned and helped Will climb up. All three of them stood on the deck soaking the wood. Will looked over at Elizabeth, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes fine thank you." He walked over and hugged her tightly.  
  
He turned to Salina with an angered voice. "What the hell did you think you were doing! She could've died!"  
  
"I believe you told me to watch after her and protect her and that is precisely what I did! If ye don't like how I do it, don't ask me again! Now I'm going to get myself some new clothes, if you'll excuse me!" She shouted before shoving past Will and making her way down the steps to her cabin.  
  
"Sali-."  
  
"Don't even try it Will, just let her go. She'll get over it." Jack turned and walked to the helm. "In the mean time you two should go get some new clothes. Elizabeth I'm sure Anna-Maria will let you borrow some of her clothes."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina entered her cabin with a water basin and a kettle of hot water. She placed it in the center of her rather small room and poured the water into the basin. She removed her socked clothes and stepped in lightly.  
  
As she lay there socking up the water she began to think aloud. "Why am I here? Why did I come back?" A thought crossed her mind just then. "CAT!" The water splashed from the tub as she yanked herself up and looked around the room.  
  
"I had almost forgotten. How could I forget her?" Salina took a wash rag and scoured her body removing the dried blood and dirt from her skin. When she was finished she stood and walked to a small dresser and opened up the drawer, she had one extra pair of clothes that weren't even hers but Anna-Maria's and her boots were soaked.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake!" She pulled the dry cotton shirt on over her body and then grabbed the worn black pants. The basin was heavy but light enough to where she could tip it out the window and pour the water into the sea.  
  
Salina walked back onto the deck barefooted and marched up to Jack.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Where is who?" He replied.  
  
"Cat! Where is cat?" Salina yelled with a touch of anger in her voice. Her hair was still wet and uncombed but she didn't really care.  
  
"Oh Cat, yes she's in my cabin. Anna-Maria is watching over her."  
  
"Thank you." Salina turned to walk down the steps but was stopped by Will approaching her. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of acted that way. I had no right in saying those things to do, I mean after all you did save her."  
  
"Your bloody right I did." She smiled, "But I can't talk about this now. I need to find Cat."  
  
"Right, well then I'll hold you up no longer." He stepped out of the way and she walked over to Jack's cabin.  
  
"Will, can ye come here a minute?" Jack called out.  
  
Will approached him. "Yes Jack?"  
  
"If ye don't mind me asking, what is it with you and Salina? How can she forgive ye so easily?"  
  
"oh that's simple Jack, I'm her cousin's husband." He smiled, "And your just Jack, which doesn't say much for you." He laughed and Jack gave an evil glare.  
  
"I see how it is now that you're married you can tease me, eh?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I still say you're a eunuch though." He smiled at the lad.  
  
"I am not!" Will turned and walked off, not really even upset about it anymore.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina knocked on the door a couple of times. "Just a minute." A voice sounded from inside.  
  
The door opened and Anna-Maria stepped out. "Anna is Cat in there?"  
  
"Aye, go on in." She nodded and walked in noticing Elizabeth sitting on the bed next to Cat.  
  
"Well hello Beth." Salina broke the silence and Beth looked up at her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and motioned for her to come over and sit down in a chair next to the bed. "How is she doing?" Salina asked as she sat down.  
  
"Much better, but she has lost a lot of blood so she'll be weak for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh, that's good that's she's getting better." Salina looked at Elizabeth's clothes and laughed to herself about how different she looked in pants versus a dress. "Are they comfortable?"  
  
"Is what comfortable? The pants?" Salina nodded, "Yes they most definitely are."  
  
"That's what I said when I first started to wear them." Her gaze turned back to Cat who was awake now. "Cat?"  
  
Cat turned her head to face the women her hair was oily and unkempt and she looked weak. "Captain."  
  
"Shhh. You must get your rest." Cat nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Salina how did you meet Jack?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
The question caught Salina off guard, "Meet him," she swallowed thinking of how to answer it. "Well I , and he, well It happened like this you see." Then in one long blur she let everything out. "Father condemned- hanged-I saved-took revenge-father killed- joined crew-fell in love-shed blood-hunted by uncle-killed mother-killed real father-took treasure-left Port Royal behind-stayed with Jack on ship-was betrayed-kicked off ship- never saw Jack again- until two days ago!" She stopped when she was out of breath.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "Sorry I asked."  
  
Salina smiled and nodded, "There's a whole story to me and Jack and maybe, one day when I have twenty years of my life left, I'll tell you." She giggled a little before standing and walking to the door.  
  
"But you did love him?" Salina turned and faced Elizabeth. "After all he's the one that gave you this, right?" She held up Salina's necklace and starred at the ring on it.  
  
Salina was taken aback by her forwardness and dropped to the floor. "You saw through me the first moment you met me didn't you?"  
  
Elizabeth moved to the floor next to Salina. "I didn't have to, your attitude towards him told me everything. You did love him and you still do, whether you admit it or not."  
  
Salina turned to Elizabeth with a glowing face. "He proposed to me the night before I had to betray him. Barbossa used me to get to him, just like he's doing now. He told me that he would kill Jack if I didn't betray him, and I couldn't do anything about it because the whole crew was on Barbossa'a side."  
  
"The whole crew?"  
  
"Aye the whole crew, including William Turner. He was a good man, truly he was. But when it came down to it at the end he loved me more than Jack, I was his daughter, as he put it. And that is what inevitably got him killed. He didn't like how Jack and I were treated at the end, and he hated to see Jack and I hurt each other back and forth because of the crew. You know he was the on who suggested the marriage between Jack and I?"  
  
"I would've loved to have met him."  
  
"He was a great man, truly he was, and Will is just like him."  
  
The door opened slightly and Anna-Maria poked her head in. "Salina Jack wants you on deck, says it's urgent, says it entails an old friend."  
  
"I'll be right out." Anna-Maria nodded and left the room.  
  
Salina stood and looked about the room. "So many memories in this room, from the first night I was on this ship to the last. Two glorious years of my life gone by in a flash." Salina smiled and left the room, Elizabeth following after her.  
  
A/N: That's it for today, I know, I know you're all probably mad at me! Oh well! Please read and review, thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle Over Love

Chapter 8:  
  
A/N: Here it is the long awaited next chapter. Well maybe not long awaited but ye know what I mean. Here it is!  
  
Nev: *enters pub with Pip and sits down at a table. They both grab a mug of rum from a barmaid whom scuffs at them* Yeah show a little more leg and ye might get lucky tonight! *Nev shouts and lifts her mug to the barmaid who's jaw drops and she walks off in shock.*  
  
Pip: *sits laughing watching Nev's expression* So Nev what might I be expecting on this ship o' yours?  
  
Nev: Well it's not exactly mine ye see, I kind a gave it to me dear friend Anne who gladly let me join her on it *remembers the attack of the rather angry reviewers and shutters* It was a horrible memory and a long story I'll tell ye it- *looks up from mug and her jaw drops*  
  
Pip* stares at her for a moment* What? What is it nev? *waves hand in front of her face* You who, Nev?  
  
Nev: Jack.  
  
Pip: Jack?  
  
Nev: He's here. *watches as he walks over to the table* Hello Jack. *takes drink of rum*  
  
Jack: *smiles and pats pip's back* Ello' mates, fancy seeing ye here.  
  
Nev: aye Jack, it is. *rolls eyes and thinks : as if a pub isn't the most likely spot to find Pip and me* ..  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina walked out onto the deck her wet hair swaying at her sides. Her eyes flashed around the deck as she looked for Jack. "Loose your sense of direction, love?" A man shouted from behind her.  
  
Salina turned and squinted as the sun's light glared in her eyes. "Only around ye Jack. Ye have that effect on a woman or did ye not notice?" She said with a smile as she walked up to the helm. Salina pulled the piece of cloth she had wrapped around her pants and tied it into her thick moist hair.  
  
"Aye I knew it, just never thought I'd hear ye admit it." He looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"I'm allowed to admit things when I please, you of all people should know that. Now what is it ye wanted to talk to me about? Something about an old friend?"  
  
"Ah yes. Salina do ye know why Barbossa attacked you?"  
  
"I already told ye once Jack that I didn't know, why do ye insist on questioning me?"  
  
"I just wanted to make it certain because word on the street is that he is after a lost island one of mystical power."  
  
"Wait! You knew he was back before my ship was attacked and ye didn't tell me! Ye didn't tell me when you stopped my ship!" Salina grew closer to him, her anger rising.  
  
Jack looked at the woman questionably and then explained his actions. "It didn't cross me mind."  
  
"Didn't cross your mind!" Jack tried to move away and she grabbed his face and brought it to look directly into hers. "Don't play games with me Jack! I'm not one to be toyed with!"  
  
He yanked her hand from his face and glared at her tanned complexion for a moment; she obviously spent many hours out in the sun daily and probably pulled her own weight on a ship like she always had. "How did ye meet Cat?"  
  
Salina stepped back, eyeing him for a moment, uncertain of what he was getting at but answered anyway. "She was ten, there were officers trying to take her away, said she was a thief. Cat got free and ran down the street, I saw her and grabbed her pulling her aside away from the guards. She said I saved her and I thought how pathetic she was to put trust in some one instantaneously. I had become cold since I last saw you and I suppose the reason I let her board my ship is because she reminded me of myself when I was seventeen and I thought she would be good for me, maybe soften me up a little bit. She did just that."  
  
Jack watched her angered disposition change to a complex and almost distressed one. "Jack she's all I've had for years, she's become like my sister and I love her with all my heart because she changed me back to my old self. The kind and caring woman I used to be and I thank her for that. I can't loose her so if you know why they were after me and my ship then please tell me."  
  
"They weren't after you or your ship at all." Salina's eyes narrowed. "They were after a passenger that was aboard your ship."  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Tell me, when you first met Cat did you notice anything strange about her? Maybe a mark, tattoo, any scars?"  
  
Salina searched her memory for a moment before she replied. "She has a couple of scars on her right palm, but they've been there since before I met her. She told me she was stealing a piece of clothing from a shop and a glass jar broke on her and it cut up her hand. Why do ye ask?"  
  
"Barbossa believes she is the lost daughter of Jeremiah Lennox, the Captain of the great pirate vessel Santa Marieta. Seems how you are carrying his daughter and she has the only map to his treasure, he's after you."  
  
"This is about treasure? What about him being back?"  
  
"Aye this is about treasure but a unique treasure to be for sure."  
  
"What's in your head Jack?"  
  
"Ye remember Sakura island?" Her eyes widened at the name of that island.  
  
"Of course I do how could I forget? I almost died there, it's not likely that I would just forget it."  
  
"It's true a many things happened on that island, many good things." A suggestive grin grew on his face.  
  
"Jack!" Salina scorned as Anna- Maria appeared on deck.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She walked up and stood next to Jack.  
  
Salina's eyes flew between them for a moment noticing the tension between the two people. Her eyes widen and a shocked look stretched across her face. "Oh! I see now Jack, now I know why you haven't been hanging on me and making as many suggestive comments as ye used to. I understand completely now." She turned to walk away but stopped, a feeling of loss crept over her and she gazed back at the man.  
  
"Ye have a new strumpet now? I misunderstood. My apologies Anna, I didn't realize he was your territory. Jack, we can talk later about this mess, I'm too perplexed to deal with it now." She smiled and walked off down to the lower decks shoving passed Gibbs on her way down.  
  
"Something wrong Salina? Perhaps I can help?"  
  
She turned and faced the older man with a pleasant grin. "Only if ye have enough string to stitch up me heart." With that she turned and walked into her cabin shutting the door lightly and landing on her bed with a thud.  
  
Gibbs walked up on deck and found Jack talking to Anna. "Oh so this is what made Salina upset! Well she has every right to be!"  
  
Jack turned and looked at him. "What in blazes are ye yelling about now Gibbs?"  
  
"Jack you insignificant fool! Do you have any idea what ye are doing?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Salina? You two used to be so close and now it's torn apart by you and your new fascination with woman, well it's not new but still!"  
  
"What are ye saying Gibbs?" Anna-Maria stepped up and glared at him.  
  
"Gibbs I think ye should stay out of it ye have-."  
  
"I have every bloody right to be in this, and Jack knows it! He knows exactly what I am referring to but he doesn't want to admit it."  
  
"Salina is just a pirate lass whom Jack knew along time ago and is now running back to him since she can't take care of herself. She is a pathetic excuse for a pirate and deserves to die. I take pity on her, that's the only reason I am nice to her!" Anna-Maria fumed and Gibbs stepped up to her.  
  
"Ye think she's pathetic, eh? Did Jack ever tell ye about Salina? I suppose he didn't so I will."  
  
"No Gibbs I think ye shant be doing that!" Jack began to walk down the steps to where the two pirates were standing.  
  
"No Gibbs I really think ye should! I'm very interested in this subject, so please go on." Salina appeared on deck leaning against the railing, she received a defiant stare from Anna before Gibbs continued.  
  
"Thank ye Salina. Now as I was saying, Salina was the first woman aboard this ship and if I have me way she'll be the last too, which leaves no leeway for you. She was and is one of the strongest members of this crew to this day, even bested Jack several times over in duels."  
  
Anna-Maria scuffed and looked at Gibbs with disbelief. Salina stepped up to her handing her a sword. "Don't believe him? Test me for yourself." Anna eyed her for a moment. "You scared?" She snatched the sword from her and the men backed up watching the women.  
  
Anna-Maria smiled and commented, "Did ye know that Jack has a very comfortable bed?"  
  
Salina raised her eyebrow and smiled slyly sending chills up Anna's spine. "Did ye know it's even more comfortable with him in it?" Anna lunged toward Salina, their swords hitting simultaneously.  
  
Will and Elizabeth appeared on deck now watching as the swords clashed against each other. "What do you suppose brought this on?" Will questioned the sight.  
  
"Well seems how it's two women, it was probably Jack."  
  
"Yeah your probably right."  
  
Anna-Maria swooped her sword low as Salina jumped over it and knocked Anna to the ground. "How did ye like that?"  
  
"Not bad." Anna replied as she hopped up and lunged again.  
  
"So you've been with Jack, eh?" Salina continued to block as she always did, trying her best to study Anna's moves.  
  
Jack stood off to the side watching with Gibbs. "Gibbs did ye ever notice how Salina blocks all the time and then at the last moment begins her attacking?"  
  
"Aye sir, it's her strategy. Ye see she studies the opponents moves and then when she has em' down she attacks."  
  
"So is that why she always bested me?"  
  
"Nah that was because she was just that much better than ye." Gibbs laughed at Jack's plain expression.  
  
Anna-Maria smiled and continually hitting her sword against Salina's. "So ye think you know Jack, eh? What's his true weakness and don't say rum or his ship!"  
  
Salina laughed cheerfully, "Ye haven't guessed?" The vague expression on Anna's face led Salina to believe she honestly didn't know. Jack looked up as the comment was made. Salina stopped her fighting and stood with a frown on her face, "It's me. I should've thought it was rather obvious. Hell anyone on this ship could've told ye, even Elizabeth."  
  
Anna let her face turn pale and she looked over at Jack whom let his eyes fall to the ground trying to come up with an excuse, she wanted to kill Salina for that statement but deep down she knew it was true. She was his true weakness and he had spoken of her before, and when he did it was always in the highest of standards.  
  
Anna dropped her sword and walked passed Salina, whose eyes also dropped to the floor. "You win," were the only words to exit Anna's mouth as she walked into the lower decks. 


	9. Chapter 9: Equal Terms

Chapter 9:  
  
A/N: FIGHT SCENES ARE AWSOME! Are they not? Well you can tell me what you thought of last chapter and this chapter by reviewing me (hint hint)! Well the next chapter has arrived so you can read it now. Well go on! Read!  
  
Pip: *looks frantically to Nev for an answer on what to do*  
  
Nev: Jack, why don't ye sit down, take a load off, have some rum? *hands him a pint*  
  
Jack: Why thank ye, I think. *looks at her questionably* So what have ye lasses been up to these past few weeks?  
  
Pip: *takes drink of rum*  
  
Nev: Oh not much, I got myself a place on my dear friend Anne's ship and Pip here's got a spot on it too. Just got an opening so she was asked to join the crew *thinks: yeah what a crew we have 2 people*  
  
Jack: Sounds like you've been busy.  
  
Nev: ye know me Jack, I like to keep myself at work as long as it aint scrubbing the poop deck! (he he. pip knows what I mean) *stands to get another pint but stops in tracks and sits back down biting her lip and looking at the table*  
  
Jack: *looks at the frightened girl awkwardly* What's wrong, love?  
  
Nev: *turns and gives a fake smile* Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
A voice from behind: Hello Pip, Jack, *pauses for a moment and Nev bites her lip even harder* Nev?  
  
Nev: *turns head and looks the man over sighing right before she acknowledges him* Good day Will, long time no see, eh?  
  
Will: Yeah. *Elizabeth runs into the pub with Anne by her side*  
  
Nev: *stands up inches from Will's face* What on blazes are you two doing running in to a pub like that! You could give a person the wrong impression, like that we're being attacked!  
  
Anne: *holds a finger up as she takes a breath* We. *breath* Are *breath*  
  
Elizabeth: *walks up to Will and Nev* And what is this? *eyes them both then they scramble apart one at one end of the table the other at the other end of the table*  
  
Nev: *standing behind Jack* Nothing.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina stood with her eyes closed fully aware of everyone watching her; she gripped her sword tighter and walked over to Jack. Her stern face cutting straight to his, her eyes flew open revealing so much anger and hatred towards him.  
  
"Now see here, love-."  
  
Salina thrust her sword into the planks of the ship just missing Jack's boot. "No Jack you see here! I am sick of these pathetic games that you play with women! It kills me that you use them completely! I didn't want to hurt Anna and I'm almost positive this could've been avoided if you hadn't started metaling around and teasing both of us like we were dogs!"  
  
"Me? You think this is my fault?"  
  
"I don't have to think, Jack, I know! You are the most irresponsible, inconsiderate, low down fool that I have ever met and you don't know love from a ship, god knows if it weren't for your crew you'd be dead by now!" Her face grew closer to his and her light blonde locks fell in her face.  
  
You didn't have to look to see the anger flowing from Salina it filled the air, her face grew scarlet and she could barley hold herself back from hitting Jack. "Salina." Jack reached out and put his hand to her face.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" She smacked his arm down then hauled off and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "You can't manipulate me Jack! I won't have it! And if you keep this up there'll be a new captain on this ship, savvy?" She spat on him as she flew away from the scene grabbing her sword from the broken planks as she stormed off.  
  
Gibbs grabbed Jack by his arm pits and pulled him back up, his hat lay on the floor of the deck and everyone was starring at him. "Well go on! Get back to work you scaberish dogs!" Everyone moved about trying to get to his or her rightful place of work.  
  
Salina flew by Elizabeth who stood at the top of the stairwell with Will. "Salina are you-."  
  
"Please Will just go away!" She hollered back as she thumped down each step keeping her face hidden as she continued downward.  
  
Elizabeth looked to her husband with sympathy, "I'll go see if she is okay you just help Jack with that bruise he's got on his face, might turn black shortly." Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek and walked lightly down the steps watching for Salina as she came to the hallway at the bottom.  
  
Anna-Maria stepped out of her room and noticed Elizabeth starring at her. "What's all the commotion on deck for?" She asked with little enthusiasm.  
  
Elizabeth smiled slightly, "Salina gave Jack a black eye and stormed off down here, said she hated the way he manipulated woman."  
  
Anna shoved passed Elizabeth, "Maybe if she wasn't so easy to manipulate it wouldn't of happened."  
  
Elizabeth turned and her anger showed, "Maybe if Jack hadn't betrayed her several times over and led her to believe he still cared it wouldn't of happened, but are you forgetting that you were equally manipulated in all of this?"  
  
Anna-Maria scuffed and mumbled something under her breath as she left the hallway and went back onto the deck. Elizabeth turned and continued down the hallway until she came to Salina's room. "Salina?" She knocked faintly on the door to get Salina's attention.  
  
Salina stood leaning against the door, she examined her hands over and over each time finding the same result. Her right knuckles were bleeding from the the impact to Jack's cheek bone, and both hands were shaking horribly.  
  
"Yes I'm here, just a minute." She turned from the door and looked out the tiny window at the raging sea. "Come in!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Gibbs sat in Jack's cabin looking over his bruise. "Well captain your going to be black and blue for a few days now I guarantee that."  
  
"It hurts like hell, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard by a woman before."  
  
"Well there's always a first time for everything Captain. Hold still, it looks like your skin cracked, your bleeding a little."  
  
"Just wonderful, I swear when I get a hold of that woman I'm going to- ." Jack clenched his fist.  
  
"You'll do nothing sir." Gibbs smiled as he further examined his face.  
  
Jack loosened his fists and relaxed, "You're right I won't, I could never harm her ever."  
  
"Physically at least, you've already done enough mental damage to the poor lass. I'm surprised she hasn't gone mad yet."  
  
"You don't call what she just did mad?"  
  
"Not even close, that's just bent up frustration when it comes to Salina. She has a lot of it you know. That woman's got anger like you've never seen."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if it's true. Say Gibbs?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"How come you know all of this about Salina?"  
  
"Well while you were off sailing and finding your own life during those 13-14 years that you hadn't seen Salina, I saw her quite a few times. She'd come into Tortuga to visit me and whatnot."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"But don't get jealous Jack, no matter how much I cared for her she cared for you double of that. Looks like you're going to need stitches."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your face some of the skins cracked and it needs to be sewn back up. It's probably just from the air being dry though and then when Salina punched you it just gave in and cracked."  
  
"No not that. What you said about Salina."  
  
"Oh, yeah she would always ask me if I had seen or heard from you, she seemed quite worried about you, she even thought you dead twice, those stupid stories that go around you know the ones."  
  
"Aye, so she asked about me?"  
  
"Yes sir, but don't get all happy about it because I think she's pretty disappointed in you now, I mean she waited for you all those years and now you've moved on."  
  
"What? She waited? For me? Why on earth would she do that, she could've had any man out there?" The door to the cabin creaked open and a woman stepped in.  
  
"Because she once loved you so much that she couldn't give up trying to find you, hoping that you could forgive her for the stupid things that she had done." The woman stepped out of the shadows and her hair fell freely to her sides.  
  
"Jack I haven't come to apologize for what I've done and I never will because you fully deserved it. But I am willing to make a truce, that is if you are?"  
  
Gibbs backed away from Jack as soon as he was finished stitching up his face. "What brought this on?"  
  
"Let's just say I had a talk with a rather soft spirit who enabled me to realized that I could never fully beat Barbossa without your help."  
  
"Elizabeth, eh?"  
  
"Aye, she gets to the best of us I'm afraid." Changing her tone she began to speak again, "I expect from here on out to be told everything that is going on, the exact coordinates of where we're going, to be informed about any sudden changes and most of all to have someone explain to me fully why Barbossa is after me and Cat. I expect to be notified of any new information about Barbossa and have partial if not most commanding power over the ship, understood?" She walked to Jack and extending her right hand revealing her bloody knuckles.  
  
"Well I'll allow you to have partial commanding not most, but agreed." They shook hands; Jack took notice of her bloody knuckles and turned her hand to where he could see them better. "But first you need to take care of that."  
  
She yanked her hand from his and smiled, "I'll do that myself. Now I suppose we are on equal terms?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Anne: *walks over to table* What's going on here? *Looks around and notices Will and Jack* Oh my god! It's really them! It's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner! *she jumped up and down smiling*  
  
Nev: *looks at her amusingly* Aye it's them alright.  
  
Anne: Wait a minute, you know them? *stops jumping*  
  
Nev: well sort of, yes!  
  
Anne: Well how you never told me!  
  
Nev: We'll have to talk about it later, perhaps you should read A Change In The Winds, it's me and Pip's story (hint hint!) but I have no time to explain at this moment, what is this you say about an attack?  
  
A/N: Well tell me what you thought of this chapter, I know it doesn't have that much excitement I'm sorry. But please read and review and if you can please do check out Mine and LOTRwolf's(pip) story A Change In The Winds it's pretty good and you'd understand my a/n's a little better. well until next time, TA! 


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

Chapter 10:  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while; stupid school gets in the way. Oh well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT, EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat stirred in her sleep, moving around in the untamed white sheets of Jack's bed. Her red oily hair spread around her face in a halo and her white shirt wrinkled from lying in the bed for so long. Salina walked to her side and moved a strand of fiery red hair from her face.  
  
"Cat? Cat?" She asked in a faint whisper brushing her coarse fingers through Cat's hair, staring lovingly at the young woman lying before her.  
  
Cat's eyes twitched underneath their lids as she woke peacefully from her long slumber. Her eyes flickered opened and looked around the room in a haze. She rubbed her eyes trying to see clearly as she sat up.  
  
"So how are ye feeling today? Rested I'm sure." Salina broke the silence as she plopped down in the bed next to Cat and curled under the covers with her.  
  
Cat smiled faintly as she looked at her beloved comrade with caring in her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
Now it was Salina's turn to smile as she wrapped a comforting arm around the lass and explained. "We're on the Black Pearl. It's a long story to explain but all that's important at the moment is that you're fine and fit as a fiddle now."  
  
"I suppose you're right, what happened to our ship? Is it in port near by?"  
  
Salina let her eyes fall to the sheets and then found the strength in her to explain the events that had taken place. "Well ye see Cat, our ship is gone. It was burned to ruble and sunk to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker. Our crew is no more; I was forced to swim to port royal with ye and Smith. The one place in the world where I dare not go again! I found Jack, oh god why, found a doctor, got ye fixed up, boarded this ship and sailed off. Is that a short enough summary for ye?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did ye board this ship, I though ye never want to see it again?"  
  
"I had no choice Cat, it was either this or stay in Port Royal and there are a lot of problems between me and Port Royal, too many to share. So I took me chances and put my life back into Jack's hands. Only now am I realizing what a bad idea it was." Salina sighed heavily and looked back to Cat whom was leaning her head on Salina's shoulder.  
  
"But you needn't worry Cat, you'll be safe aboard this ship. I won't let anything happen to ye."  
  
"Captain?" Cat started.  
  
"Cat please, I'm not your captain anymore I'm your fellow pirate and sister aboard this ship ye can refer to me as Salina, like ye used to."  
  
"Right then, so Salina what is our plan of action?"  
  
"Well-." Jack stumbled into the dim room noticing the two women on his bed.  
  
He raised his brow and smiled suggestively to Salina, "I never thought I'd see two women in my bed waiting for little ol' me to return. Salina ye shouldn't have."  
  
Salina's peaceful smile dropped to a frown at the sight of him, "I didn't, Jack," she turned to Cat who was giggling slightly. "Do ye see what I have to put up with Cat?"  
  
"Aye, that I do, and I find it rather amusing as well."  
  
"See Salina, at least someone on this ship appreciates my charms." Jack protested.  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and pulled the covers from her legs standing and walking to the door, "If ye call those your charms now wonder ye haven't had a woman in a long time!" She thrust the door opened and left.  
  
"Oy! That went straight to me black heart, love!" He shouted as he stood by the door.  
  
Salina reproached him and starred him face to face, "Jack ye wished ye had a black heart but ye aren't even a good enough pirate for that." With that she turned and walked off onto the deck leaving Jack standing there astonished and Cat in the bad laughing hysterically.  
  
"It aint that funny, love." He hissed.  
  
"Oh but it is!" She smiled and continued to laugh rolling around in the linens of the bed. Jack rolled his eyes and walked out slamming the door shut to his cabin.  
  
Cat sat up and looked at the closed door thoughtfully "DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" She then smiled and fell to the covers laughing again, "Ah, and I thought I was the mad one, guess not."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina stood by the railing watching the roaring waves crash against the sides of the ship. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled in the night sky revealing a spectacular performance. "For as long as I can remember I used to stand outside and watch the stars and dream about a new adventure. I'd sometimes sit out for hours at a time just watching and listening to the sounds of the crashing waves."  
  
Will looked astonished at her, for she knew he was there the whole time. "Aye they are beautiful."  
  
"Not just beautiful, extraordinary. But this is the first time in twelve years I've been able to watch them on this ship, and it brings back old memories." She turned to Will and noticed how tall he was compared to her, he had at least a good three inches over her. She began again, changing the subject this time, "So where might the young Mrs. Turner be tonight?"  
  
"Oh Elizabeth? Probably in our cabin bathing."  
  
Salina smiled, "You're nothing like Jack." She looked back out to the sea as if waiting for it to reach out and grab her.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, It's just if I were taking a bath in my cabin he'd jump at the opportunity to either harass me or try to bed me," she laughed aloud and then bit her lip knowing she probably had said a little too much.  
  
"So there is a past to you and Jack?"  
  
"As if it wasn't already visible, nah, but it's nothing to talk about, just a thing of the past. Well I'm going to call it a night, Little Turner. So I shall see ye in the morning."  
  
"Good night Salina."  
  
She turned and began to walk away back to Jack's cabin. "Cat?"  
  
The laughing in the room ceases and a small voice is heard from inside, "Yes?"  
  
"Did ye want to sleep in my cabin tonight or are ye going to stay in there?"  
  
"I think I'll stay in here as long as Captain Sparrow doesn't climb in here with me."  
  
Salina snickered, "I can't guarantee that he won't, that man has a mind of his own!"  
  
There was some shuffling heard within the room then the door was yanked opened and Cat appeared fully dressed. "Where's your cabin?" Her blood-orange hair a mess and hanging in her face, she clenched her belongings in her arms and kept a stern expression plastered on her face.  
  
"I thought ye'd see things my way. It's this way." Cat and Salina walked off down the narrow steps to her cabin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack walked up behind Will and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's bothering ye William?"  
  
Will shook the thought from his head and looked to Jack, "Oh nothing. Say where is it that we are heading Jack?"  
  
There was a short pause before Jack answered, "We're heading to Tortuga, we might be able to find some information out there. Are ye sure there is nothing bothering ye?"  
  
"Jack, I don't mean to pry, but what is it that happened between you and Salina? I'm only asking this because by her being here it's effecting the whole crew and I thought perhaps it would be good to bring it out in the open before someone else gets hurt."  
  
"Gets hurt, what is it ye are thinking Will?"  
  
"Well Anna has already gotten pulled into it, and so has Gibbs and myself, and like I said I thought it would be better if you just brought it out in the open.'  
  
"I suppose it would be a good idea, but there's just so much, and we really have no time to discuss it now. Salina knows this and accepts it and she just goes on with her life, as do I. Wait! Did ye say it effected you?"  
  
"Well- you see-."  
  
"How does this effect you at all, other than Salina knowing who you are?"  
  
"Well it was an accident, not something that was meant to happen, and I got pulled into it a little but it's not there any more so it's nothing you see."  
  
Jack turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "What happened?"  
  
"Well you know how you asked me why me and salina were acting weird around each other for a while?" There was a moment of brief silence, "That was because when we were at Port Royal, well she kissed me."  
  
Jack's eyes widened and his anger grew within him, "WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
"Now, now Jack, please don't blow this out of proportion, please." Will staggered backward trying to ward off the raged Sparrow.  
  
"And she had the nerve to tell me off about being with women! Argh! That woman drives me crazy!" Jack clenched his fists together and hollered out into the night.  
  
Elizabeth appeared on the deck with a hint of confusion on her face, "Will what's going on out here?"  
  
Will quickly walked over to her, "I think we better go before things get worse."  
  
Now completely confused, "Get worse?"  
  
"Don't ask lets just go back to our cabin." Elizabeth nodded agreeably and the two of them ventured down to their cabin.  
  
Jack stood by the railing cursing aloud, "With all the nerve! This going to be a long voyage that's for sure." He rolled his eyes and stomped back to his cabin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you found this chapter amusing! Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please check out LOTRwolf's and my story: A Change In The Winds. Thanks! Love to all! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Dandy Swim In The Water Wi...

Chapter 11:  
  
Anne: Ah yes an attack.  
  
Nev: Well?  
  
Anne: Our ship, well it was being overrun by other pirates and well it's probably gone now. *sighs*  
  
Nev: AND YE DIND'T TRY AND STOP EM'!  
  
Anne: Well I ran into Elizabeth here and well we came here to get you guys because I can't fight them off all by my onsie!  
  
Nev: SO YOU LET THEM LEAVE WITH OUR SHIP?  
  
Anne: That's about right! *smiles innocently*  
  
Nev: *smacks hand to forehead* Oh lord what am I to do with ye Anne?  
  
A/N: Heres the next chapter! Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina yawned and opened her eyes groggily to see Jack standing over her. There was a shrill scream that echoed through the decks as Salina leapt backwards into Cat who lay next to her in the small bed.  
  
Jack smiled down at her, "Time to get up, we're almost there."  
  
Salina narrowed her eyes and sat up grumbling, "Ye really got to find a new hobby Jack!"  
  
He walked to the door and opened it slightly, "I think not, this one suits me very well." He left slamming the door abruptly causing Salina to have a headache.  
  
"DAMNIT JACK! BE A LITTLE MORE QUITE, WILL YE?" Salina rubbed her throbbing head and stood pulling on her worn black pants and leather boots.  
  
"Terribly sorry, love. I'll remember that next time!!" He shouted from the hallway.  
  
"There won't be a next time! Stupid blighter, I'm going to kill him one of these days." She turned and saw that Cat was still asleep so she shook her softly, "Come on Cat time to get up! Captain's orders!"  
  
"Wha? Oh." She rolled over and sat up rubbing her eyes until she could see properly again.  
  
"I'll meet ye up on deck," Salina pulled her waved dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the room.  
  
"Right. Today I am getting me own cabin, I can't stand Sparrow walking in and yelling at Salina, It disturbs me beauty rest!" Cat stood and got ready, pulling on her wrinkled clothes and brushing her hair. "I need a bath desperately." She sighed and exited the room slumping onto the deck.  
  
"I see you're doing much better now, Cat." Elizabeth advanced to Cat.  
  
"Oh yes, much better. Elizabeth right?"  
  
"Yes that is my name, heh what do you think of the Black Pearl so far?"  
  
"You mean what do I think of Captain Sparrow and his reckless behavior aboard the Black Pearl?" Both women starred up at the awkward man cursing allowed at his spillage of rum all over the helm.  
  
"Yeah, that about covers it," Elizabeth sounded as they laughed at the strange fellow. Salina came nearer to Sparrow and began to speak, of what the women could not tell but it sounded interesting.  
  
"This should prove most entertaining," Cat concluded as her and Elizabeth tried to listen in to their conversation.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Salina began to speak in a pleasing tone, one full of life and Joy. "So tell me Jack, what is it ye have planned?"  
  
"Planned?" He looked up from his rum.  
  
"Yes, ye have a plan don't ye? Your not just planning on marching in to Tortuga and walking around asking for information on Barbossa's whereabouts are ye?"  
  
"Well-."  
  
"Ye are! Dear lord Jack!" She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled herself up onto the railing.  
  
"Well it's not like I've had enough time to think of one, I mean ye appear out of no where yesterday and ask for me help and for the past twenty-four hours we have been running at high pace and It's wearing me out! And for for Christ's sake Salina, get down off the railing!"  
  
"Why? Is it making you nervous? What if I lean back a little more, eh?" Salina leaned back more smiling at Jack the whole time.  
  
"Salina please!"  
  
"Oh Jack it's just water, can't hurt me ye know!" She leaned back further and let herself fall over the edge into the ocean.  
  
The two women who were eavesdropping gasped and ran onto the helm. "She went over!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"That woman is going to be the death of me. Will take the wheel!" Jack climbed up on the railing and dove off into the water.  
  
Salina lay floating in the seawater allowing its soothing noise to engulf her body, she peered up at the sky with amusement as she heard Jack swimming toward her.  
  
"Haven't ye had enough bad experiences with the ocean?"  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and looked to Jack, "I could pose ye the same question. Ah, this seems vaguely familiar don't ye think Jack? Us floating out in the middle of the water whispering sweet nothings to each other, It twas a most romantic night indeed." She tipped her head back letting the cool water run through her loose strands of hair.  
  
"Come on salina, lets get back, we have work to do an ye know it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked up at him in a caring way.  
  
"Awe Jack are ye getting-." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.  
  
"What ye afraid of the water all of a sudden?"  
  
"Only when there are sharks circling us." She gulped hard and glanced out at the leathery skin of the shark slipping past her, rubbing against her flesh testing her to see if she is real, real enough to eat.  
  
Jack looked around and saw yet another approach the two of them, "I finally realized why I ever liked being around ye."  
  
"And why is that Jack?"  
  
"Ye have a knack for getting us into trouble."  
  
"I told ye that when ye first met me and ye didn't believe me, said ye could counter it, but no ye didn't trust me!"  
  
"The Pearl is coming back so we just have to wait."  
  
"Great plan, Jack. Just one question, WHAT THE BLOODY ELL' ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THESE BLOOD THIRSTY SHARKS IN THE MEAN TIME?"  
  
"Swim?" Jack sped off away from Salina towards the Pearl.  
  
"Great. Oh shit!" Salina moved out of the way as one grazed her skin, cutting the surface with its razor teeth.  
  
"How ye holding up, love?"  
  
"Just dandy! Now I'm bleeding!" she began to speed her pace up as the sharks followed them cautiously.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Will Jack and Salina survive the blood thirsty sharks? Will Elizabeth and Cat just stand by and watch? Will William get a clue and learn to shut his trap about things he shouldn't say? This and more in the chapters to follow! Mawha! Yeah you have to wait.lol! Please read and review and tell me what you think, I know not too much action but oh well. Thanks1 Love to all! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Battle Of Emotions

Chapter 12:  
  
Nev: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! *Pip grabs her trying to hold her back* LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!  
  
Will: Good lord Nev! *helps pip hold her*  
  
Jack: *sitting back in his chair laughing* Let her go, this alt to be very a musing!  
  
Nev: YOU LET OUR SHIP GO!  
  
Anne: *cowarding in corner* well not exactly let go.  
  
Nev: So what it floated off on its own? That's something I'd like to see. *calming down and plopping into a chair* What do we do now?  
  
A/N: Okay people! Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat and Elizabeth stood on deck watching the situation at hand float on over to their ship. They could here both Jack and Salina yelling and scowling at each other which turned out to be of most amusement to them.  
  
William had run to the side tossing a rope overboard to the two drenched pirates. "Grab a hold!"  
  
Jack was the first to grab the rope and began to climb up. "Jack hurry! Jack!"  
  
"I'm moving as fast as I can, love!" He shouted down to Salina who was treading water at the bottom of the rope.  
  
"You can move faster!" She started to push him upwards trying to get him to speed up his pace.  
  
Salina grabbed the rope and tugged desperately on it for Will and the crew to raise them up but there was no answer. The side of the ship shook as one of the sharks hit into it nearly inches away from Salina. Jack dropped from the rope and fell back into the water.  
  
The splash engulfed Salina pulling her into it, she floated further into the water looking around for any sign of him. But she found what she did not wish to see, a hammerhead shark swimming straight for her.  
  
Just as she was about to let out a muffled scream she was pulled from the water and heaved up onto the deck of the Pearl. Salina coughed up the salty water and looked through her soaked strands of hair at the crew.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Rose." A familiar voice announced abruptly. Salina looked up from her spot on the floor to a tall woman with shoulder length black hair and dark enchanting eyes.  
  
"Ello' Anna-Maria." Salina sat up and faced the woman becoming aware of the fact that she was also dripping wet. "I suppose I owe you an apology and a thank you?"  
  
"That would be the proper way to handle this matter." She replied and extended her hand to the pirate on the deck floor, whom took it gladly.  
  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry for saying those things I was just in an uproar about other things, please forgive me."  
  
"Consider it done." Anna smiled and dropped Salina's hand.  
  
"Say, where's Jack?"  
  
"Oh he's right there." Anna pointed to the helm where Jack stood steering as usual.  
  
"He never gets enough of that does he?"  
  
"Never." Anna strolled off down to her cabin leaving salina stand in the center of the deck, dripping wet.  
  
"Salina!" Cat came running out from the crowd.  
  
"What is it Cat?" Salina looked a little perplexed from Cat's display of affection.  
  
"Your okay!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of the older woman and hugged her.  
  
"Cat? Cat please."  
  
Cat backed away smiling, "Right, sorry."  
  
Salina nodded and walked up to the helm. Jack eyed her suspiciously before speaking, "You're not going to fall over again are you?"  
  
Salina smiled, "I don't believe so though it might be amusing." She leaned on the railing and looked down as the sharks swam away. "I'm guessing that we're heading for Tortuga, am I right?"  
  
"Aye that be the place we are heading."  
  
"So you do have a plan?"  
  
"To go to Tortuga, prance into the Faithful Bride, get some rum, become drunk, and find a nice lass to keep me bed warm, I know it's too trashy for your tastes but then again it's not your tastes I'm concerned with."  
  
"No Jack ye never were, because if you had been I wouldn't have been left alone for twelve years." Salina turned and walked away down into the lower decks.  
  
The rest of the crew had already returned to their work, slaving away on the Pearl in the hot mid-day sun. Elizabeth appeared by the helm and tried to get Jack's trust.  
  
"Jack I don't know what went on in the past between you and Salina, but you are being extremely rude to her and she still is a woman you know. Have some respect for her just for that."  
  
"You're right you don't know what went on between her and I, and secondly that pirate is not a woman! She will never be one again, she is too rough and brutal to ever be considered a woman ever again!"  
  
"From what I understand the only reason she became that way is because of you! So maybe it is you who needs to think and reorganize and stop being such a pathetic boy!"  
  
Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it Elizabeth, "Don't push me!"  
  
"What Jack? Are you really going to shoot me? Can you? Go ahead if you can!" Elizabeth stood there for a moment watching his reaction to her accusations.  
  
"SPARROW YOU PULL THAT TRIGGER AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL TEAR THIS SHIP APART! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Salina stood at the top step by the helm glaring harshly at Jack.  
  
He lowered his pistol and placed it back in his belt all the while looking intently at Elizabeth who showed no fear what so ever of death, surprisingly she welcomed it, and to what reason he did not know. Elizabeth, noticing Jack's stare, shoved past Salina and walked down to will whom stood gawking at her.  
  
Salina was the first to speak, her tone furious and aggravated, "Don't ever pull something like that again! I don't care who it is, if it is over me and you wish to shoot someone then aim your pistol at the one who caused the problem not some innocent who was defending me! You still have such a massive temper Jack, one that you have held in you for god knows how long now, and I will not allow you to unleash it on Elizabeth or Cat or anyone else who happens to step in your way, savvy?"  
  
Jack just stood there watching how much passion and anger he had aroused from within her. It illuminated her entire being and for the first time in his life he did not know what to do. Salina noticed his glare and found that what she said had indeed reached him and he understood.  
  
"Right." She nodded and turned on her heal to walk off but felt a comforting hand pull on her arm.  
  
"Salina?" Without turning to face him she listened to his thoughts and tone of voice, waiting for his explanation to surface to which there was none. He hadn't tried to cover his tracks or lie to her he merely spoke his mind, which scared her and caused her to turn and face him eye to eye.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I had no idea that I was so cold."  
  
Salina looked deeply into his eyes, "Jack, you scared me, I didn't know how to stop you. I really thought you were going to pull the trigger. Please don't apologize though, It's not you." She laughed slightly and stopped as she could feel his other arm snake around her waist and pull her closer.  
  
'What am I doing? Why am I letting him do this? This isn't me! Salina wake up!' Her thoughts settled to the back of her mind and she permitted his touch on her skin, his warm embrace covering her entirely, but before she knew it the moment was ruined.  
  
"Captain which would ye prefer, salmon or pork?" Gibbs approached and stopped suddenly taking in what was going on. "Oh, my apologies sir."  
  
"No please go on with your business," Salina broke away from Jack's hold, looking at the floor as she walked away.  
  
Jack gazed at the pirate as she walked off onto the lower deck tieing ropes and tightening them as she made her way to the edge. Was this her place, back with him on this ship, or was this just an unexpected happening? Jack could not answer this question and just continued to stare as he gripped the hard wood of the wheel.  
  
"I'll return later, Captain." Gibbs walked down the steps and down to the galley.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"What am I doing, why am I letting this happen again?" Salina thought aloud as she pulled on the ropes harder and harder. "I shouldn't let him get this close again!"  
  
"Who shouldn't you let get close again?" Salina let go of the rope and fell back on her butt scowling at her clumsiness.  
  
"Oh, hello Will." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"So who shouldn't you let get close to you again?"  
  
"Oh. Gibbs! Last time he drank and got really close to me he barfed all over the front of me, it wasn't a pretty sight." Salina gave a fake laugh and bit her lip still very surprised by his presence.  
  
"I see," Will replied, still very skeptical on the real meaning of her ramblings. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
Salina looked down at her right shoulder and remembered the shark, "Oh, it's just a minor problem, nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
"I've become aware of the fact that everything is minor to you." Will smiled and pulled up her sleeve.  
  
"Will, please it's just a little scra-." Salina let out a harsh scream as Will pressed his fingers to the gapping cut. "BLOODY HELL THAT HURT!" Salina shoved backwards her shoulder still throbbing with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to see it if you want it to be fixed." He laughed throughout his sentence.  
  
"Fixed? Oh no you're not laying a hand on my wound! Your touch hurts!" She objected backing away.  
  
"Well you can't very well walk around bleeding like that."  
  
"I'll fix it me self!"  
  
"Come on it won't take long, and I swear it won't hurt." Salina backed into the railing and watched frantically as will approached her.  
  
"Stay away or I'll- I'll cut you! Yes I'll cut you!" Salina pulled her dagger out and pointed it towards Will. The planks next to her creaked and Salina turned her head to face the person next to her but found herself knocked unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Finally she shut up! All her hollering was giving me a headache!" Jack sheathed his sword again and picked the lass up from the floor, "Now where were you planning on stitching her arm up?"  
  
Will laughed and pointed to Jack's cabin. "That'll do." Jack turned with Salina in his arms and walked her into his cabin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there for now. Who knows what will happen next/ I sure don't and I'm the writer! Oh well guess we'll find out soon, until then please review and I'll keep writing! Love to all! TA! 


	13. Chapter 13: Scars and Maps

Chapter 13:  
  
A/N: Whoa! Next Chapter is here! Please read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You hear me? ANYTHING! (but anything does not include POTC, heh!) *Mickey appears* But it does in this case! *fake laugh as she watches Mickey leave* Stupid blighter.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina's eyes fluttered opened and she gazed around at Jack's cabin. "Oh lord, please tell me that Jack didn't bed me!"  
  
"Relax Salina. Jack's been outside the whole time steering as usual." Will commented as he looked over her shoulder once again.  
  
Salina lay in the white sheets looking at him questionably, "You didn't bed me did you?"  
  
Will's eyes widened in shock, "NO! I have a wife thank you!"  
  
"Oh so you bedded her?" Salina smiled devilishly at him knowing that she was getting on his nerves.  
  
Will was about to retort back but he found a better solution, pressing his fingers to her wound. Salina let out a bellowing scream that echoed throughout the entire ship. Through gritted teeth she spoke huskily, "Damn you to Davie Jones' locker! Argh!"  
  
"Serves you right." Cat entered the room with a smile, her bright green eyes streaming through her thick black lashes and boring into Salina's head.  
  
Cat sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed looking at the grown woman with amusement. Salina rolled her eyes, "I'm glad I'm your bloody entertainment for the day."  
  
"Don't worry I'm almost done." Will looked down her arm and noticed a rose tattooed to her forearm, "where did you get that?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"That tattoo?"  
  
Salina gave him a glare before answering, perhaps he really hadn't known, and "It was a long time ago, a sore subject to be sure so f you don't mind dropping it I'd be much obliged."  
  
"A sore subject eh?" Cat looked up at Will with a small thread of distress. "Does it have to do with Jack?"  
  
Salina closed her eyes and let the events of that particular day flow through her mind. The day that she had stormed out of a pub and Jack talked to her about it then went with her to get the tattoo he was her counselor then, she loved that memory it was one of her better ones. She lay there in silence for a while as Will and Cat studied her reaction to the question at hand.  
  
Her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling waiting for the question to be posed again, which never happened. "You know you're as persistent as your father was." Salina smiled a moment before continuing, "Like I said it was a long time ago and I'm going to leave it at that. Now if you are done with my arm I'd like to get back to work."  
  
Will removed his hand from her shoulder and allowed her to sit up and stretch. "I'll be off now," with that salina stood and walked back out onto the deck rolling her sleeve back down and covering up the tattoo.  
  
"That woman has a lot of secrets," Will suggested as he watched Salina vacate the room.  
  
"Aye, that she does but I think Jack may have more."  
  
"I think you may be right."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina stepped out onto the deck and let the sea breeze whip through her damp heavy hair. She looked around and saw everyone hard at work not worried about what the future would hold. A shiver went up her spine and she noticed Elizabeth walking towards her.  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"Salina can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"What's this about Beth?"  
  
"Do you love this life? The life of a pirate?"  
  
Salina scoffed, "Of course, it's in me veins. Why do you ask? You're not thinking of being a pirate are you?"  
  
"Maybe, Its just lately I have felt rather free spirited a little like I'm leaving behind a life."  
  
"What type of a life? Or is it that you want to leave behind a life of love and live one of adventure?" Salina raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger woman with curious eyes.  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer and allowed her eyes to float to the floor as she shoved passed Salina down to the lower quarters.  
  
Salina rolled her eyes, "Young love. Does it always have its troubles? If so why does it pull me into them?" She sighed and began to work again.  
  
"Perhaps it feels a certain attraction to you." A husky voice sternly noted.  
  
"Perhaps I just linger in trouble." Salina replied not even turning to see whom she was speaking with.  
  
"Perhaps that is the irresistible attraction that you poses." The man who contained the husky voice leaned on the railing in front of Salina.  
  
"Jack I wish you'd quite your useless acts of trying to seduce me, It aint going to work. So bug off!" Salina pushed him aside and continued to tie the ropes.  
  
Jack stood laughing, amused at her frustration, "Do I tire you, love?"  
  
Salina starred him sternly in the eye watching the words flow from his mouth, "As a matter of fact ye do, so if ye don't mind leaving that would be wonderful."  
  
"So it's okay for you to pester me, but when it's you working and me being the obnoxious brat then there's a problem, eh?"  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
Jack stepped up behind her this time wrapping his hands around her fairly built abdomen. "Is that right?" He began in a whisper massaging her sides, his tender touch causing memories to fly through her mind, memories she had forgotten, ones she did not want to remember.  
  
Salina closed her eyes biting her bottom lip tightly as her hands rolled over the top of his. "Aye, it is," she grabbed his hands and flung them from her body storming off down the deck, not even looking back at the man she left standing dumbfounded in the center of the deck.  
  
"Salina," he called to her hoping that she might turn around and come back to him, even though he knew it would never happen.  
  
Salina spun around and looked at him with longing eyes, "You know next I'm in trouble I think I'm just going to stick it out on my own because I find it too hard to keep business separate from pleasure!" She sighed enthusiastically and looked back up to him, "if you decide to come talk to me, nothing more, I'll be in my cabin. But the only thing I will have you discuss with me is that of our little adventure and I don't mean one that ends in your bed." With that she turned back around and walked heavily down the steps to her quarters.  
  
She entered her room and slammed the door examining the small crowded room. "I HATE HIM!" Salina picked up a wooded chair and tossed it against the wall allowing the broken splinters to fall to the floor.  
  
She slid down the back of the door pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "But I love him so much more." Her lips became shaky and she could feel the cold tears pulling at the corners of her eyes, "No! I will not cry for him ever again!"  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door and Salina scooted away, standing and then wiping her face to rid it of its painful disposition.  
  
"Salina are ye okay? I heard a crash."  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Salina sat on her minuscule bed and stared at the door a moment before responding, "Sure."  
  
Cat stepped in and looked around noticing the broken pieces of a chair scattered in the corner, her eyes turned to Salina who was trying desperately to fight away her tears of rage. She walked over and sat down next to the older woman, 'Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Salina put her head in her hands and then lifted it back up shaking her head, "No, I'm not. But," she smiled at Cat, "don't worry about me." Salina peered at Cat's palm with curiosity.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my hand?"  
  
Salina snapped out of her daze and recoiled her thoughts, "oh, no. It's just I was thinking about your scars, the ones on your right palm."  
  
"I already told you god knows how many times what happened."  
  
"I know, it's just they remind me of something," she picked Cat's calloused hand up and examined it, "Come with me a moment."  
  
Salina pulled Cat out of her room and ran recklessly up on6to the deck. "Where are ye taking me Salina?'  
  
Salina shoved opened Jack's door and rushed over to his desk slumping down in his chair and rummaging through his crinkled maps, "Come here, let me see your hand."  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me, eh?" Jack inquired as he glared over her shoulder at the maps.  
  
"I'm not, I'm simply using your maps, savvy?"  
  
Jack leaned further down and rested his neck on Salina's shoulder rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "That's fine by me, because we don't have to talk at all."  
  
Salina looked up at Cat, who was laughing at the two of them, and rolled her eyes. "Jack if ye don't mind?" There was a certain frustration in her voice.  
  
He smiled and backed away, "As ye wish." Jack turned and was about to leave when the sudden urge to continue harassing Salina hit him. "But, make sure you see me when you're done. We have, " he paused a moment looking at Cat, "things to discuss, savvy?"  
  
Salina relaxed and gave a pleasing grin to the sinful man at the door and spoke in a most harmonious voice, "Aye Jack we WILL have many things to discuss once I find the coordinates to this treasure of which you have vaguely described. B Have a nice day!" With that she went back to the maps, constantly looking in between Cat's palm and the rigid parchment.  
  
Jack turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him, "Damn women, the whole lot of em'!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"If ye don't mind me asking, how are my scars going to help ye find a treasure? I'm mean to me it seems kind of mad but hey if it makes sense to you please share your thoughts with me."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is what Jack told me."  
  
"Oh great we're going on his word," she let out an over-emphasized groan and slouched over the desk.  
  
"Well it's better than none, I s'pose. I've found it!" Salina dropped Cat's hand and pulled the map out from underneath all the others and looked it over carefully. She stood and ran out of the room onto the deck and up to the helm where Jack stood steering.  
  
"Find something of interest, love?" He asked with a raised brow.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did, but I am a little puzzled." She brought the map over to him and pointed to a certain spot, " I found the coordinates based on her scars but there is no island or anything in that region."  
  
Jack leaned over enjoying her closeness to him, he grazed his hand across her back and she moved away, "Jack please try to pay attention for a moment!"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are speaking about," he gave his seductive grin, the one that makes Salina shiver with passion inside.  
  
She turned her face back to the map avoiding his comment, "Jack you know these maps better than anyone else so what lies in that spot?" Salina brought the map back over to him and he studied it for a short period of time then broke out in a roaring laugh.  
  
Salina looked him over with questioning eyes, "he's gone mad."  
  
"No," Jack tried to settle his sudden burst of joy, "no, do you see where that spot is? What's the one place in the Caribbean that has a significant tie to us other then Port Royal and Tortuga?" This time he looked at her with seriousness.  
  
She bit her lip before she replied, "Sakura Island?" Jack nodded his head, a slight smile shaping on his salty lips. "But why would Barbossa go back there?"  
  
"Haven't got the slightest idea, love. But we're nearing Tortuga, we should be there by nightfall."  
  
Salina rolled her eyes, "Oh joy." She took the map and walked off. 


	14. Chapter 14: Anger, Rage, And The Past

Chapter 14:  
  
Nev; *walks out of pub and steps right into a raging battle* What the-  
  
Anne: *follows Nev out of the pub and sees cannon fire not far off* Mary mother of god!  
  
Pp: *runs out into scene and unsheathes her sword* CHARGE!  
  
Anne: *looks at Nev curiously*  
  
Nev: Don't ask. Come on! *unsheathes sword and takes on another pirate*  
  
A/N: Well I'm sorry if my last chapter was a tad confusing, this one will be better I promise.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Land ho! Tortuga's on the horizon!" Salina peered up to the crow's nest and listened to the abrupt announcement. She then walked to the edge of the ship and gazed out at the island, at all of its radiance.  
  
"I'm home." She muttered underneath her breath watching the waves crash against the side of the magnificent ship.  
  
"We haven't been here for so long I almost forgot what it was like in this dim, rotten town." Cat leaned on the railing next to Salina keeping her gaze on the 'rotten' island. "Why didn't we come here for supplies and whatnot before?"  
  
"To avoid the past, if that makes sense." Salina lowered her eyes to the planks then brought them back up as a pleasant memory came to her, "My favorite thing about this island is that not even the British Navy can tame it, true they have tried but never succeeded. It's a wild animal, a beats all its own."  
  
"Aye, it is. Say Salina what is so unique about Sakura Island?"  
  
Salina's eyes flashed to Cat's and a feeling of pain surrounded her, "The past darling, nothing but the past." Salina smiled weakly and began to walk to her quarters but turned swiftly, "You might want to make ready, we'll be arriving soon!"  
  
Cat nodded and went back to the rough island; the view was most amazing from that angle. The sun was setting just beyond the westerly tress and was cloaking the island in the most astonishing of colors, pink, red, orange, and a hint of blue.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Cat turned and saw William Turner standing behind her, "Hello Mr. Turner."  
  
Will took a step up and leaned against the railing, "It's going to be a long night."  
  
"Aye, that it is." The wind blew through the untamed locks of red hair upon Cat's head and her look turned to a concerned one, "Better get ready then, eh?"  
  
Will nodded agreeably, "I suppose so."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
There was a clank as Jack stepped up onto the peer, his boots crashing into the wood. "Come on ye scaberish dogs! This here be your mischief night, so be on with it, lads!" The crew bustled out of the boats and hurried down the peer to greet the women of the night and their pints of rum.  
  
Salina climbed out of the rowboat and walked steadily down the peer taking in all the action around her. "Nothings changed around here."  
  
"And nothing ever will, it's just the way it is."  
  
"True, rarely does a place change. Unfortunately the people who inhabit the place do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, love?"  
  
"What it's supposed to mean, Jack is that for the past god knows how many years I've been avoiding this island because of you! Yes you! I knew you'd come back here, you always do. It's in your nature to and I didn't want to see you!"  
  
There was no word to describe the hurt expression on his face at that moment, "Jack, I couldn't see you. It would've pained me too much; even now as I speak I am hurting. Hurting because I cannot have what I want most in this world, for one reason or another."  
  
"And what is it that ye want exactly?"  
  
Salina let out a little laugh, "I should've thought that was easy to guess. Jack, I can't have you, and over the years that thought has killed me little by little everyday. And what hurts worse is now, you're standing right here in front of me and I still can't have you, at least not the way I used to."  
  
Jack stood there silent, not a word being uttered from his lips. "I don't know why I told you that, it probably just hurt you worse and that wasn't my purpose."  
  
"Your bloody right, and I don't give a damn if it was your purpose or not. You said it all the same!" Jack stormed off down the peer heading straight for the pub.  
  
"JACK! YE STUPIND MANGY CAD!" Salina threw her hands up to her face and rubbed her temples exhaustedly.  
  
Salina could feel a friendly hand patting her shoulder, "He'll get over it Salina, no doubt there." Gibbs stood smiling down at Salina.  
  
"I'm afraid the question isn't whether he will get over it, but when will he get over it?"  
  
Gibbs nodded and extended his arm out, "In that case, may I escort ye to the Faithful Bride then, Miss?"  
  
"You called me Miss again, Gibbs."  
  
"Terribly sorry, Madam."  
  
Salina smacked his shoulder lightly, laughing and then taking his arm. "Just take me to the pub."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina marched into the pub merrily, waving her hands about in a fury of laughter. "And that be how Jack lost to me in a duel!"  
  
Cat, Gibbs and Will, who were all listening intently to her stories, surrounded her. They sat at a table as she began a new story for them to hear. "Then there was the time at Port Royal where-."  
  
Jack walked up and thrust his hands on the table angrily; Salina peered up at him with curious eyes. "Yes Jack, something you need?"  
  
"For you to shut your trap!"  
  
"Oh Jack, please don't get harsh." She rubbed her fingertips across his hand, outlining the scars he bore.  
  
He yanked his hand away, "What do you think you're doing, woman?"  
  
"What ye gave up on pet names for me?" She looked up at him and realized he was being serious, "Jack I think this is the first time I've ever seen you this angry, oh except for that time in Nym's cave, you were fairly angry there."  
  
Jack grabbed her by the collar and thrust her up on the table, Salina broke out in hysterical laughter as everyone around her took in the seriousness of his anger. Salina could feel the cold metal of a dagger at her throat and she looked at Jack amusedly, "Jack I knew you liked it rough, but daggers? Isn't that a little too rough, even for you?"  
  
Sparrow tossed her from the table, chairs broke as her body flew into them and then fell to the floor with a crash. Salina spit the blood from her lip and watched as Jack walked by, his boots thumping on the wood.  
  
She rolled over on her back and looked around at the crowd of people and then smiled. "You know something Jack?"  
  
Jack stooped and looked at the battered woman, "Haven't you had enough?"  
  
Salina turned back around and faced him with an evil grin plastered to her face, "Your rage hasn't changed since the day I met you! You're still the same angered, frightened man you were then! The only difference now is you don't have a young woman to cool that rage."  
  
"Your right! Now all I have is an old wench!" He turned on his heel and started to walk to the whore in the corner.  
  
Salina narrowed her eyes and then leapt from the floor at Jack, "Bastard! How dare you say that!" She began wrestling him to the ground punching and scratching at every chance she got. "I'm the reason you're alive today! Me!"  
  
Gibbs ran up behind her puling her off of Jack and falling backwards to the ground. "LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Salina stop it! You've got to stop!" Gibbs held her tightly to the floor and slowly she stopped wriggling about.  
  
Jack stood rubbing his jaw where Salina's fist had hit, there were deep red finger marks around his neck and scratched on his cheek. "You're the reason I'm alive now, eh? Well tell me oh presenter of stories, how did you manage to keep me alive?"  
  
Elizabeth walked into the pub with a questionable look on her face, "What's going on? Jack you're bleeding!" She then looked to Salina who was pinned to the floor by Gibbs, the blood from her lip draining onto the floor.  
  
"Let me up and I'll explain!" She shouted knowing that everyone was now in this most unique event.  
  
Gibbs moved and let her sit up, "Beth do you still have that necklace, the one you took from your father?" Salina wiped the sweat from her forehead and watched the girl pull it from her neck and toss it.  
  
"You se this Jack?" She held up the chain with the Celtic cross and ring strung on it. "Well do you?"  
  
"Aye, I see it." His eyes lowered as Salina stood and walked towards him.  
  
"What pray tell is the significance of this ring, I wonder? Do you remember that day Jack? I remember it very well because that was the day that I was told to betray you or else I'd never see you alive again! I had no idea of what you were to ask me that night, it wasn't even a thought in my mind."  
  
Jack turned away from the angered woman, whom quickly turned it back to hers, "I loved you, it's true, and I did what I thought was right. I tried to warn you but I was stopped and accused before I could say anything. But if I remember right I gave this back to you just before I left and told you to give it to give it one of your whores. Seems how it's still strung on my necklace I conclude there was never another woman who topped me."  
  
There was a sharp clap as Jack's hand met Salina's face. She bit her lip and looked to the ground tears almost filling her eyes, "I told you before Jack, I didn't want to see you again because it hurt me too much, but now I'm numb. Numb with fear, hate, anger, and I can't stand you now. I'm sorry for believing you could help me, I was wrong." Salina dropped the necklace to the floor and shoved through the crowd heading out of the pub.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Awe, they hurt each other. I'm sorry for this chapter for being, well, a little depressing. Don't worry thing will cheer up soon. Please Review! Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15: Everything Is Gone The Ship,...

Chapter 15:  
  
A/N: Well here we go again! More anger and a little happiness!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! DON'T ASK!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"All right! Get on with your lives! Nothing to see here!" Gibbs shouted at the crowd of people standing around watching Jack, who was bent over picking up the necklace.  
  
A woman came up behind him, caressing his shoulders with her long fingers. "Come on, after one night with me you'll forget all about that wench, I promise."  
  
"Oh really?" Jack raised his eyebrow staring down at the woman, "What's your name?"  
  
"Genevieve. Come on." She pulled on his arm slightly gazing up at his extraordinary brown eyes.  
  
He turned to Gibbs with a smile, "Gibbs do us a favor and get rid of this!" He tossed the necklace to the man then walked up a flight of stairs with the woman.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Come back here!" Elizabeth shouted at him with disgust.  
  
"Don't even try it, Miss. He won't listen. The only person he ever listen to beside William Turner was Salina, and now they're both gone so he really doesn't care."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "You're wrong. My cousin is still here, she's just hurt badly, because of him. She loves him Gibbs. Why do they hurt each other?"  
  
"If I knew that this would've been solved a long time ago." Gibbs turned and walked to the bar.  
  
"I can't let this happen, it's not supposed to be like this." Elizabeth turned and walked out of the pub.  
  
Salina and Cat were sitting across the lot on an old bench in between some trees watching the commotion in the streets. "Cat what do you suppose we'll do now?"  
  
"You're supposed to be the Captain not I."  
  
Salina rested her head on the young woman's shoulder, "yeah but you're the first mate and I'm asking your advice."  
  
"How about you march on in that there pub and sweep Sparrow right off his feet."  
  
Salina sat up laughing, "Right I can see that happening, I'd pick him up and we'd both fall through the floor." The two women sat there laughing.  
  
Elizabeth walked up to them with enraged eyes, "You're not going to do anything about this situation? You're just going to sit here and laugh about it like there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"That's about right, love." Salina smiled innocently at her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people!"  
  
"Look Cat she cursed!"  
  
"Bet that's the first time in her life!"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Salina from the bench, "You're coming with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jack's on the second floor of that pub in a room with a whore. THAT'S WHY!"  
  
Salina's eyes widened, "WHAT?" She yanked her arm away from Elizabeth and marched irritably into the pub mumbling as she stomped. "Why that good for nothing, two timing, son of a -."  
  
She walked up the stairs and down the hall until she came to a room with rum spilt on the floor in front of the door, "This is theirs all right."  
  
Salina kicked the door opened and walked in aiming her pistol at the whore's head, "Slowly back off of him and get dressed."  
  
The woman grabbed a sheet and wrapped herself in it, picking up her cloths as she left the room. "GET DRESSED!" She shouted at Jack.  
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"  
  
"Getting your ass out of here, that's what!"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want my ass out of here, ever think of that?"  
  
She pointed the pistol in between his legs and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe with a little persuasion you will?"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Downstairs in the pub Gibbs and Cat listened to the shouting going on upstairs, "She really does have an effect on him doesn't she?"  
  
"Apparently so." Gibbs replied as they continued to listen in.  
  
The woman who was in the room with Jack came running down the stairs now dressed, "I should've gotten paid ahead of time."  
  
Gibbs and Cat broke out in laughter and watched as Salina brought Jack back down to the pub.  
  
"Where's me necklace?" She shouted to Gibbs.  
  
"Your necklace?" Jack looked at her curiously.  
  
"It was mine to begin with!"  
  
They hadn't even made it down the steps when the door to the pub was flung open and a rather unscrupulous pirate stepped in, his tattered hat hanging over his face, "Is there a Sparrow in this here pub?"  
  
Salina's eyes flew to the man and she froze in her spot. Jack grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards up the stairs. "Come on."  
  
Salina turned and ran after him trying not to look at the man who caught site of them fleeing the scene. More pirates rushed into the pub and began rummaging through, trying to find anything or anyone linked to Jack.  
  
Gibbs tripped one pirate and hit him over the head with a rum bottle, "Me rum! Damn it why'd I have to pick up that bottle?" He was quickly brought into another brawl, as was Cat.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When they had reached the top platform Jack pulled Salina to the left towards a window, but she pulled right to the other one. They stood there for a moment fighting over which direction to head in until a pistol went off and shot between them.  
  
They turned their heads sideways and saw the pirate nearly at the top of the stairs; they both ran to the window on the right. Salina grabbed hold of Jack as they jumped through the glass window into the water at the docks. There were two big splashes and many small splashes as their bodies and the shards of glass came in contact with the water.  
Jack surfaced first, his trusty hat floating next to him; he began looking around for Salina whom hadn't surfaced yet.  
  
She poked her head out of the water enough to get a breath of air and then motioned for Jack to follow her. Her and Jack swam under one of the peers and waited there in the mirky water for the pirates to investigate and then leave the site.  
  
Salina looked over at Jack and for the first time noticed how much of him had stayed the same. He still was the devilishly handsome man she fell in love with all those years ago, and he still had that glint of adventure in his eyes.  
  
She pushed a few stray hairs out of his face and looked him over once more.  
  
Jack looked at her confusingly, "What are you doing, love?"  
  
Salina shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Jack grinned revealing his gold teeth, "You can't resist me can you?"  
  
Salina's eyes widened in shock and she turned in the water making a small splash, "You know you are the most-." Jack swam behind her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hush, you'll get us caught." He whispered as he watched some of the pirates cross the peer above them. "Come on." He took a breath and pulled her under the water with him trying not to create too many bubbles.  
  
Salina wrapped her leg around some seaweed to keep herself from floating off in the water; Jack held onto her trying to keep himself from floating away. Salina began to loosen her grip on the seaweed and float to the surface but Jack wouldn't let her.  
  
She pointed to her throat and at the surface of the water and tried frantically to free herself so that she could get air, but her efforts were unsuccessful. Jack, realizing what condition she was in, grasped her face in his palms and pressed his lips to hers and blew air into her mouth.  
  
After a moment he pulled away taking notice of her unconscious state. He pulled her to the surface of the water looking around to see if the pirates were gone before pulling her onto the peer.  
  
She laid there on the peer her body cold and numb of motion; Jack started to apply pressure to her chest and then force air into her lungs. After a minute or so, Salina gagged up the polluted water and rolled onto her side.  
  
Jack flopped backwards on the peer exhausted from all the excitement of the day. "You really need to learn how to take care of yourself, love?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What do you mean what's that? Taking care of yourself, you know keeping yourself alive."  
  
"No not that Jack! That!" Salina sat up and pointed to smoke rising from the pub.  
  
"The Faithful Bride!" Jack shot up and grabbed Salina by the hand lifting her from the wood planks and dragging her down the peer.  
  
"Jack! Please slow down! I haven't gotten my strength back yet!" She dropped onto the road just outside of the pub.  
  
"Salina! Get up!" He lifted her by her armpits and stood her up straight gazing into her sea blue eyes, "listen to me, stay right here, and don't go anywhere, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Jack let go of her and rushed to the pub as she fell back to her knees and then completely backwards into the ash and rubble.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The sun crept over the horizon and Salina's eyes opened slowly taking in the light of day, she groaned and rubbed her eyes, " Jack, I had this really weird dream that we were being hunted by these really ugly looking pirates and then we were in water then a fire and then I passed out." Salina opened her eyes and looked around at the burned down building and her body lying in the road.  
  
"It wasn't a dream! It really happened!"  
  
Jack tossed some burnt wood into a small pile of ash, "No, it was as real as that sun over there, and now everything is gone."  
  
"Gone?" Salina stood and walked over to the tired man.  
  
"The crew, the ship, everything."  
  
"The ship, the crew? Cat?" Salina turned and walked through the burned piled of wood looking for any remains. "What do we do now?" Her worn out voice stung her dry throat and her parched tongue.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, sad ending. Very sorry, please don't be mad, more chapters to come soon! Review please! Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort In The Oddest Of Pla...

Chapter 16:  
  
A/N: IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE! lol, yea heres the next one, I'm tired so I don't want to write a long author note, sorry! Thanks for your lovely reviews; I love you all very much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; don't ask!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina lay back on the charred and broken wood, watching the small waves ride into the peer. She was off in a daze, probably dreaming about the great sea and its masterpieces wishing she were there and not on this torn land. There were so many things that she wanted to experience in her life, so much adventure, but things just constantly turned worse for her. All she wanted was to be free, free from her gilded cage, which was placed upon her as she was born.  
  
She broke her daze and noticed Jack rummaging through the ash and leftovers from the raging fire that destroyed the Faithful Bride. He looked so pale in the morning light, so frozen; Salina stood shakily and walked over to him. His expression stayed the same even as Salina leaned her head upon his frigid shoulder.  
  
Finally she found the words to speak. "Jack I'm sorry for last night, for everything. I know I generally don't apologize, especially to you," he didn't even notice her sympathy or enlightened disposition. "But I am truly sorry about the Pearl and the Bride, I know you loved them both and relied on them for support at times. And I'm sorry for being such an ass yesterday, I had no right to say the things I said."  
  
Salina hesitated a little before continuing; her bottom lip trembling with fear and sorrow, "Jack, I will not hurt you any further, I will do this on my own now. And for what it's worth I understand how you feel, goodbye Jack."  
  
The sadden woman turned on her heal and began to walk towards the peer. Jack looked up and watched her with utter amazement in his eyes. Was this the same Salina? Is this who she really was underneath all of that fake hatred and selfish squander? Is this the same woman he knew twelve years earlier?  
  
Jack slowly followed her and grabbed her arm pulling her back to face him, "That's my ship and my crew that they have, I am coming! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Salina looked him over and smiled, "Inescapably." For the first time in years Salina felt that her and Jack were on the same line, that they agreed undoubtedly on the same thing. She loved having him there, he renewed within her a part of her that had fallen and long been lost.  
  
He looked her over and then pushed aside a few stray hairs that were left dangling in her face. Her eyes closed as his rough hand caressed her cheek; she could feel his body become flush against hers and she began falling into temptation. She wanted him, it was the truth, but was this right? This was not the moment for love or lust, this was a time for rash action and anger, she knew this but proceeded with her desires anyway.  
  
Her lips were nearly a centimeter away from his; she could feel his breath upon her face the cold sensation of love overcame her and she lunged forward to press her lips to his but stopped as a shout rang out.  
  
"Jack! Salina!" Salina's eyes flew open and she saw William and Cat standing a few feet away looking quite confused at the position her and Jack were in.  
  
Salina looked back to Jack, also examining the currant position they were in. His arms were wrapped around her back and side as hers were strung around the back of his neck. She looked up at Jack's face and noticed a sly grin; she cringed.  
  
Jack loosened his grip and let go sending Salina plummeting into a pile of ash. Through the haze of dust Will and Cat could hear muffled swearing and shouts of accusation.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, love? Me hands slipped that's all." Jack smiled again looking down at the woman coated in dirt and soot whom had eyes ready and willing to kill him. "Here," Jack extended his hand to help her up but she ignored it.  
  
"Here take my hand, I'll help you up. I'm only the idiot who sent you to the ground but hey I'll pretend like it was the guy down the road and I'll help you up," she said in mock amusement and stood up brushing herself off and walking over to William.  
  
Salina coughed on some of the dirt still lodged in her throat as Jack stood by laughing, "Do you find this amusing Sparrow?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"That's great, ye stand here laughing at my coughing while your ship and crew are somewhere in the Caribbean being held captive by Barbossa, what a great plan ye have," she swirled around and looked at Jack, "I can tell you care about them greatly."  
  
Jack smile dropped to a frown, "That hurt, love."  
  
"Serves you right," she turned back around to Will and Cat, "So what exactly happened here yesterday?"  
  
Cat began in a solid voice, "Well after you and Jack ran up stairs more pirates rushed in attacking everyone. I overheard them say they were looking for a map. It's a lot of trouble for just a map if you ask me."  
  
Jack began rummaging through the leftovers once more, tossing wood as he went along. There was a loud crash as a piece of lumber hit the flagstone street, Salina rolled her eyes in disgust and urged Cat to keep going.  
  
"Why they were after you two, I don't know, all I know is they began to take the crew and hold them captive so me and Will ran out to find you two, but had no such luck until now."  
  
"We were at the bottom of the peer," Jack interrupted, "I've found it!"  
  
Salina flew around, her anger rising, "For Christ's sake Jack shut your trap before someone hears us!"  
  
He held his hands up in defense and once she was facing Cat again he looked over his newly found artifact, the silver chained necklace unharmed by the fire.  
  
"What of the Pearl?"  
  
"Half of Barbossa's crew boarded it taking it with them as they left the harbor, after that I couldn't tell you what happened to it." Salina nodded and looked to Will.  
  
"We need to obtain a ship and fast! Cat, Will I want you two to go find a ship not too big but one that won't fall apart, got it?" They nodded in agreement, "Jack and I have some loose ends to take care of, and we'll meet you back here by sunset."  
  
William and Cat turned and walked slowly in the other direction, as the turned the corner they stopped and let out their laughter. "Ah, that's one thing I'll never understand about Jack."  
  
"What is?" Cat questioned.  
  
"How he can affect woman like that. What is it about him that makes him so desirable?"  
  
"Awe, what is little Willy boy getting jealous? Captain getting more love than you?" Cat gave a suggestive smile and nudged Will in his side.  
  
He laughed and then let out a long awaited sigh, he then stepped up and began walking down the street again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Will peered down at Cat, her fiery hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She smiled up at him awaiting his reply, "Come on Will you can tell me, I may be a lass but I know a few things about life."  
  
"Oh do you now?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Cat nudged him in his arm again, "Now tell me, what's got you so troubled?"  
  
"It's nothing, just Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh," Cat swallowed hard and scanned the street with her eyes.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
She turned back and looked over his worried expression, he was so sweet to her, she couldn't remember the last time a man actually took the time to ask her if they had offended her or even cared to know. "No, please continue."  
  
"I know she'll be fine, she can take care of herself pretty well," He chuckled remembering the time she hit the unfortunate pirate with the Aztec pole. "I don't know, I'm just worried for her well being, whether she'll cross the line and they'll kill her and whatnot."  
  
"Will, don't worry. We'll get her back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now come on, we have a ship to find!" Cat pulled him through the street and down to another peer.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina faced Jack and sighed loudly walking over to him. "Come on Jack, we need to find out more about why they want the map to Sakura island."  
  
"Hold up a minute." Jack leaned out a grabbed her arm, "Where do you propose we get this information from the Faithful Bride was our main source of information about pirates."  
  
Salina bit her lip and studied him for a moment, " I know a place."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You ever heard of the Mystic Traveler?"  
  
"The Witch?"  
  
"One in the same, she can help us, maybe tell us where Barbossa and your crew are."  
  
"I'm not going to go see a witch to find me ship! I would do better on me own!"  
  
"Fine, stay here and search through the rubble. Doubt you'll find anything useful, but you're welcome to try. I'm going to go see her and if you decide to come her house is on the corner of Maybury and Bethany." With that said Salina shoved passed Jack and walked in the direction of the old woman's house.  
  
Jack kicked a board and then walked steadily next to Salina, "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Don't rub it in, I'm still the Captain!"  
  
"Of what ship?" Salina smiled and continued her steady pace.  
  
A/N: That's all for the moment, I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks again for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated! TA! 


	17. Chapter 17: How I Feel

Chapter 17:  
  
A/N: Good Morning Ya'll! lol, anyways I love you guys so much, 74 reviews within 17 chapters that's more than my last story got within 20-25 chapters! I want to thank you all, but how? I KNOW HOW! CANDY! *grabs bags of candy off of shelf* Okay I got: Skittles, M&M's, Twizzlers, and some Kisses (Hershey Kisses (pip!)). *passes out candy from a big sack like Santa's*  
  
Reviewer: Is that an elf?  
  
Nev: No that's just my sister *shrugs and hands out candy* Heres some for you, and you, and you! Oops I'm out of candy!  
  
All Reviewers: WHAT!?!?!?! *Draw swords and pistols all pointing at Nev*  
  
Nev: *holds up bag of candy and smiles* Just kidding! *Watches them sheath their swords and put away their pistols then wipes brow* I think it's beat if I move on with the story before I get shot, so without further delay HERE IT IS!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack watched an intoxicated man swagger down the street, his hair was a mess and his gut was hanging out. Jack turned from the window and looked at Salina. "That could be me right now, but no we had to come here." He slumped down in an old rickety wooden chair.  
  
"And where would you go to get your precious rum? The Faithful Bride is in ashes." She gave a careless glance over to Jack and then sat quiet once again.  
  
They were in the front room of the Mystic's house waiting for their session to begin. Jack, trying to keep himself amused, began twiddling his thumbs, that didn't last long. "Dear lord this is her house and we're the guests, we shouldn't be waiting for her she should be-."  
  
"The mystic will see you now." A maid walked out of the back room, she stood tall and thin, she couldn't have been more then seventeen. Salina looked at her pale face and long brown locks, she was beautiful, and it bewildered her to see such a fine young woman in this place, but she stood anyway.  
  
"S'bout time," Jack slurred as he stood and followed the young woman to the Mystic's room.  
  
They entered the room and an old woman sat behind a small table wrapped in enchanting clothes and fabrics, her old grey hair hung down in long strands over her shoulders. "Please sit down." She asked politely her voice coarse but fragile at the same time.  
  
Salina looked over to Jack who was too busy flirting with the maid to even hear the request. Salina gripped her fists and waited a minute to see if he would stop on his own and realize that everyone was waiting on him before she stood and yanked him to a seat. "Jack I swear one of these days if some other cutthroat doesn't kill you out of mercy for everyone else on this earth, I WILL!"  
  
The old woman sat in front of the table chuckling over the incident. "Ah, young love. I suppose this is why you are here? Problems in the relationship, eh?"  
  
"Trust me if there were a relationship there would be problems." Salina scoffed as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
Again the woman laughed, "So why is it you have come to see me then?"  
  
Jack looked away grumbling, "Some Mystic she is, can't even see why we are here."  
  
"Don't impugn me powers boy!" She reached across the table and hit him on the head with her wooden cane, now it was Salina's turn to laugh. "I merely wanted to see if you knew why you were here."  
  
Jack took his hat off and began rubbing his head in the spot where the cane had hit, "We want to locate a ship, we were hoping you could help."  
  
"Ah, I see. But is that the real reason why you came. You don't want to find truth anywhere else?" The woman turned to Salina giving a questioning grin.  
  
Salina eyed her a moment before placing some gold coins on the table, "We are willing to pay you handsomely for your cooperation."  
  
Jack gaped at the gold, "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Me own personal stash, what a woman's not allowed to be rich?" Jack turned back from the gold and looked to the woman who studied them both.  
  
"It's a pirate ship you seek, right? I won't help, it's bad enough the navy already wants me locked up I can not help you with this, they will lock me up for sure."  
  
Salina looked at her pleadingly, "Please, this is our lives. Our family is on there, we- I can't loose them again." Salina placed her hand on the old woman's in a sympathetic way. "Please."  
  
Jack sat back watching all of this with intense eyes, the woman looked between the two pirates and sighed, "I'm sorry Milady but I can't."  
  
She dropped Salina's hand and started to leave the room, Salina shifted in her seat to watch her retreat from the room. At the same time some rough looking fellows entered the house.  
  
"Eh, are ye the witch?" Their words slurred horribly and the stench of rum and whiskey surrounded them.  
  
"I am no witch!" The old woman protested.  
  
The man swayed slightly as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the old woman, "Die witch!"  
  
"Grana-Shanks!" The young woman came running out of another room and grabbed the old woman to the floor. The pistol fired and its bullet buried itself into the wall.  
  
"Bloody ell'!" He began reloading the gun swaying back and forth as the other scrupulous fellow walked up to the two women his gun extended down at them. "Which one of ye would like to go first?" He asked showing his rotten dingy teeth.  
  
"Hey!" The man looked up from the women and saw Salina.  
  
"Oy! Can't ye see I'm busy here, I'll be with ye later!"  
  
Salina grabbed the cane from the ground and knocked him aside. She then unsheathed her sword and placed it to his neck, she froze as she felt the barrel of a gun on her flesh.  
  
"Such a fine figure ye have, your flesh is so soft and pure," He rubbed his hand across Salina's back, "too bad ye won't have it any more if ye don't release him!"  
  
Salina laughed, turning and facing him, "Sir, answer me question here, how many men were in this building when you entered?"  
  
The man looked her over thinking about the question, "None, just ye and the two witches here."  
  
Salina got close to his face resting her hands on his shoulders. "you see, that's where you're wrong," she thrust him backwards into Jack's sword, "there was one man and three women, you really need to pay more attention."  
  
The man gagged on the blood seeping in his throat. "Now," Salina turned and placed the tip of her sword to the other man's neck, "How might you be?"  
  
He stuttered slightly, "Th-the names Timothy."  
  
"Timothy, eh? Well Tim I'll give you a choice. You can either run out of this here building and never disturb these woman again or you can stay and I can make your death slow and painful. So what be your choice?"  
  
"I'll leave."  
  
"Good choice," Salina removed her sword and watched him run from the house stumbling a few times. "Well then now that that's settled, lets get back to our little session, okay?"  
  
Jack wiped off his sword and looked at Salina, "What am I going to do about the body?" Salina smiled wickedly and motioned for the back door.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Moments later the two of them returned without the body.  
  
"What did you do with the corpse?" The younger woman questioned.  
  
"Oh, he's having a nice swim with the minnows now." Salina teased, "Say what's your name?"  
  
"My names Catharine, Catharine Shanks." The woman did a curtsey.  
  
"No need to be polite, I'm not anyone of importance."  
  
"Oh but you are," the old woman appeared from her room, "you're the daughter of a governor, slain by this man, you rebelled against your uncle and became a pirate now you hunt a former crew mate to retrieve someone you lost long ago and vowed never to lose again, your cousin Elizabeth."  
  
Salina looked at the woman in awe her eyes filling with sorrow, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I have the sight, when you were enraged moments ago it brought out all of your feelings and emotions, I read them all. So much hate and anger caged inside of you. Whom ever has taken your cousin surely has upset you greatly, even more so then before." She gazed down at Jack who was sitting in her room waiting patiently for once. "Seems how you found what you lost last time."  
  
"Yes well we are not here to talk about the past we are here to talk about our present circumstances."  
  
"But the present circumstances involve the past just as much as the present, you can't keep denying everyone the truth about your past. They need to know what happened on the Black Pearl to know how to stop Barbossa this time."  
  
"What happened in the past is of no importance any more."  
  
"But it is and the sooner you learn that then you can destroy this person, this pirate for whom you hate so much."  
  
"I will not bring the past back, I can't!"  
  
"Was it that bad? Is love really that bad? How come it pains you so much to see him, to hear his voice?" Jack began to see interest in this conversation.  
  
"You know why it pains me so much! You can see it!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell me but him! You have to tell him! You have to be true to yourself and with everyone! By keeping yourself in the dark and away from everyone you have put up a barrier and slowly you are closing everyone out and it is killing them! Can't you see? They want to help to help you but you won't let them. This thing with Barbossa makes it worse and hard for you to keep your secrets and it is hurting you so much to keep them balled up inside! Let them out! Let people know!"  
  
"I can't!" Salina screamed nearly turning to tears, her body was shaking rapidly in fear and in pain she was at a loss.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a Captain, I don't have the luxury of being emotional!"  
  
"You are human first and foremost, you can't deny your emotions for long because they will eat you up!"  
  
"Fine you want to know what I feel? I feel pain, pain because I wish to love but I can't because my life is so screwed up and because I haven't got the guts to admit my feelings. I am too wrapped up in this battle and the never-ending adventure of the sea to even realize I am slowly wasting away. The only person who can even share how I feel is a drunk who' mind is too fixed on the sea and a good time with a woman! He is the only person who can comprehend how I feel, and that is only a small part. I have sailed for years in search of what I had lost, what I gave up, to be what? A pirate, a swashbuckler, a scalawag? I hate my life because even as I pretend to be happy and content I want more. Not treasure but life, I need love and I crave for it from the one person whom I swore to resist! It kills me everyday to see him to hear him because it constantly reminds me of what I want and what I cannot have! I love him and it hurts I just don't want it anymore! I don't want it!" Salina doubled over sobbing and banging her fists on the floor.  
  
Jack stood and walked over to her, he crouched down next to her rubbing her back. There were no words he could say or even think of he was dumbfounded beyond belief. He moved Salina to where she was leaning up against his chest the tears still running down her face.  
  
"Don't leave me, don't ever leave me." She whispered in between sobs, "I can't bare to loose you again."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there for today, more candy? Well please review and tell me how you like it! Thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18: The Location

Chapter 18:  
  
A/N: Okay last one was sweet this one will move a little faster, I was just in a lovely mood earlier that's all. Time for some action! lol, More candy anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! *pouts*  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
RECAP:  
  
Jack stood and walked over to her, he crouched down next to her rubbing her back. There were no words he could say or even think of he was dumbfounded beyond belief. He moved Salina to where she was leaning up against his chest the tears still running down her face.  
  
"Don't leave me, don't ever leave me." She whispered in between sobs, "I can't bare to loose you again."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack ran his fingers through her unruly blonde hair and then kissed her head, "You won't."  
  
The room became quiet with the setting sun. it's beautiful rays of pink, orange, and red danced across the far-wall etching a lovely designed that dumbfounded Salina. She could no longer think and even as the old woman spoke she did not comprehend her full sentence.  
  
"I believe it's best for us to start our search then eh? Not going to find much of a ship after dark."  
  
Salina looked up at the woman puzzled; her eyes still flush with wet tears, now comprehending what she said. "You'll help us then?" The woman nodded and motioned for them to enter back into her room.  
  
Jack helped pull Salina from the floor but the stubborn side of her wouldn't allow it. She pushed herself up from the ground and stood wiping her tears, "don't need no help from a man," she eyed Jack for a minute then sniffled, "not to stand up that is."  
  
A gentle smile crept across her face as she weakly walked into the room, still in shock of what she had said. 'I love him', Salina couldn't believe those words left her mouth. It had been so long since she admitted something and she felt wonderful now that she had, but crazed at the same time. 'Where would this lead? Back to an apartment in a bed? Dear lord, please no! This is the last thing I need on my mind at the moment! Elizabeth and the crew are in danger and I'm here thinking about', she turned her head and looked at Jack then quickly shook the thought from her head.  
  
"Please take a seat," the woman motioned to them, "So a ship in the Caribbean has your crew and your ship and you want me to locate it right?"  
  
"Aye, that's about it," Jack stated trying to clutter his mind with work instead of the previous situation; it all confused him.  
  
"Well then, do you have anything from the ship besides yourselves? Something like a diary, shirt, sword, something that had been left on the ship for a while?"  
  
Salina searched her mind frantically for any memory of things that were on that ship along time and the only thing that came to mind was Jack, 'GOD DAMMIT! AHHHHHHHHH!' She thrust her hand to her forehead and rested her head on the table in front of them.  
  
"Everything all right in there, love?" Jack questioned, as he looked her over suspiciously.  
  
There was a muffled reply from under her arm, "Yes I'm perfectly fine! Please continue!" Her long hair draped over her sleeves and dangled at her side.  
  
Jack gave one more questionable glance at her before he continued, "right then, everything that was on the ship was also lost when me ship was stolen."  
  
The woman glanced at him eagerly seeming as though she knew something that he over looked, "not even a small token of affection?"  
  
"Affection? Didn't we just have enough of that?" Jack protested his voice becoming raspy.  
  
Salina peeped one eye out from under her arm and watched him intensely. The woman spoke again thia time in a more stern tone, "Not actual affection, a token of affection!"  
  
Jack sat there a moment a bit confused as to what she was getting at, and then it struck him. "Ah that!" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a long silver chain with two charms strung on it, the necklace was a little charred around the edges but still in good working order.  
  
Salina through her head up, her disorderly locks flying about. "THAT'S MY NECKLACE!"  
  
"Please child calm yourself! You don't want to give yourself a headache now do you?" The old woman persuaded, and Salina let her temper slide as the necklace was passed from Jack to the old woman.  
  
She grumbled and crossed her arms to her chest, "Do I look like a child to you? I'm thirty-one years old, I am hardly a child anymore."  
  
"Then stop acting like one!" The old woman snapped and Salina was left in her anger and disappointment.  
  
Jack sat in his chair trying desperately to hold back his humor but it got the best of him and he began laughing.  
  
Salina turned to him and gave him the dirtiest look she could conjure, "I suppose this is funny to you?" Jack nodded his head still laughing, "Well at least I'm not thirty-nine and acting like a child!"  
  
Jack stopped his laughing and glared at her, "How do you know my age?"  
  
"Jack you're talking to a woman who sailed on a ship with you for two years and who knows more about you than you know about yourself. You don't think she'd know how old you were?"  
  
"Oh," he paused a moment attempting to create a comeback, "I bet you a mug of rum I know more about you than you know of me!"  
  
Before Salina could reply the old woman cut in, "What the bloody Hell is wrong with you people?"  
  
Jack and Salina both turned their heads simultaneously and looked at the flustered woman. "What?"  
  
"Your crew is in danger and all you two can think about is rum and a bet? Who are you people?"  
  
"Pirates, love. Thought we made that clear when we first entered?" Jack replied with a smirk.  
  
Salina slouched in the old wooden chair, she heard a crack and thought it best to stand before it bust in half right under her. "Please continue with your search," she insisted to the mystic.  
  
"Fine then," the woman took the necklace into another room with her, "I will return shortly with the location of your ship and crew." Salina nodded and walked over to the windowsill in the front room.  
  
The wood planks creaked as she walked on them. Salina peered out of the window and down the street at the harbor. The bright colorful lights had moved away and the sun was on the verge of disappearing into the sea. "I wonder where Will and Cat are." She pondered to herself as she crossed her arms to her chest once more.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Run!" Cat dashed past Will running head on down the crowded evening streets of Tortuga trying desperately to get out of an ongoing chase.  
  
Will caught up with her and they turned a sharp corner still running away, "What did you do?"  
  
"All I did was steal an apple and-."  
  
"And what?" Will scolded loudly as she turned into a vacant alley.  
  
"And this!" She held out a small pouch and shook it at him.  
  
Will took the pouch and opened it, inside were gold pieces and jewels. "Why did you have to go and do that Cat? Now we're being chased like dogs!"  
  
"Oh turner you really need to learn how to live," Cat sighed exhaustedly and leaned against a wall recovering her breathing to a steady pace.  
  
"I suppose, but aren't we to be doing something?"  
  
Cat inched closer to him, "What did you have in mind?" A sly grin placed itself on her face and she moved closer to him.  
  
"Oh Lord, please tell me your Captain doesn't rub off on you that much?"  
  
Cat's pleased expression vanished, "And what if I am just like her, what then? Would you be terribly upset?" She studied Will's reaction for a moment and when she wasn't satisfied she went about harassing him more, "Oh I forgot you like your women to be rich and stuck up with perfect hair and beautiful clothes. You wouldn't have a rough neck like me, I'm too dirty, well suits yourself! Couldn't deny that it would've been fun!" With that she turned and marched out in the street.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will shouted at her and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Well seems how we've got time to kill since they aren't back yet, she paused a moment thinking to herself, 'gee I wonder what they're doing? Well they're probably a lot warmer than me at the moment.'  
  
She turned back to Will, "I was goin' to go get me a whiskey and sit out by the peer until they came! Care to join me! Ye can be my escort," she teased just to see his appalled reaction but when there was none she became very uneasy. "What?"  
  
Will shook his head and walked up to her, "You were saying before that I don't know a good time so would you care to show me then?"  
  
Cat smiled and took his arm, "right this way sir, you'll find ever flowing rivers of alcohol, plenty of pleasurable company, music high enough to lift your spirits and me, your beautiful spectacular hostess!" will laughed as she led the way down the street pointing out several places as they walked as if he were a tourist. "And over here that's smell Bill's place he's a good cook but he has a god awful stench that seems to carry with him!"  
  
"How do you know all of these places so well if you haven't been here in years?"  
  
Cat raised her eyebrow, "Who says we haven't?" Will gave a puzzling glance to her, "every time we'd pass this island Salina would tell me to keep track of how far away we were by the end of the day and after everyone had passed out safe for the person in the crows nest we'd take a rowboat and secretly come back here. I can't recon why she'd come back, but we had ourselves loads of fun. She'd always tell me that you knew you were in heaven when you could go to a place where men gave you free rum just to see your shoulder. Some men are just so desperate, thank god you're not one of them!"  
  
"Well you two seem to be very close."  
  
"Don't be getting any ideas, she's like my sister not my lover!" She shouted at William.  
  
"No! No, I wasn't meaning it like that!"  
  
"Better not have or else you'd get a grand whipping!"  
  
"Oh what you think you can whip me?" Will proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but some other time, savvy?"  
  
"Why, you chicken?"  
  
"No, but those men are back!" She pointed to a group of pirates in front of her and then pulled William down a side street. They kept running not stopping for anything.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The old woman came out of the back room, "I have found where they are located!"  
  
"And?" Jack insisted giving a dirty look. Salina hit his side and he winced slightly.  
  
"They are heading towards Bridgetown in Barbados."  
  
"Barbados that's at least a three day journey from here!" Jack burst out again.  
  
This time Salina didn't hit him or scold him, she didn't even say anything because she wasn't paying attention. "Jack we have to go!"  
  
"I know we have to go, me ship is taken by the un-dead!"  
  
"No I mean we have to go now! Will and Cat just ran by and it seems like they're in a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Well how do you know that?"  
  
"The mob of pirates chasing them was a very direct clue!" Salina turned to the woman, "Thank you so much." She grabbed Jack and ran outside.  
  
"But Sal- Salina! Let go! Dear Lord woman!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your grips like a mans!"  
  
"Jack we don't have time for you to harass me!"  
  
"Well I guess you don't have time to go back in there and get the necklace she just stole from you then, eh?"  
  
Salina clasped her hand to her neck, "My necklace. I'll be back!" Salina walked heavily into the house again and into the back room.  
  
"You are not allowed back here!" The old woman shouted and Salina caught a glimpse of the younger woman with her necklace strung around her stick like neck.  
  
"THAT'S MINE! GET IT OFF YOUR NECK YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Salina shouted at the younger woman.  
  
"How dare you speak to my granddaughter that way!"  
  
Salina aimed her pistol at the lasses head, "If you don't remove it from that sick neck of hers I'll remove it myself and it'll be a might messy in here!  
  
The old woman's lip quivered and she moved to her granddaughter, her pale flesh turning red as she handed the chain to Salina.  
  
"Thank you kindly. Good day to you ladies." Salina bowed slightly and exited the house shoving the chain in her pants pocket as she rushed down the steps to Jack.  
  
He turned in the dim light of the almost completely engulfed sun, "Did you get it?"  
  
"What do you think?" She smiled and began to run in the direction in which Cat and Will had headed.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now tomorrow is another day! I'll have more tomorrow I promise! Until then, TA! 


	19. Chapter 19: Comandeering And Plenty Of I...

Chapter 19:  
  
A/N: GOOD MORNING! I got 4 hours of sleep last night because I was up all night partying at homecoming then back at my house. I'm so glad for this nice hot cup of coffee next to me, maybe it will make this non-stop yawning stop! Well I really have no idea how this chapter will turn out, it will probably be like a wave start out fast then slow down then pick up again as more sugar kicks in to my system, so yeah. Have fun!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The sun was completely set and the stars out shinning by the time Jack and Salina made it to the burned down pub. Salina turned the corner sharply running straight for the peer. She stopped as she hit the foot of the peer and gazed around looking for any sign of Cat.  
  
Jack came running around the corner of the end building, stopping and then catching his breath.  
  
"I don't see them, any where," Salina turned on her heel, placing both of her hands on her sides.  
  
"Well they came through here roughly ten minutes ago they could be any where by now," Jack insisted.  
  
There were muffled sounds coming from under the peer, Salina looked over the edge and saw three burly man strapped to the base of the peer. Their butts were in the sand and their arms bound to the wood support of the peer. "Jack, how long do you suppose until high tide?"  
  
"Well it should be coming in soon, like ten minutes or so. Why?" Jack began to walk up to her, Salina just stood there smiling wildly.  
  
"Oh no real reason I was just wanting to tell the gentle men how long until they have to hold their breath."  
  
He looked at her inquisitively, "You feeling all right, love?"  
  
Her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown, "no Jack, I'm an insane criminal!" After a short pause she continued, "yes I am fine."  
  
"Well love, there are no men here."  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and pointed below the peer, Jack leaned over skeptically, when he saw the men he began laughing.  
  
"Hey Jack, aren't those the pirates who were chasing Will and Cat?"  
  
Jack bent over and looked at them, his arse sticking up in the air. "I think they are."  
  
Salina's smile reappeared as she thought of a wonderful idea, "Are you sure? Look a little harder!"  
  
"What the blazes are you-." Salina kicked him in his butt and sent him straight into the water.  
  
She fell back onto the peer rolling about, laughing hysterically. Jack surfaced and swam back to the peer. "That was unfair and ruthless," Jack muttered.  
  
"Pirate," was her only explanation.  
  
"Pirate, eh?"  
  
"Aye pirate!"  
  
Jack nodded and lunged up on the peer grabbing her and falling back into the water. The splash from the fall sprayed the deck and the men who were now engulfed half way in water. Moments later Salina surfaced and thrashed about as she tried to find Jack before he snuck up on her.  
  
Will and Cat came walking down the street surrounded and completely consumed by their conversation, "I don't know where they are."  
  
Will turned as he heard splashing and shouts, "I do," he gave a quick smile before running over to the peer.  
  
Salina picked Jack's hat up from the surface of the water and plopped it on his head so that all the water and seaweed ran in his face. "Well hello there William, care for a quick swim, no? Too bad, so did you find us a ship?"  
  
Salina climbed up on the peer with the help of William's hand. "yes we have found us a ship, it's a little ways down, not far from here."  
  
"Right then, let's go." Salina began walking down the peer her feet squishing in her leather boots. She was a sight to see then, her hair separated in little clusters dripping wet, her clothes soaked and clinging to her flesh and the annoying sound of her wet boots.  
  
Jack climbed onto the peer and gazed at Will who was questioning their behavior, "And what pray tell was that about?"  
  
After a moment of thinking and constant swaying Jack replied to his eager comrades, "It's the lass's fault. Now if you'd be so kind as to lead the way to the ship I'd be much obliged."  
  
Will nodded an walked off of the peer and down the street, he wiped the sweat from his brow and watched as Cat approached Salina.  
  
"It seem you and the dear Captain our rather close lately." Cat concluded with a smile as she peered up at Salina.  
  
"It seems you and Mr. Turner are also very close lately too." Salina gave a wink and her devilish grin bore into Cat's thoughts so much to where she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"That's not funny!" She yelled at Salina who was still walking and getting further by the second.  
  
"Oh, but it is! It truly is!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The four of them huddled behind some crates on the dock by the ship they are currently about to highjack. "We're going to commandeer that ship?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Yeah, anything wrong with that?" Will piped up.  
  
"Only that it's the Mystic Diver, it's another pirating vessel. But hey it's as good as any, at least it will be in working order." Salina jumped in the conversation and then acted on her response by heading over to the peer next to it.  
  
She climbed down into the water and moved further into it until she was waist deep, "Well come on then, I can't do this by myself!"  
  
Jack turned to Cat and looked her over a moment, "Cat can you do us a favor?"  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Distract the guards for us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're the woman, show them some skin, tease them. Do what you have to but keep them distracted and away from their posts." With that Jack and Will ran over to Salina leaving Cat by herself.  
  
"Wait! Oh, just wonderful." Cat let out a sigh and then pulled her scarf out of her hair and loosened her shirt a little, "Why do I have to be the decoy?"  
  
She stood up and walked down the docks making sure to sway her butt as she walked. One of the guards was sitting out on the peer in front of the ship, she approached him first.  
  
"Ello' handsome, how are you this fine evening?" She enhanced her accent and added a little more feminine movement to her posture.  
  
The man looked her over and gave a toothy smile revealing his gold and rotten teeth, "I'm doing just fine now that ye've come over here."  
  
Cat flipped her hair back as a symbol for her comrades to begin their highjacking.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Now's our chance, come on." Salina began moving through the water trying not to splash too much.  
  
When they reached the side of the ship Salina looked out at Cat to see how she was holding up. "Okay, we're going to have to go one by one up the anchor and on to the deck-."  
  
"Hold up, who died and made you Captain?" Jack instigated.  
  
"Well if you have a better plan captain go right ahead and say it."  
  
"I do!" He thought for a moment and looked up at the ship. "We can't go up on the deck yet, it'll be too obvious. Cat won't have enough time to get the other pirate's attentions. So we'll climb the anchor rope as far as the canons, we'll climb in from there and then go onto the deck. By that time Cat should have them all fixed on her."  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Well I'm glad I received your approval I've only been a Captain since before you were even a pirate."  
  
"Can we just board the ship already, we're wasting a lot of time don't you think?" Will interrupted their argument.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"So who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh ye mean my comrades?" The man looked u at the deck of the ship, "Henry, Sean! Come down here! I got someone for you to meet!"  
  
The two men leaned over the edge of the ship and looked down at her. "Ello' gentlemen, care to join us?" Cat insisted on persuading them to come down and talk with her, which they did.  
  
"What a fine lass we have here!" The man named Henry looked her over and licked his lips.  
  
"It's been so long since I had a woman," Sean laughed at the thought and stared at her breasts.  
  
"Well boys I think we found our fun for tonight," the man sitting in the chair on the peer pulled Cat into his lap. "Ye're such a beauty," he pushed Cat's stray hairs from her face, "what be yer name?"  
  
"C- Tabatha, Tabatha Renolds." Cat gave an innocent smile and wrapped her arms around the mans neck, "so what is your name kind sir?"  
  
"Jake Clark at yer service milady." He gave a slight bow of his head as a kind gesture.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Ladies first," Will motioned for Salina to begin her climb.  
  
"She aint no lady, she's more of a man than you!" Jack laughed and Salina swooshed around in the water looking straight at him.  
  
"You just remember that next time you want to bed me!" Salina grabbed the rope and started pulling herself up, her hair swaying to and fro as she ascended.  
  
Jack gave a mock Impression of her comment and then grabbed the rope and also began to climb.  
  
"I heard that Jack!" Salina retorted.  
  
Will grabbed the rope and rolled his eyes, "Here we go."  
  
Salina grabbed the hatch and pulled it open with some difficulty.  
  
"Women, I swear they're so weak." Jack teased.  
  
"Oh so I'm now back to being a woman, I like how you change your mind so quickly." Salina pushed the canon back and climbed into the ship. She looked around before motioning for Jack and Will to enter.  
  
Salina stood and unsheathed her sword and readied her pistol. "Lead the way Captain."  
  
"Thank you, I will." Jack tipped his hat and walked with his pistol aimed up the stairs into a vacant hallway.  
  
"Has he always been like this?" Will questioned.  
  
"Well there was a time where I swear he was a woman, but I suppose it was just the rum." Salina and Will laughed as they followed Jack into the hallway and onto the deck.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Just a measly three guards, I'm surprised their ship hasn't been high jacked before." Salina looked over the end of the ship down at the pirates who were well under the influence of Cat with the help of some rum. "That girl can handle men well!"  
  
"I suppose you taught her?" Jack perused his chances at annoying her once more.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did." She boasted proudly.  
  
"Too bad it never worked for you!"  
  
'I beg your pardon? I got you in bed didn't I?"  
  
"No, if I remember correctly it was I who bedded you."  
  
"No it was-."  
  
"What the ell' is wrong with you two?" Will looked very frustrated and annoyed.  
  
"Something wrong Little Will?" Salina looked at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Can we just get on with the ship stealing?"  
  
"Ahem!" A loud voice sounded behind them.  
  
Jack turned and saw Henry with his pistol aimed at Will, "What is this I hear about stealing our ship?"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Oh yay! Another cliffhanger! Got to love em'! Yeah, I know you don't but they are so fun! Well please review and tell my sorry, tired self what you thought! Thanks! Until next time, TA! 


	20. Chapter 20: Plenty Of Problems And Insul...

Chapter 20:  
  
A/N: Ah, what a beautiful morning! Well time to get back to work on my story! Oh and by the way, I am working on changing the beginning of Salina Rose a little, that way it doesn't rush in to things and it doesn't seem too mary sue, even though it really is *shrugs* , oh well. I just figured I'd tell you guys first since after all you are my readers! Well please continue reading and I'll let you know when I update the first story, TA!  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this before, seriously I don't own POTC!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Recap:  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Can we just get on with the ship stealing?"  
  
"Ahem!" A loud voice sounded behind them.  
  
Jack turned and saw Henry with his pistol aimed at Will, "What is this I hear about stealing our ship?"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Will looked down the barrel of the pistol terrified of what might happen next.  
  
"I think ye should be getting yer bloody carcasses off our ship before one of us decides to go buck wild with a pistol!"  
  
Jack was about ready to step forward and make a smart comment when a gun went off. There was silence for a brief period of time.  
  
"You three stay here!" Henry ran to the side of the ship looking around the peer and finally finding the drunk in his chair. "Sean, can ye watch yer pistol yer going to kill someone! Blubbering idiot!" He looked back at the trio and aimed his gun; "Ye three stay right there no sudden movements or I blow ye straight to Davie Jones' locker!"  
  
"Damn it Sean, are ye even listening to me?" He ran down the gangplank and starred at the man slouched in the chair, in one hand was a pistol in the other and empty bottle, "Where's Jake?"  
  
Henry froze as the gold metal of a pistol was placed to the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Jake decided to take a sudden swim."  
  
Henry looked to his side and saw Jake's corpse floating in the water rocking up against the ship. "Argh," was the first thing he blurted out as he turned around and saw the pistol now aimed at his face, "Yer the whore!"  
  
Cat pulled the clip back on the pistol, "Sir do you really think it right to insult someone when they have a gun aimed to your head?"  
  
"WHOA! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Salina screamed from the ship Jack and Will turned and looked at her awkwardly, "ahem, sorry." She lowered her eyes and then laughed softly.  
  
"Now if you're a smart man, which I know you are Henry, is it?"  
  
"Aye it's henry wench!"  
  
"Tisk, tisk, we really need to work on your manners, it's ma'am, savvy?" Cat pressed the barrel harder against his forehead.  
  
"Aye ma'am," he said behind gritted teeth.  
  
"Now Henry, I want you to toss your pistol into the water over there and hand me your cutlass, then I want you to tell me exactly when your crew is to be back, got that?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he dropped his pistol into the water and undid the belt holding the cutlass and handed it to Cat.  
  
"Thank ye kindly sir, now when might your crew be expected back?"  
  
"Dawn," he gulped hard and starred down at the barrel.  
  
"Will and Salina go make sure the ship is intact and ready to go, Jack check the sails. I'll be up in a minute to help," she turned back to Henry with a smile, "Tonight your lucky night Henry, I'm going to give you two choices you can continue to stand here like a moron and I'll shoot you or you can agree to join our crew and do as we say. So what'll it be?"  
  
"I believe my only true choice is to join your crew, wouldn't ye agree?"  
  
"Aye it seems so, well go ahead up but know we'll be watching you very carefully one false move and your lost forever, understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he began his stroll up the gangplank and onto the ship.  
  
"That's a good boy!" Cat followed him up the plank her pistol aimed at his back the whole time.  
  
"Cat! What in blazes are you doing?" Jack bellowed from the helm.  
  
"I've recruited our newest crew member," she smiled innocently and winked.  
  
"Something tells me I'd be better off drunk tonight," Jack grabbed a flask from his breast pocket and took a swig.  
  
"Sparrow I know you aint drinking!" Salina appeared on deck with a small barrel of potatoes and a knife, Will followed behind her with a stool, "We've got better things to do then have you drunk, you need to keep your mind focused on getting us to Bridgetown in one piece!"  
  
"And what is it that you are doing, milady?"  
  
"I'm skinning some potatoes for dinner, kind sir," she retorted.  
  
Jack began to mock her twiddling his fingers as he went along, "I'm skinning some potatoes woo, I'm a big help. YOU'RE A BLOODY BARMAID THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"  
  
"AND YOU'RE AN OLD DRUNK WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS LEFT FROM HIS RIGHT!"  
  
"I do to know my left from my right," he took a moment to examine his hands, "when I'm sober," he let a small laugh escape his lips.  
  
"Hopeless idiot," Salina sat on the stool peeling the potatoes and putting them into a small basket that William had brought up.  
  
Cat shook her head laughing, "there they go again, never satisfied with each other, I swear they're going to kill each other before Barbossa ever gets the chance to."  
  
Henry swirled around and looked at her with frightened eyes, "Did ye say Barbossa?"  
  
"Aye that I did, now keep moving or this bullet will find a cozy spot in your back," Cat shoved him along down the lower decks. Her boot squished on the wood floor as she walked and water seeped out.  
  
Salina turned her head at the strange sound and began laughing as she realized how soaked Cat had gotten, her clothes were sticking to her body and her hair dripped fiercely on the floor.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"It's good to see you again Miss Swann, or is it now Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa crocked through the bars of Elizabeth's cell.  
  
Elizabeth slumped in the corner of her cold wet cell and starred away from Barbossa. The cell was dark and had a rotten smell that, like a noose, wrapped itself around her throat and cut off her breathing. It was musty and old, Elizabeth could barely see the other figures in her cell let alone the pirate at the door.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter, because when dear William comes all he'll find is your remains, but don't feel bad he'll join you shortly after, I promise," Barbossa continued.  
  
"You bastard," Elizabeth grabbed and a minute chunk of wood that had been sitting next to her and chucked it at the door.  
  
"Such a temper on such a lovely young woman, what has changed you? Is it perhaps that you know you can't get out or is it fear of losing all that you once loved, either way it seems to work to my advantage."  
  
She began muttering under her breath and the tears that rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What's that I couldn't hear you, forgive me I am aging unfortunately," Barbossa teased.  
  
"I said go to hell," she rang out finally not even looking up from the spot that her eyes were fixed on.  
  
"I've been there once, lovely place. You know I think you're afraid of losing that which you love," he paused a moment waiting until he got Elizabeth's attention before he started again, "That's what was Salina's problem. She had lost so much in her life time that she was afraid of losing something else, something of value to her. That's how I was able to have my plan work all them years ago. Without her, it never would have worked."  
  
"Your so horrible! How could you do that to her? All she knew was that life and you robbed it from her, for what? A ship? What kind of man would trade someone's life for a ship?"  
  
"Pirate, and you forget that Salina also had many secrets of her own. All you know is what she tells you, but deep down inside she's just as vicious and crewel as me, as is Jack. Did she ever explain to you how her mother died?"  
  
"She was ill, she died when Salina was very young."  
  
"Wrong! Salina found her mother years later when she joined the Pearl, she murdered her mother and her real father."  
  
"No! Salina wouldn't, they must've provoked her!"  
  
"She also killed a young woman in a tavern her name was Jordan, and you can't forget the time she rose up against your father and left you both behind!"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth yelled again.  
  
"Barbossa leave the child alone!" Gibbs shouted in a very frustrated tone, "She doesn't need to know went on in the past because it's gone, it's done!"  
  
Elizabeth looked a little shocked and hurt at the same time, "So it did happen, she really did those things?"  
  
"There's more to the story then what Barbossa here is telling you, she had her reasons!"  
  
"Reasons," Elizabeth asked shakily," what reason's could she have for killing some one like that?"  
  
"Yes Gibbs please enlighten us," Barbossa insisted making himself comfortable in his wooden chair the whole time.  
  
"I knew that wench was good for nothing!" Ana- Maria chimed in, her voice raspy and full of hate.  
  
"Bite your tongue woman! Salina is a damn good pirate and you know it, your just jealous that she was able to win Jack's affection and you weren't!" Gibbs' protested.  
  
"That man doesn't live with a sole woman, he picks one up at every town, everyone knows it! He can't keep his paws off the ladies!"  
  
"That was exactly the attitude Jordan had, she was crazy jealous and it drove her mad that someone as simple as Salina could have such an effect on Jack!" He turned to Barbossa, "It's true and you know it, you were there, Jordan provoked her own death!"  
  
"Hog wash! Salina ran her through clean as a whistle because she was afraid Jordan was too much competition! Salina was the one who was jealous!" Barbossa stood and starred down Gibbs with rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"And I suppose you are going to say that Jack wasn't all over her in the pub! That it wasn't partially his fault?"  
  
"Tell her what happened earlier that day! Tell her about James," Barbossa's eyes cut to Elizabeth's who was still in awe about the whole subject.  
  
"James," she questioned curiously.  
  
"Yes James Norrington the second youngest of the three Norrington brother's, the current Commodore is the youngest."  
  
"Enough of this! I'm sick of arguing over the past, its Salina's life not ours and I will not listen to it any more!" Gibbs sounded and rolled over in the cell.  
  
"Gibbs you can't just stop there, I need to know! Was my cousin a ruthless cutthroat or was she not?"  
  
"You know your cousin, you see how she is now, make your own choice." With that Gibbs went back to sleeping, as did Ana-Maria.  
  
"You see Elizabeth he gives up, because he knows that I was right! I'll let you out of that dank cell if you'll believe me, but only if you believe me and trust my every word."  
  
"I'd rather die!" She spit through the cell bars and went back to her soggy corner.  
  
Barbossa wiped the spit from his face, "Have it your way, but a cell is no place to keep an expecting mother!" Barbossa stood and walked out of the brig.  
  
Elizabeth held her stomach and tried to forget the mess of the night. But one thought kept her awake; 'How does he know? We told no one, not even my father.'  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: o0o0o0o0o0o0! I wonder what will happen next? Well we will find out in the next chapter! Mawha!!! All right then. Guess until next tome, TA! Oh and do keep up the good reviews, I love them so very much! *tosses candy into the air* Candy for everyone! 


	21. Chapter 21: Bickering With Potatoes

Chapter 21:  
  
A/n: I know the last one was a sort of cliffhanger; forgive me!  
  
Anne: Your not forgiven!  
  
Pip: Aye what she said!  
  
Nev: Where did you two come from?  
  
Anne: thin air! *rolls eyes* Have ye found the ship yet?  
  
Nev: do I look like a bloody detective to you? Go get Mr. Crane if ye want a detective! (he he.. had too) *thinks: ah, Johnny Depp*  
  
Pip: *pops dream bubble over Nev's head* ahem!  
  
Nev: and what was that for? *looks puzzled*  
  
Pip: If ye haven't noticed we're in a bit of a bide here!  
  
Nev: Oh, right! The ship, got it! Let me think. *ponders for a few moments* Anne was the last one with the ship, and it's her bloody ship anyway why do I get stuck looking for it?  
  
Ann: Because it's your ride out of here that's why! *hits nev upside the head*  
  
Nev: That hurt! *rubs scalp*  
  
Pip: *rolls eyes* This could take a while, better get on with the story, mates! You'll find it just bellow the arguing duo up here! *gets whacked in the head by Nev and Anne*  
  
Anne: We are not an arguing duo! *watches as Pippin falls to the floor*  
  
Nev: *shakes pip* Pip? Pip? Hello? *looks up at Anne* I think we've killed her!  
  
Anne: Hog wash! *pulls screen down and points to story* read ye bloody misfits!  
  
Nev: Hey! Those are me readers! Be nice to em'!  
  
Anne: fine, read oh grateful reviewers, or I'll have your guts for garters, savvy? *looks to Nev* How's that?  
  
Nev: Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina looked down at the barrel of potatoes, "Only one more to go."  
  
"What's wrong, love, tired of doing a woman's work?" Jack gave a toothy grin and leaned up against the wheel.  
  
"If you weren't my Captain I'd have a mind to shoot you!" She shook the knife up and down at him.  
  
"And if you weren't such a heavy lass I'd throw you over board!"  
  
"That's it I've had it!" Salina stood; knife clenched in her fist and made her way to the helm.  
  
Will stepped in her way and grabbed her shoulders, "What are you thinking Salina?"  
  
"I have the mind to skin him right about now, that's what! Now let me pass!" She tried to push past Will but he had a good hold on her.  
  
"Salina calm down, it's not that big of a deal," he tried to reason with her.  
  
"William may I ask you a question?"  
  
Will looked at her strangely for a moment before answering, " I guess so."  
  
"Do you like your body functions the way they are?" After watching his reaction she spoke once more, "because if you don't move out my way I will rearrange them to where you wouldn't know up from down," Salina said rather harshly and waited for Will to move, which he did quite rapidly.  
  
"Eunuch!" Jack shouted from the helm as he watched Salina escalate to his position.  
  
"Now Jack, darling, I'm only going to tell you this once. SHUT YOUR TRAP!"  
  
Jack pushed his face closer to hers and whispered to her, "Who is the Captain of this ship? Me or you?"  
  
Salina narrowed her eyes waiting to see what he was getting at, "What's in your head Jack?"  
  
"Who has control of the ship at the moment, love. It's a simple question."  
  
Salina's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying but it was too late he had turned the wheel sharply and the sail swooped through and knocked her off of her feet.  
  
She held onto the sail tightly as she dangled over the black ocean waves for fear that she might slip and be engulfed by them. "Well Jack you always knew how to sweep a woman off her feet I'll give you that much!" She replied sarcastically as she tried to keep her wits about her.  
  
Jack did a little bow before walking over with his sword pointing at her neck. "Now, love, what is it you were saying you were going to do to me?"  
  
Salina let a grin develop on her face as she thought of something clever and slightly cunning. "Oh Jack, dear Jack, you've got me! You beat me! I'm done, I'm finished!"  
  
He looked at her slightly amused, "What's this is fair Salina Rose giving up, why it's music to my ears! Do surrender and swear to work under my command for as long as you are aboard me ship?"  
  
"Well fist of Sparrow, this is not your ship and I'm not marrying you so you can cut the vows. But I do swear on one thing!"  
  
"And what's that, love"  
  
Salina smiled once more before swinging under the sail and pulling herself up in the top of it, "You didn't beat me!"  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Will questioned as he watched Salina hop back on deck.  
  
Cat walked on deck, "think of what?"  
  
"That," he pointed to Salina, who was approaching Jack.  
  
"What is she doing? Does she not see the sword at her throat?"  
  
"She knows he won't do anything. At least I hope he doesn't."  
  
Salina dropped her smile and shrugged, "This is boring me, besides I've got better things to do like cooking dinner." She turned and walked down the steps back to the barrel of potatoes.  
  
Jack gave a puzzling look, "I bore you?"  
  
"To be quite honest Jack, yeah you do!" She picked up the small barrel and smiled to him, "now if you'll excuse me I have some food that needs to be cooked. Good day!" She did a small courtesy and walked down to the lower decks smiling inwardly because she knew she had ticked him off.  
  
Cat laughed aloud and nearly fell over at the sight of Salina being polite.  
  
"What's so funny, I don't understand." Will pronounced.  
  
"Salina is a swift one she is. She sure does know how to tick him off." Cat followed Salina down to the lower decks smiling and laughing as she went along.  
  
"Miss Jamerson, how do you propose that went?" Salina continued in her 'proper girl' attitude.  
  
"Oh it was brilliant Miss Rose, absolutely stunning! 'Let's have a round for the showgirl' type of experience." Cat grabbed the door to the kitchen and held it open for Salina.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Jamerson."  
  
"You're quite welcome Miss Rose." The woman laughed as they entered the galley.  
  
"Oh, that Sparrow is a barrel of laughs isn't he?" Salina sat the barrel of peeled potatoes on a table and slouched in her chair across from Cat.  
  
"Did you see his face when you started talking all wealthy and whatnot? He looked like a blubbering idiot, he was completely dumbfounded." Cat propped her feet up on the rough unpolished table. "Say Salina how did you learn how to act like that? You must really hate the likes of the rich t have come up with an act like that!"  
  
"Well, I'm from a proper background." There was an awkward silence for quite some time, but within the silence there was a pestering creaking. Before Cat knew it her chair snapped in two and she landed hard on the floor.  
  
There was a loud roar as Salina broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"It aint funny," Cat snapped as she rubbed her bottom trying her best to relieve it of the pain it presently was baring.  
  
"Oh, but it is." Salina covered her mouth attempting to keep her joy concealed within her. After much exhausted laughter Salina spoke once more, still in a teasing tone, "That was absolutely brilliant Cat, pure-."  
  
Salina came crashing down landing on the broken wood pieces of her chair. She stifled a groan and massaged her bottom as cat's laughter rose. "Cat!"  
  
"What milady? Does it hurt?" Her laughter exceeded again.  
  
Jack barged through the kitchen door and looked at the mess the two women before him caused, "What are you two doing in here?"  
"Oh cooking and having a good time, nothing to worry about Jack!" Salina spoke up her sarcastic tone obviously getting on Jack's nerves.  
  
"It looks like you're having a war! In my galley!"  
  
"Dear, dear Jack, how many times must I tell you? This just isn't the Pearl mate, therefore it's technically not your ship. But hey, who cares, want to join us in our celebration? Cat toss me your flask!"  
  
Cat reached down to her belt and un-strapped the small brown bottle then tossed it over the table to Salina. "Ah, nothing like a little swig of rum to get your body functioning, right Jack?" She popped the lid off and put the flask to her lips sipping, slowly, the alcohol and letting it slide down the back of her throat.  
  
Cat sat on the floor watching Salina from under the table; she noticed a plan forming in Salina's head one that would top any of the others she had created before.  
  
Salina pulled the bottle from her lips the stench of rum still engulfing them, "Care to have some, Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at her questionably as she stood and walked over to him, her limp hair waving at her back. "Try some Jack, you know you want to."  
  
He pulled the flask from her hands eyeing her the whole time. Jack took one big gulp, then realizing that the drink he was drinking was not rum, turned and spat it out all over the floor. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"You've never had water before Jack, I'm surprised." Salina smiled and snatched back the flask returning it to Cat.  
  
Cat pushed herself from the ground smirking uncontrollably at the subject.  
  
Jack glared at Cat, "Something funny?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's hysterical. Salina I'm going to back on deck, I'll be back in a little while to help you cook!"  
  
"That's fine!"  
  
Cat gave one last look at Jack before leaving; she couldn't help but laugh all the way up the stairs.  
  
"Want a potato Sparrow?" Salina picked a small peeled potato up from the barrel. "I suppose not. So are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?"  
  
"What's with this game? Don't get me wrong I love games, but this one is rather annoying."  
  
"Awe is little Sparrow getting annoyed with me? Heh, too bad!" She began placing the potatoes in a pot.  
  
"Why do you hide, are you afraid, are you scared? No that's not it, your not afraid, you're petrified. You don't want to face the truth but sometime you have to."  
  
"And where has that gotten you? Enlighten me, I'd like to know."  
  
"I know your secret now." He picked up an apple rolling it around in his hand; he now had her attention.  
  
Salina walked up to him, "You know my secret?"  
  
"Aye, I know your secret," he took a bite from the juicy green apple.  
  
"And what is my secret, Jack?" She placed her hands on his shoulders straightening his shirt.  
  
He took a bite of his apple and turned to leave. Salina dropped her arms to her sides astonished that he wasn't going to answer. "Ta, love!" He opened the door and thought of another smart remark, "Oh and clean this place up, it looks like a pig sty."  
  
The door slammed and Salina looked around at the broken chairs and the rotten food in the corner. Salina began grumbling something incoherently and then kicked an upright chair.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Jack began his walk up the steps but before he touched the first step he could hear a loud scream and then obnoxious swearing and grunts of pain coming from the galley. " The poor lass is going to ring her own neck in there," he took a minute to think of the positive effect that could have, "oh well." Jack walked on to deck acting as if nothing were wrong.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Meanwhile Salina sat on the floor in the galley amongst all the flour and salt. "What the bleeding hell am I supposed to do now?" She dropped her flour bag and it rose up like dust and clouded the entire area she was in, "Oh wonderful, Jack is going to love this."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Well that's it for right now, I hope you thought it was a little funny, I'll get back to Elizabeth and the other crew soon, I promise. I have one thing to say about a particular sentence in my story because I know someone will critique me on it so here it is. In the sentence: She did a small courtesy and walked down to the lower decks smiling inwardly because she knew she had ticked him off; I purposely wrote courtesy because that is another form of a curtsey. I just figured I'd clear that up now. Well, until next time, TA! 


	22. Chapter 22: All Logic Is Lost

Chapter 22:  
  
A/N: Good Morning Ya'll! It's a nice warm day over here and I'm very happy! Well, I'm going to continue with the story now so here goes nothing!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth awoke the morning summoning her body aching body to come to work once more. Several days had passed and still there was no sign of Jack or Will coming to their rescue. She parted her dry lips taking in a deep breath of the sea air, her hair hung knotted and twisted at her side, it's shine disappearing the longer she stay in that cluttered cell. She was unhealthy and very weak; she feared she might lose her unborn child.  
  
"Beth, don't worry you'll be just fine. You'll see." Gibbs tried to comfort her as she sat there silently dreaming about her home and her future there with Will. "How old is the child?"  
  
Elizabeth pulled herself from the plank she was resting her head on and looked up at Gibbs, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The babe, how old is it?"  
  
"Oh, two months, doctor said that I should give birth in January. I suppose that's a good month to give birth." She turned her head back to the miniature hole in the sidewall and peered out at the sunrise.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Will! Help me with the sails!" Salina yelled over to the younger man who was standing off in his own little world. "WILL!"  
  
He snapped out of his daydream and came back to reality at the sound of her echoing scream. "Oh yes, sorry Salina." He ran to her side helping her fasten the sails back into place. They had blown down from a strong gust of wind that came barreling through just moments before.  
  
"Will, what's gotten into you lately, you've been dazed out so much. It's not like you." Once the sail was back into shape she let go and backed away studying Will's disposition.  
  
"I'm worried." He spoke freely as the wind blew through again, undoing his loosely tied ponytail.  
  
"Worried about what? William we will find them, I swear on it, but right now you need to focus on this ship. There's a storm heading our way and we need to prepare the ship for such an attack, okay?" She placed a caring arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Right, the ship," he smiled faintly and patted her back before breaking away.  
  
"Will?" She called after him as he walked towards the stairway, "Is there something else bothering you?"  
  
He pondered over the question, remembering that just a little over two weeks ago Elizabeth had told him the most joyful news of them having a child; a child, his child, their child. He felt compelled to tell Salina but resisted because it may affect the outcome of this adventure. Will did not want her to bare the burden of knowing of a child that may very well be lost forever as a result to this little escapade. "No, I'm probably just tired. I think I'll lay down for a little while."  
  
"Okay then, get some rest. I'll wake you up in about an hour!" Salina watched him walk away, watching his every moved. She pulled a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear and sighed. "He's hiding something and it's going to kill me if I don't find out what it is."  
  
"Salina? Captain what are you doing talking to yourself?" Cat walked up behind her cautiously.  
  
Salina turned around her ponytail swaying and shinning in the bright pink-orange light. "Sorry Cat, didn't see you there. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Whom were you talking to just then?" Her eyes showed a hint of sarcasm as she smiled up at Salina.  
  
"Oh no one, just myself. Don't misunderstand, I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Sure you're not, and I'm the blasted king of England!" Cat cackled irritably as she waltzed back to the spot she was previously mopping.  
  
Salina squinted her nose and mocked Cat's statement, "I'm the blasted King of England HOO HA!" Cat turned and swung the wooden end of the mop at Salina whom blocked it with her cutlass. "Are suggesting a duel?"  
  
"I believe I am, PREPARE TO DIE YOU SELFISH NINNY!" Cat lunged with the mop and the flung everywhere.  
  
"A ninny? Is that the best you can come up with?" Salina blocked the blows, and with every time another notch was added to the mop handle.  
  
"YOU RUM GUZZLING-PIG SNATCHING-GOOD FOR NOTHING-TWO TIMING-SON OF A -."  
  
"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Jack's voice echoed and each of the women turned to face him. Cat bit her lip and clutched the handle of the mop behind her back as Salina did with her cutlass.  
  
"I asked you two a question!" Jack's voice roared again, his gaze sliced through the women's thoughts.  
  
"I was giving Miss Jamerson here a last minute in proper techniques on sword fighting." Salina gulped hard hoping that she would not get yelled at further.  
  
Jack walked up to the pair of them, "Cat get back to mopping!" Cat pulled out her mop and started swabbing the deck as best she could.  
  
"And as for you," Jack continued looking at Salina in an angered way, "You can expect the rest of your day to be long and hard, savvy?"  
  
Salina spoke behind gritted teeth, "Yes sir, Captain."  
  
"Good you can start with making breakfast," Jack gave a spiteful grin and swayed back on into his cabin.  
  
Salina gripped her cutlass and let out an enormous shout. Cat shook from the surprise and the mop cracked and broke at the spot where she was holding it.  
  
Jack opened his door, "And stop that bloody shouting!" He slammed the door shut and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Thanks Salina! You broke my bloody mop! Was the only one left too! Look at all the notches you left in it!" Cat held the mop up to Salina pointing at the large indents in the wood.  
  
"You shouldn't have challenged me," was her only reply as she retreated down to the kitchen.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Will lay on his cot starring at the ceiling in wonder, "Elizabeth, where are you? Especially when I need you?" He turned on his side and a small tear trickled down his cheek onto the dusty pillow.  
  
"I love you, and the baby. I can't bare to think of losing you both, not like this. We will find you before it comes to that, I promise." Will closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
  
Salina lay against the door to his cabin, stunned with the newly obtained information. She looked at the door as if she were looking at him and smiled wildly. "Their-she's-awe this is wonderful! But wait, oh no! We have to find her and now!" Salina ran back up the stairs and rushed into Jack's quarters out of breath and in a state of panic.  
  
~%~%~%~~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Get up wench! It's time to go!" An unruly pirate pulled Elizabeth from the floor and onto her feet. "Stand woman!"  
  
"I can't," Elizabeth said faintly as she slowly tipped backwards. The man grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder.  
  
She moaned as they exceeded up the steps and into Barbossa'a quarters. The pirate laid Elizabeth down on a small bed and left the room at Barbossa's request.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth. You're ill, you need food a warm bed, a gentle touch to heal you." She winced as his hand ran down her back, but she was too weak to fight it off.  
  
"I can give that all to you if you just agree to one small proposition." He placed his hand in his lap, folded and awaiting her reply.  
  
Elizabeth rolled onto her back and looked up at him with glazed eyes, "What kind of proposition?"  
  
"You help me catch Sparrow and Rose and I will give you food, water, wine, blankets, and let you go free with Mr. Turner when they come. But that is only if, you help me catch Sparrow and Rose." He stood and walked to his desk fiddling with maps and useless pieces of parchment.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and thought about her situation, her unborn child, her illness, her mental state. Her eyes fluttered open and she cried slightly as she gave Barbossa her reply, "Yes, I will help you."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter I just thought this was a god place to end it. Well I will try to update some more today, thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you all very much *tosses Hershey kisses out to everyone* Well, until next time, TA! 


	23. Chapter 23: Drunken Stupidity

Chapter 23:  
  
A/N: ah, the sweet smell of morning air! *gets poked in the back by an impatient reader* Yeah, yeah, I know. On with the story, I got it! Here it is! Hershey kiss? *holds out Hershey kiss to the reader who shakes her head furiously* Well can't say I didn't try. *winces* Ouch that hurt, watch how hard you poke that thing! OUCH!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Jack we have to get to Elizabeth!" Salina slammed the door shut and glared at the man who sat comfortably behind his desk. The room was bright full of extravagant light that flowed through the windows.  
  
"What do you think we're doing?" He looked down at his maps ignoring her statement.  
  
"No Jack, you don't understand! We have to find her before she dies!"  
  
Jack waved his hand hastily at her, his eyes still fixed on his precious map. "DAMN IT JACK, LISTEN TO ME!" Salina ripped the map out from under his arms.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Give me map back!"  
  
"I'm making you listen, that's what I'm, doing!" Salina folded up the map and stuck it in her back pocket. Jack stood up in anger and would have lunged at Salina if the point of her cutlass wasn't forced upon his throat.  
  
"You won't run me through, you can't."  
  
"Try me," she said in a low stern voice pressing the sword further and further against his neck. "Now you will listen to me Jack if it kills me. We have to get to Beth now because she is very weak and ill."  
  
"And how would you know this? You haven't seen her for days, like the rest of us."  
  
"Well generally when you get morning sickness you're ill, and very weak."  
  
"Wait, morning sickness?" Salina lowered the cutlass and sheathed it looking at a most perplexed Sparrow. "Morning sickness as in being-."  
  
"Pregnant? Yes, she is. But you can't say a thing to Will, because I'm not supposed to know. I happened to be walking passed his door and I could hear him muttering incoherently to himself."  
  
"You eavesdropped on him?" Jack raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"No I didn't eavesdropped I just listened in on his secret thoughts."  
  
"You eavesdropped."  
  
"Fine! Maybe I did! But that still doesn't solve our problem, what if Barbossa knows? What might he do? We have to get to her Jack, we have to now!"  
  
"Right, right, I completely understand you, love. But could I be having me ru- I mean map back now?"  
  
Salina squinted her eyes and studied him for a moment. She walked around the desk, leaned down and smelled him. "Jack, please tell me you're not drunk."  
  
"And what if I am, will you punish me?" He smiled in the seductive way of his and Salina tried to back up.  
  
"Oh no, Jack! Ahh!" Salina toppled backwards onto the floor her hair dangling from her ponytail. "Jack, please not now! Don't do this! You're drunk! Filthy stinking drunk!"  
  
Jack had her pinned to the ground and the smell of rum overwhelmed her. "Jack please think of Elizabeth! She could be dying!"  
  
"We can save her tomorrow, right now I've got me hands full!"  
  
"Jack get off of me!" His right hand ran smoothly through her ponytail undoing it.  
  
"Jack please It's only eight o'clock!" Salina's voice was shaky as she tried to relieve herself of him.  
  
"You were always better in the morning." He began kissing her neck intimately.  
  
"Jack! Get the Hell off of me!" Salina pushed him up by his shoulders, an evil look forming on her face gave Jack the conclusion that she didn't want this.  
  
The door opened and Will walked in, "Jack? You okay? I heard shouts." Will looked around the room for Jack; Salina was grateful that he could not see behind the desk.  
  
"Jack, I'm terribly sorry for this." Salina whispered to him as she watched Will's feet from under the desk.  
  
"Sorry for what, love?"  
  
"Sorry for this," Salina brought her knee up and made contact with his groin.  
  
Jack backed off of her and rolled on the floor in agony. Salina stood and looked at Will, "You'll find him behind the desk with his rum."  
  
"Bloody ell' woman! You're going to paralyze me for life!"  
  
"Good! I won't have to worry about any little Sparrow's running around now will I?" Salina felt through her hair pulling out the fabric that held her hair up. "Will, in another hour he won't remember a thing, he's too drunk! I'm going to go to the helm and steer this blasted ship in the right direction, do us a favor and watch over the dear Captain, will ye?"  
  
Will nodded and Salina walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Will climbed on the desk and looked down at Jack, "So you tried to bed her and she refused?"  
  
"Eh put a cork in it Turner!" Jack picked up his rum bottle and took another big gulp as William sat on the desk laughing.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Well Mrs. Turner, I'm glad to have your help on this little escapade. It's an honor."  
  
"Save the fancy talk Barbossa I'm just doing this to salvage my family." Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried to sit up. "I would never do anything to solely help the likes of you."  
  
"Well if this is the closest I can get to your blessed help, than so be it. I still thank you. Now, what would you say to a warm breakfast?" Barbossa's smile disturbed Elizabeth but she nodded and ate willingly.  
  
"Now share with me your ideas for their capture," he propped his feet up on the desk.  
  
"First, I need to know where we are going. You are going to have to make me next in command on this ship if you expect this to work right. I need to know all the details of our voyage, all the ups and downs, stocks, things like that for my plan to work." Elizabeth picked up an apple and bit into it, "and lastly why you are back. How did you come into being and why is it so precious to capture Jack and Salina? I know it may seem like a lot but it is vital."  
  
"Why might it be a vital thing?" Barbossa sneered as he picked up a roll from the breakfast plate; he studied it and then smelled it.  
  
"Well, it's like that roll. You see how you can smell the roll; you can feel and see it? But what's the point if you can't eat it? Well I need all this information so that I can help you capture Jack and Salina otherwise what's the point?"  
  
Barbossa sat quietly in his chair reviewing her point, "You present a good argument," Barbossa stood and walked back over to the bed extending his hand, "it's a deal." Their hands met and shook promptly, "But if I should find that you double-crossed me it will be your neck dangling from the rope!"  
  
"Have no fear of that Barbossa," she bit into the apple again, the juice running down the side of its leathery surface.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Elizabeth's grin widened and she whispered into Barbossa's ear.  
  
"But before we can even begin, I have to be healthy enough to stand and fight again." She continued looking down at her weak body.  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"About a day. Where are we heading?"  
  
"Bridgetown, we'll be there in two more days."  
  
"I wasn't aware that it took this long to get over there."  
  
"It doesn't, we were set back. Some bloody fool forgot to pull the starboard anchor up when we left Tortuga so we had to patch a piece of the ship up."  
  
"I see, well I really must be getting my rest now, when I wake later we will discuss this further." Elizabeth turned over in the bed and listened as Barbossa left the room..  
  
"God Will, I'm so sorry for doing this." Her voice ventured off into a deep sleep.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina walked out of the cabin and leaned up against the railing of the ship. She rubbed her temples furiously and thought about the situation she was just in, she didn't want it that way. She didn't want to be known as the one he slept with when he was drunk, the accident. Salina wasn't going to do that again, she wasn't going to be the butt of his jokes and be humiliated. That just wasn't her style.  
  
Cat came running over to her; mop still in hand, "Salina! Hey, there's a ship!" She pointed out into the ocean at a faint shadow glinting in the sun's light.  
  
Salina looked up into the sun and tried to see the ship, "Cat there's not ship. It's just your imagination."  
  
No! Look!" Cat pressed her hands to Salina's face and forced her to look.  
  
"SWEET MARY MOTHER OF GOD! WE FOUND THEM! IT'S THEM!" Salina started jumping up and down happy as can be and Cat slowly backed up.  
  
"Salina what's gotten into you?"  
  
"No time to talk now we must tell Will and Jack," Salina grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her along.  
  
Salina flung opened the door to the cabin, "We've found them! They're straight ahead of us! They're there!" Her excitement lightened the room.  
  
Jack tried to stand up from behind the desk and he ended up falling over onto the floor. The glass rum bottle he had in his hand shattered on the floor. "Jack!"  
  
Salina went over to him and helped him up, "dear lord Jack how drunk can you get? Look at your hand! You're bleeding, you stupid cad! I wouldn't be surprised if you killed yourself one day because of this."  
  
"I've been a pirate longer than you, love, I think I can take care of meself," his words slurred together as he sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"Oh is that so? I'd like to see you bandage this right now." Salina tore a piece of her shirt and cleaned Jack's cut out with rum from a second bottle hidden under the desk.  
  
"Salina?" Cat looked around the room as if trying to find something.  
  
"Yes Cat? What is it?"  
  
"Where's Will?"  
  
Salina looked around the room and didn't see him, "Jack? Jack?" Salina shook him slightly.  
  
"Dear lord woman! What ye want?" Was his only reply; the stench of rum filling his breath.  
  
"Where is Turner? Jack where is Will?"  
  
"He's over there," Jack pointed to a small closet, "poor boy got so drunk off one bottle, I can last longer than that!"  
  
Salina pushed Jack's mouth away from her face, "I'm sure you can," she rolled her eyes and looked up at Cat, "Cat will you go see if he's okay, I kind of can't move at the moment."  
  
Cat gazed down at Salina laughing; Jack was half laying on her, his head propped on her shoulder. There was a sudden commencing of snoring. "Oh god no! He's passed out on me cat!" Cat walked over to the closet laughing the whole time.  
  
"AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" Will popped out of the closet with a rum bottle in hand. Cat screamed and fell to the floor, still in shock of seeing Will drunk. "Whoa, that must've hurt." He slurred watching Cat on the floor.  
  
"Here I'll help you up," he leaned down to help her up but ended up falling to the floor himself.  
  
"Oh this is just wonderful! We finally catch up to Barbossa and these two decide to have a little fun and get drunk! Now we're left, how in the bleeding ell' are we supposed to do this alone?" Salina let out a scream of frustration.  
  
Jack stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her waist, "My treasure, gold, silver-." He continued to mumble in his sleep.  
  
"Just wonderful, I'm held captive by a drunken buffoon! This really makes my day!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Don't Change that Web-site! More to come soon! Stay tune for scenes from the next chapter! (I've always wanted to say that!!!) More drunken stupidity, evil plotting, irritated pirates, battles, fighting, the whole nine yards coming to you soon! Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review, thanks! Until next time, TA! 


	24. Chapter 24: Secret Desires

Chapter 24:  
  
A/N: Good Day to all! I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers; you all are so kind!!! And secondly I will be continuing my other story on the side, thanks for pushing me to write it! And lastly, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Hey Cat?" Salina called to her from behind the tall desk.  
  
"Yesum?" Cat tried to sit up high enough to see her.  
  
"By any chance, would you happen to have a handkerchief?"  
  
"No, what would you be needing a handkerchief for anyway?"  
  
"Well the Captain here is starting to drool on my shoulder," Salina shuddered, "filthy stinking cad! I can't take it any more!" Salina pushed Jack off of her and dragged him over to his bed, "Help me put him up here. Cat! CAT!"  
  
Cat stirred from her short slumber, "Wha?"  
  
"Get your sorry excuse for a pirate arse up here and help me!" Demanded Salina, her hands held his forearms ready to hoist him onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Don't have to be so bossy," she grumbled as she approached Salina, "is he going to sleep through this?"  
  
"He slept through me dragging his body across the floor, why should he sleep through this?"  
  
"Good point," Cat leaned down and picked up his feet. "On three then? One-Two-Three!" They lifted the body onto the off-white sheets.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way," Salina looked Cat over for a moment.  
  
Cat's eyes widened becoming a little frightened of her friends intentions, "What?"  
  
"You're going to stay in here with these two blubbering idiots," she shoved passed Cat and was on her way to the door.  
  
"I aint no blubb- blubb- oh hell! I aint what you said!" Called Will from the floor by the closet.  
  
"And I'm Commodore Norrington!" Shouted Salina opening the door to walk out.  
  
"AND I'M THE SORRY LASS WHO GETS STUCK IN HERE WITH THESE TWO FILTHY CADS!" Screamed Cat.  
  
The drunken Will watched the argument with a strange fascination.  
  
"Aye, you are the sorry lass who gets stuck with them. Cheeerio!" Salina walked out and slammed the door in Cat's face.  
  
"Now wait a moment here! Salina," Cat pulled on the door but it was locked, she began shaking it furiously, "SALINA! SALINA YOU STINKING SELFICH CUR! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE I KILL!"  
  
Salina made her way up to the helm listening to her friend's ramblings as she strolled along, "Hogwash my dear friend! You couldn't kill me, we're too close!"  
  
"I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION," came the voice on the other side of the wood flooring.  
  
The elder pirate laughed as she approached the helm, her fingers wound themselves around the wood knobs of the wheel. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath praying that she would make it in time, hoping that Elizabeth and the crew were still alive.  
  
She opened her eyes remembering Elizabeth's wind like spirit; Salina knew that Beth could do anything she wanted. She had such a strong will, much like Salina's, maybe even stronger. "I will come for you Beth, but I must wait for the opportune moment." Salina laughed realizing how much of Jack had rubbed off on her.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Argh! She's not even listening anymore!" Cat crossed her arms and sunk down into an old chair that was caked with dust. Cat began coughing and gagging on the dust and dirt that filled the air as she sat down.  
  
Will was on the floor laughing at her foolishness. Cat peered down at him giving the evilest look she could possibly give.  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who sat in the chair, am I?" Will chuckled at her scuff and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"It's hopeless, this is hopeless, I'm hopeless!" Cat stood and walked over to will, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
He smiled slightly and patted the wood, "Why right here is the grandest seat in the house", he paused for a hiccup and then continued, "it's comfortable, luxurious and the best part, it's free!"  
  
Cat laughed and slumped down onto the floor, "You're right it is comfortable."  
  
Will picked up the rum bottle and shook it in front of her, "Rum?"  
  
Cat eyed the bottle for a moment and then let a conniving grin grow on her face as she thought aloud, "She thinks she can shove the responsibility of taking care of you two off on me, lets see how she handles three drunks." Cat took the bottle from Will and began to gulp down the vile drink  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth stirred in the bed and opened her eyes slowly, through the window she could tell it was in the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and there were orders being shouted on top deck.  
  
Beth pulled the covers from her legs and sat up rubbing her temples as to soothe her throbbing head. "Bloody hell, not now!" She swayed over to the window hastily; sticking her head out she began to empty her stomach out into the ocean. She turned and slid down the side of the wall, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
Elizabeth noticed a small box hidden under the bed, she looked up at the door to check that no one was there before snatching it out from under the bed. "What have we here?"  
  
She opened the lid and inside was enclosed a faded journal and scraps of maps along with one coin. Beth pulled out the gold coin and began to shake slightly, "The Aztec gold, he still has a piece. But how?"  
  
There was movement out in the hallway and Beth quickly kicked the box under the bed and slid the gold coin into a small pocket within her pants. She stood shakily sticking her head out the window acting as if she were still emptying her stomach.  
  
Barbossa walked in horrified at the sight of Elizabeth hanging out the window. He pulled her back in and sat her on the floor, "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"I was puking my guts up, besides what's it matter to you if I just up and died?" She spoke in a bitter tone wiping her mouth once again on her sleeve.  
  
"I have to protect my plan now don't I? Without you there is no plan, there is no trap, no set-up. I need that and you're the investment that insures that takes place." Barbossa stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"That's it then? No hidden feelings, no murderous plot? Nothing?" Beth began laughing, "I'm sorry, for once I'm actually useful to you and it amuses me." Beth paused a moment to change her tone, "Barbossa I have one question that I would like you to answer honestly."  
  
"Yeah, well what is it?" He sneered his hand on the door handle.  
  
"You felt something for my cousin didn't you? And that's part of the reason why you were mad at Jack, because you couldn't have what he had all along? This really isn't about treasure or adventure it's about taking back what should've been yours in the first place, right? The Pearl, the adventure, the tittle of Captain, Salina; it's all for revenge."  
  
Barbossa took out his dagger and marched over to where Beth sat. He jammed the dagger into the wall and breathed heavily in her face. "I'd appreciate it if we stuck to the present circumstances instead of traveling off down memory road!" Barbossa turned and strode over to the door.  
  
"So you loved her then?" Beth called as he went out the door slamming it shut.  
  
She gripped the handle off the dagger and yanked it from the wall; "I take that as a yes."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina tied the wheel in place to keep the ship heading in a steady direction. She walked down the steps and turned to unlock the Captains quarters. "Hello Cat? Cat where are you?" Salina stepped further in the room ans noticed Cat and Will passed out on the floor.  
  
"They've been like that for a good hour now," rang a voice from behind her.  
  
Salina turned and saw Jack sitting up on the bed starring up at her, "really?" She shifted her body and glanced down at the empty rum bottle next to Cat, "For heavens sake, can anyone on this blasted ship stay sober?"  
  
"Well you don't seem to be drunk or passed out," mentioned Jack.  
  
"Besides me," Salina walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I had been hit in the head with a rock several times, but besides that I seem to be okay. I think?"  
  
Salina rolled her eyes and looked down at his hand, "You haven't been picking at this have you?" She untied the cloth and looked at the cut; dried blood surrounded the outer layer but inside it looked fine. "It should heal in a few days, until then keep it covered."  
  
Jack looked down at her shirt and noticed the section missing from it his eyes met hers and he felt different, almost like he was off in a dream. Maybe that's what this was, was a dream. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not killing me earlier for forcing myself on you."  
  
Salina smiled as she tied the cloth back around his hand, "Nah, that wouldn't have been a smart idea, how would I get Beth back without a Captain?" She paused and gazed up at him her grin fading as she noticed his grim expression. "Come on, we have work to do, we're catching up with Barbossa. Won't be long till-."  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by a tender kiss landing on her lips. She hesitated before agreeing with the action; the taste of his salty lips consumed her. Salina felt at peace, finally she felt whole again.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: I thought that was a rather good note to leave off on, don't you agree? Well more to come soon, so please keep up the reviews! Thanks and more candy for everyone! *dumps barrels of Halloween candy on the floor and watches as a bunch of rabbit reviewers run toward the pile* Good day and TA! 


	25. Chapter 25:A Life For A Life?

Chapter 25:  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo!!! I've got hot chocolate and it is really cold out now! It finally feels like fall over here! But anywho, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because it gets more interesting in this one; more plotting, more planning, more sword fights, and of course finishing that lovely kiss that I ended with yesterday!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina's stomach began to churn, she knew she had to let go this just wasn't the time even though she wanted it so much. Elizabeth's life was at stake and that was her first priority.  
  
She pulled slowly away from the kiss and placing the palm of her hand to his tanned cheek she spoke softly to him, "we can finish this later but as I told you before we are nearing the Pearl. We must make preparations, our ship might be sighted soon and we need to be ready."  
  
"I know," he nodded and nudged her towards the door. Salina opened the door and felt the cool breeze of the sea sway in. She looked out at the empty ship and then shown at the water where the sun rays reflected on the surface of the crystal clear water.  
  
Jack walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her abdomen, "This will all be yours someday," there came a difference in voice, "Salina! Salina Wake up!"  
  
Salina was shaken from her tender dream. When her eyes opened she screamed sending Jack, who was an inch away from her face, backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Bloody ell' woman," Jack clutched his heart," you could've killed me with those pipes!"  
  
Salina looked around at where she was, the helm. She could barely remember what happened all she remembered was tieing up the wheel to keep it going in the same direction and then wham she was in a dream. "Jack? What happened?"  
  
Jack sat up straight now, "Well it appears to me that you used that rope there to tie the wheel not paying attention the fact that it helped pull the sail and when you yanked it you got hit in the head." Jack crawled over and examined her head, "there's where it hit."  
  
"OUCH!" Salina screamed and hit him in the arm.  
  
"That's definitely where it hit," he chuckled softly and then stood helping Salina up.  
  
"It's still sore you know," she whinned.  
  
"Awe poor baby, want me to kiss it?" Jack stated mockingly.  
  
"No I'd be too afraid you'd poison it!" Salina stuck out her tongue for an added effect.  
  
"Hey we're catching up with the Pearl!"  
  
"No really? I only said that a thousand times all in which you were too bloody drunk to understand!" Salina shouted in his face.  
  
"I was not that drunk."  
  
"You wouldn't have known your own mother from a dog!"  
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
"Oh fine then, me, you wouldn't have known me from a dog!"  
  
"But you are a dog," Jack grinned at the sight of her anger.  
  
"WHY YOU TWO TIMING-GOOD FOR NOTHING- SON OF A PIG!"  
  
"Is that all? I thought the list was longer."  
  
"I give up!" Salina flung herself around to stomp away but was whirled straight back, this time into Jack's arms.  
  
He studied her reaction for a moment then rubbed the back of his fingers up and down her cheek, "you're wearing the necklace." Jack pulled his hand from her cheek and rubbed the silver chain in between his forefinger and thumb. Salina gave a small shrug and a little smile as if to answer a long awaited question.  
  
Jack leaned in his eyes closed and his lips virtually touching hers. Salina felt a pang in her side and she remembered Elizabeth. She backed away leaving Jack in a perplexed look.  
  
"Jack we have no time for this at the moment, we must get to Elizabeth. I'm sorry." She stood with her arms crossed rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Fine," with that he left, his presence leaving behind a cold chill.  
  
Salina's heart sank but she knew she couldn't do or say anything that would lighten his mood. She let it go with a deep breath and went back to steering the ship.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth stood, now capable of keeping her balance, she walked out of the room and up the steps to the main deck. There were many pirates at work and in case of emergency she kept the dagger in her boot.  
  
Elizabeth walked toward the center of the deck where Barbossa stood, his second in command alerted him of her presence.  
  
He turned and looked her over, she looked much healthier then before and more rested. "Good afternoon Mrs. Turner how may I help you?" He said with a false state of happiness.  
  
"Do you want to do this or not?" Her tone was cold and inhuman almost.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment gentlemen." He pulled her aside and the began to whisper. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I want to get this over with, and I mean now."  
  
"Why now, there is no reason?"  
  
"Obviously the man in the crow's nest does not tend to his job very well. It seems that there is a ship following us, they've been there since morning."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Come with me," Elizabeth walked further down the side of the deck and pointed to a ship off in the distance. "There they are."  
  
Barbossa looked out at it and frowned, "What makes you think it's them?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be them?"  
  
"Men when we get around this cliff I want you to lower the anchor and load the cannons."  
  
Pintel walked up to Barbossa, "but sir why?"  
  
"Because Jack Sparrow has come to take back his crew and ship and we must defend what is ours now."  
  
"Oh, will Salina be there?" Pintel shrugged his shoulders and went back to work after receiving a threatening glare from his captain.  
  
"Now we must make it look like your going to execute me, remember I am your leverage. When Jack and especially Salina see me up on the mast about to be hung they'll do anything to stop it, so that's when you'll have them. When the ships are side by side and they're unprepared to fight that's when you bring out the cannons, after they think you're going to hang me."  
  
"So you want me to put you up there with a rope around your neck and that's supposed to make them think I'm out to execute you."  
  
"Barbossa first of all when would they ever believe that I would work with you? And secondly I can act like you've beaten or abused me you know put up a struggle, some people would call it acting."  
  
"Fine then, but this better work or it really will be your neck hanging from my mast."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her dagger cutting parts of her shirt and pants to make it seem like she was hurt. "I'm going to go bellow decks, I don't want them to notice me."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina ran down the steps and into Jack's quarters, "Jack? Jack are you in here?"  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled.  
  
"The pearl, its gone around the cliff, I've lost sight of it and if it comes out from behind it they'll spot us for sure."  
  
"Well then it's just a chance we'll have to take." Jack turned around in his desk chair and faced the female pirate.  
  
"Jack, I know you have no sympathy for me at the moment but I'm scared." Jack looked up at her with less cruelty and more concern. "Yes, I am scared, scared because I want Elizabeth back, she needs to be back with Will no matter what. I will do anything to get her back, anything." The last word rang through Jack's head he looked her over and saw the necklace suspended from her neck. "I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Salina turned and began to walk out of the door but froze as Jack called to her. "Would you really do anything for her?"  
  
Salina closed her eyes and a tear slid down her dry cheek and on to her cotton shirt, "You know I would, she's all I've ever had. My flesh and blood, I would do anything if it meant keeping her alive."  
  
"Even if it meant never seeing her again?"  
  
"I lasted 14 years without seeing her I think I can last the rest of my life without seeing her as long as I knew she were alive and safe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Salina turned and faced him, "Why would I want her to live on even if I could never see her again just to keep her safe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because I want her to live the life I could never have even if I really wanted to! She is about to be a mother, she will have a family she'll live in a town and have many kids and a loving husband, she'll be free in her own way! That's what I want her to have that's what she wants! A life away from this pain and quite frankly I don't blame her. That's why I would do it. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to find Will and see if we can get prepared for a battle."  
  
"I'm right here," Salina shifted on her side and noticed a figure in the corner. "Do you really want all that for Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, Will you must understand that 14 years ago I left her in Port Royale because I knew that it wasn't safe for her to stay with me. I told my uncle that I would allow her to stay there as long as nothing would happen to her. I had never went back to Port Royale because I did not want to bring any of my bad influence into her life, that was up until the last week and a half ago. I heard that Barbossa had taken her, I heard the whole story and I needed to see her for myself to know she was all right. That's where I was coming from when you spotted my ship from the Pearl."  
  
Salina took a brief pause to recoil her thoughts. "I did it all those years ago to keep her safe and I will do it again if I must, because I want her to be happy. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to prepare the ship for battle." Salina turned on her heel, leaving the room her head was still spinning. She tried to calm herself and ended up fainting on the deck. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
That night seemed to bring many things to an end:  
  
Salina stood between Barbossa and the mast, several feet above her was Beth a noose around her neck and one pirate to push her. Salina hesitated too long and the order was given, there was a loud scream and the feeling of weightlessness as Elizabeth was shoved from the mast.  
  
"BETH!"  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Hey don't worry about the last part I kind of skipped forward a little in the next chapter I'll explain the full night. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review thanks! Ta! 


	26. Chapter 26: Last Minute Problems

Chapter 26:  
  
A/N: I just want to say a special thanks to Sarah who happened to catch a really big mistake. So just to let you know, where I had wrote: "He studied her reaction for a moment then rubbed the back of his fingers up and down her cheek. "Here, this is yours." Jack pulled his hand from her cheek and handed her something. "My necklace, thank you. I thought it turned to ash like everything else in the pub." She looked up at Jack her eyes elegant with their soft blue color." I had to change it because Salina already had the necklace; she had taken it back from the witch so. If you want to, and I do highly suggest, reread from that point on in the last chapter because I made one or two other changes that will affect this chapter. Thanks again, and enjoy!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Earlier than afternoon:  
  
Salina could feel a could damp cloth being pressed to her head and she struggled to open her eyes but they were so tired that they barely lifted. She felt a warm hand placed on hers, this hand was not of a man's; it was smaller and much daintier. Salina forced her eyes open and with great surprise found Cat sitting next to her on a bed.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Salina posed in an exhausted voice.  
  
"You fainted just outside of Sparrow's room. They heard the thump ran outside and brought you in here where I have been watching you on and off for two hours now."  
  
"Two hours," Salina fought her way to sit up and leave but was pushed back down by Cat.  
  
"You have to stay here Cap'n you're not well. I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes that you haven't been sleeping lately and you've exhausted yourself with all of this stress and backbreaking work. That's why you fainted and until you get a descent amount of rest you're going to stay in here and relax."  
  
"Well look at you, I see you finally cleaned up and our ready to push your own crew around."  
  
"I learned from the best, now get some rest I can't have a weak Cap'n charging into her death now can I?" Cat leaned down and kissed her forehead before standing to leave.  
  
"Cat?" Cat shifted and looked down at Salina, "tell Jack I'm sorry for being so uptight lately, I'm just-."  
  
"He knows," Cat smiled and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Was my pleasure," Cat left the room and walked out on to the deck.  
  
It was a bright afternoon with many elegant colors floating in and out of the clouds. Cat walked up to the helm and greeted Jack.  
  
"How is she?" He asked with the utter most concern.  
  
"Salina is gaining her strength back, rather fast at that. But I seriously doubt she'll be able to fight tonight with the state of mind she's in."  
  
"What do you mean? We only have four people aboard this ship and we need all of them to fight. Barbossa's crew is nearly five times bigger than ours; we definitely won't have a chance if Salina is out."  
  
"Well we'll just have to go with surprise and strategy then, aye? You two could be a distraction I run down and unlock the our crew and we strom the ship. See it's not that hard."  
  
"You've never seen Barbossa's crew, and why should me and Will be the distractions?"  
  
"Because I was the distraction when we took this ship. But think it over Sparrow, I know the odds but we have to do something."  
  
"What is it with you women and the 'we's' and 'Have to's'?"  
  
"We except the responsibilities that we are given where as men do not," Cat remarked smartly before walking back onto the main deck and looking for Will.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth stood in the shadows of the hallway examining her thoughts intensely when Barbossa and Henry Shaw, one of the crewmembers, entered the hallway. She pressed herself further against the wall and steadied her breathing so that she was not noticed.  
  
"When we have Salina and Jack in our grasp kill Mrs. Turner and her lovely husband too. I want none of them to survive except Salina and Jack whom I have my own little plan for." Barbossa said eagerly.  
  
"Sir, if ye don't mind me askin', why must we be killing the girl? I know she's trouble but once tamed she'd make a fine slave."  
  
"I want them all dead, because that is what they want of me. They are our enemies and as such they must be destroyed, is that understood Mr. Shaw?"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Good now get back to your duties Mr. Shaw." The man nodded and ran back up the steps onto the deck.  
  
Barbossa started his walk in the opposite direction so Elizabeth quietly opened the door next to her and slid in, making sure to be just as quiet when she shut it. She ducked herself in a small corner beside the door to hide herself in case Barbossa happened to snoop around for her.  
  
It had taken her a moment to realize what room she was in, but when the light passed through the cracks in the wood sides she knew she was in the Brigg.  
  
"Oy! You come in here to harass us again bout' our deaths, ave' you?"  
  
Elizabeth looked into the barred cage and saw Ana-Maria starring up at her, not even with the slightest clue that the person in the corner was Elizabeth. "Ana? Ana-Maria it's me Elizabeth." She took a few steps down and onto the floor in front of Ana.  
  
"Mrs. Turner? Nah! She's a dead one she is!" It was evident that Ana's state of mind was not in good shape so she turned to Gibbs, whom she had to shake fiercely to wake.  
  
"Gibbs? GIBBS? You bloody oaf wake up!" Elizabeth scraped her arm on the bars as she shook him awake.  
  
"Who are you calling a bloody oaf?' He smiled and moved closer to look at her, "bless the stars it really is you. They haven't killed you yet? Why have they spared you? Have they mistreated you?"  
  
"Gibbs, please slow down. No they haven't mistreated me. They need me alive and well to lure Jack and Salina here."  
  
"Well why do they believe that will work? I mean it would work for Will, but no offense Jack hasn't been known to just going around and saving people unless he had been persuaded by the right-."  
  
"Person," Elizabeth spoke solemnly.  
  
"Salina? She knows better than this, she's got to know it's a trap."  
  
"Does she? She left me alone before to save my life, why shouldn't she do it again. Maybe she really believes if she gives herself up that they'll set me free."  
  
Gibbs rubbed his head, "Oh Salina, you were always so naive."  
  
"They will kill me, I heard them talking about it before and she will come, as is her way so I've heard. Perhaps that's what makes her strong, because she believes that she can always come through."  
  
Just then the door burst open, Barbossa and several other men poured into the room. "Well Mrs. Turner, fancy seeing you here."  
  
Elizabeth stood and starred straight at the vile Captain, "I was giving my last goodbyes before I was sent to my death. Don't want to be leaving on a bad note now do I?"  
  
Two of Barbossa's crew grabbed Beth and dragged her out of the room. They had a hold of her hair and arms as she squirmed about trying her best to get free. Babrossa trailed with a wide smile across his face.  
  
"Any of you so much as make a noise and I'll have your guts for garters," yelled Rigetti. He looked around at the crew shackled in the cells and then slammed the door shut as he left, standing guard of the door so that no one else may enter.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth was bound to a chair; she looked around the room spotting two 'guards' with their pistols and cutlasses ready at the first sight of a struggle. Barbossa came towards slapping his hand to her face. Beth's hair flew as her head was forced to the side. Blood dripped from her lip as Barbossa grabbed her jaw and forced him to look at her.  
  
"You are mine until your death, no exceptions. I'm through listening to your hopeless blabber, you will now obey my rule."  
  
Elizabeth pulled her face from his grip and spoke in a boisterous tone, "This is not your ship nor am I your slave therefore you have no right to govern me!" She spit in his face.  
  
He retorted by slapping her more viciously this time sending her and the chair crashing to the floor. The chair broke into several pieces allowing Elizabeth to be free for a moment's time when she picked up a small piece of splintered wood, which she held secretly in her hands.  
  
Barbossa lifted her from the floor by her rope bound hands. She threw her head back as she was lifted, the blood now drying on her chin. "You won't live very long,' she stated in a hesitant voice.  
  
"We shall see." He turned to the other men in the room, "take her back to her room, keep the door locked, one man to guard the inside one to guard the outside."  
  
They nodded simultaneously and watched as the woman was tossed on the floor by their feet. She winced in pain as the gabbed her from the ground and dragged her down the hallway.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The sun had set and the deck of the Pearl had become deathly silent. Will stood at the helm steering the ship around the miniature island in the middle of the sea.  
  
"We'll get her back," emerged a voice from bellow. Cat leaned on the rail watching William's discontent.  
  
He didn't answer her, just ducked his head to his chest and then raised it once again to look out at the small landmass in front of them.  
  
Cat walked up the steps slowly to the helm watching his worried eyes the whole time, "Will, she'll be fine. From what I know of her she's a very strong lass and can manage herself."  
  
Again no answer came from him, his grave expression concerned Cat. She bit her lip hastily, peeling away the dead and dry skin. "Everything is ready but I suppose I'll check it again, don't want to slip up now do we?" She gave a slight smile before turning to walk away.  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
Cat turned around and looked at the sadden man who was not starring at her, awaiting her reply. "He's in his quarters watching over Salina."  
  
"Good, he should be there."  
  
"I agree, I just hope he'll have his mind on the fight when we catch up with Barbossa."  
  
"Don't worry he will."  
  
"I hope so." Cat glanced down at the floor brushing her hair behind her ear as she did so. "I suppose we've all been under a lot of stress, but it seems to show up Salina the most. You know she'll fight right?" Will eyed her for a moment, "But the question is will she come out of it alive? And if she does will Elizabeth be alive?" Cat lowered her eyes and left Will to his thinking, but she was stopped in the middle of her step as a cannon ball flew through the air and hit the side of the ship.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
At the sound of the warning fire Elizabeth launched her plan. "You there! Guard!" She shouted to the man on the opposite side of room, "Want to see a neat trick?"  
  
The pirate walked over to her and when he was close enough her leg flew up knocking him in the groin, he collapsed to the floor in pain. Elizabeth pulled herself from the chair she was placed on and grabbed the dagger from his boot she sliced away at the ropes.  
  
The man hurled himself at her and ended up receiving a blow from the wooden chair. Elizabeth stood a little shaken by her own viciousness and slowly opened the door, "Billy I told you you're supposed-." The other guard turned right into her dagger, which was plunged deep into his stomach.  
  
Elizabeth pulled the blade out and watched the limp corpse fall to the floor. She ran down the hallway only to be stopped by Barbossa yanking her back by her hair, "And where might you be off to young Mrs. Turner? I do believe you still have to fulfill your end of the bargon so why don't you come with me." Barbossa pulled her up the steps and onto the deck.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat stumbled back up to the helm and watched as Jack ran from his quarters and peered over the side to look at the blow the cannon had inflicted upon the ship. There was a huge gash to the side that would need repairing almost instantly.  
  
Jack grabbed out his spyglass and peered through it searching up and down the opposing ship looking for any sign of Elizabeth. What he found shocked him.  
  
"What is it Jack?" Will gripped the wheel as he peered down at his Captain.  
  
Jack pulled the lens from his eye and looked over the ship. He came to the conclusion that there was really only one way to tell Will, "Your wife's not going to make it out of this alive."  
  
Will looked at him questionably, "What did you see Jack?"  
  
"They have her on top the mast, a noose around her neck. Here see for yourself," Jack tossed the spyglass to Will who hesitated to look through it.  
  
Salina sat leaning up against the door listening in to the commotion out on the deck ever since the cannon ball hit. Her heart pound with fear and angst, for the first time in her life she was terrified, she did not conceive a way of retrieving Beth from that ship but knew she had to find one for Will's sake.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Next chapter to be up tomorrow! It will be the battle; yes I know that's what you were waiting for! Well I hope you can hold out one more day! Until tomorrow, TA! And thank you for all the reviews, keep em' up! Thanks! 


	27. Chapter 27: Limited Survival

Chapter 27:  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're greatly appreciated! This is the battle, which I know has been deeply anticipated. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any pirates, big mysterious ships with evil sounding nautical names, really handsome pirate captains who sway to and fro from too much rum, annoying lads who can't seem to keep their lasses away from danger, and a stupid little monkey who is on a plot to kill the captain who sways to and fro because of too much rum!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina pushed herself from the floor, hoping to get a sturdy grip of the chair as she stood she leaned forward and collapsed to the floor. "DAMN IT!" She pounded the floor with her fists before trying once more.  
  
She could hear shouts being made and the ship felt like it was moving, when Salina could stand she made her way over to chair which her belt and dagger lay on. She promptly fasted her belt and hid her dagger within her boot.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The ships were now pulled side by side; Jack had ordered the rest of his crew to stay calm until the opportune moment, he didn't want to rush anything that was certainly not in his favor.  
  
Barbossa stood at the port side of his ship yelling over to Jack, "You surrender to me Jack, and Mr. Turner's lass here will go free!"  
  
"Come now Barbossa you know I don't surrender!" Jack shouted back.  
  
"Have it your way sparrow! Cann-." Barbossa paused his orders as he noticed something gleaming in the shadows of the other ship  
  
Salina emerged on deck, no sign of weakness detected on her frail body. She stood there in silence for a moment, a smile creeping its way onto her face. She allowed herself to stay hidden as she grabbed a rope and swung over to the helm of the Pearl. Salina made her way up to the man who appeared to be steering and sliced his throat. When she had done so the last thing she had expected to see was the velvet red blood seeping from his neck, he was not part of the cursed crew.  
  
She dropped the body and hid in a small corner as Barbossa stood directly over the corpse. "She's here! Find her and bring her to me! What's the matter with you cads? Fire the cannons! Prepare to board, take whatever it is they have in stock! Heavily guard the brig! Get a move on you filthy Dogs!" The moon had begun to show itself through the clouds now, the skeletal bodies of the cursed crew scattered in and out of the shadows of the deck as they prepared to board The Mystic Diver.  
  
Barbossa made his way around the wheel and he was in visible sight of Salina's dagger, but she could not make the move, she wouldn't be able to defeat him by herself. The sound of the almost sudden cannon fire spooked her but lucky for Salina Barbossa had already left. Salina sighed in relief and scooted herself out of her hiding place so that she might make it down to the brig in hopes her crew were still alive.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Jack! What are they looking for?" Will asked as he fired another cannon.  
  
"Not what, who. Who are they looking for?" Jack answered without hesitation.  
  
"Salina?" Will loaded another cannon.  
  
"That's impossible she's up in your cabin passed out I just checked twenty minutes ago," intervened Cat.  
  
"That was twenty minutes ago. You two continue to hold em' off with the cannons, await my signal and then charge to the other ship."  
  
"Jack that's crazy four against thirty some pirates, I know that I'm the newest one to this but those odds don't seem very well even for an experienced pirate such as yourself!" Cat protested.  
  
"Who said it was just four? We still have a whole crew aboard that ship and that's what Salina's going for." Jack ran up the steps to the tope deck just in time to great part of Barbossa's crew.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina made her way down the hall and down another flight of stairs and onto the platform where the door to the brig was. She waited, listening to the two guards on the inside of the room mumbling to each other.  
  
"When she barges through the door I say we ave' a little fun with her before we turn her over to the Captain, aye?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard she's a rough one, heard her scream was so loud it could make you deaf." The men laughed at their perverted jesters but soon found silence very peaceful.  
  
Salina kicked open the door and left the two men to stare out into an empty hallway. She grabbed both of her pistols and waited from the rafters above the door. When they walked out she shot both in the top of their heads sending them to the ground with a loud thud. Their blood splattered onto her shirt and the walls of the hallway.  
  
The woman pirate jumped down from the rafters into a puddle of blood surrounding the two bodies, she then placed one pistol back on her belt and unsheathed her cutlass in its place, "Thank god this part of the ship still has an unfinished ceiling." She entered the brig hesitantly.  
  
"You've got to be joking, only two guards?" Salina peered around at the crew, noticing them all passed out and laying down with blankets over themselves. "Barbossa would never let his captured feel comfortable nor would his captured sleep on his ship for fear of death. Your not our crew!"  
  
She backed up expecting to escape out into an empty hallway, away from Barbossa's crew who began to pour from the cells. Salina hit into a warm body behind her, whom thought in necessary to grab her by the neck.  
  
"Heh, how's it feel now, wench? To be caught by a pirate younger than you?" The man said in a raspy voice and Salina squirmed trying her best to break away from the hold.  
  
She let out an echoing scream as she felt the pressure of a bullet slicing through the pirates back and exiting through the front of his body out into the air where it fell, the warm blood cascaded onto her body as the pirate's body became limp and collapsed to the floor. The ten other pirates in the room watched the incident then unsheathed their swords ready to kill.  
  
"Come on lass! We have no time for you to just stand there!" A familiar voice shouted from behind.  
  
She turned and ran towards Gibbs while being followed by the men from the brig. "Am I glad to see you," Salina blurted out as they ran to the next floor, meeting up with the rest of their crew.  
  
They dropped to the floor as Ana-Maria ordered the crew to fire at will towards the men running up the stairs. When all the smoke from the guns had cleared Ana helped Salina from the ground, "What took you so long?"  
  
Salina smiled and hugged Ana, "thank you. Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
"Up on deck," Salina tried to push passsed her but got caught by Ana's arm, "You can't just go up there, it's bound to be a trap."  
  
"But I know if I don't she'll die and I can't let that happen," again she tried to shove passed and Ana stopped her.  
  
"In life you sometimes have to make sacrifices to stay alive, I know she is with child but you can't go up there you'd die before you got to her."  
  
"Well my friend, that's why I have you," Salina grinned and gave a slight wink before running up the steps to the top deck.  
  
"She's daft! They're all daft! I should've never left Tortuga!" Ana followed suit.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Up on deck there was a blur of fighting and brutality; Jack, Cat, and Will had all been pulled from their ship and brought aboard the Pearl and were being beaten. Cat winced in pain as she was tossed to the floor at Barbossa's feet.  
  
"I remember you, you're the girl that I nearly sliced to pieces on Salina's darling ship. I thought for sure you would've died."  
  
"Yeah well your assumptions seem to be a little off then, aye?"  
  
Barbossa smiled grimly at her before thrusting his foot into her abdomen causing her to regurgitate whatever was in her stomach. She gagged and coughed for a minute before pulling herself up to a sitting position.  
  
Cat screamed as Barbossa entangled his hands in her hair and pulled her from the ground.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Turner bellowed out as Cat let out another fierce scream from the dagger pressing against her throat.  
  
" Oh Elizabeth love, It seems you have a little competition with this pirate wench here!" Barbossa announced to the lass at the top of the mast. "Salina! I know you can here me you bitch! Come out here and show yourself and I'll let your friends go free but stay in hiding like a coward and I'll kill em' one by one." He paused a moment waiting to see if she showed herself. "I hope you enjoy their screams because it's the last thing you'll hear from them!"  
  
Salina emerged from the captain's quarters a bow and arrow in her hand. "Oy! Barbossa! Where you looking for me?" She released the arrow sending it through the air until it found a home in Barbossa's neck.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you too," He dropped Cat to the floor and pulled the arrow from his neck.  
  
"Barbossa, seems to me you've found one of my arrows! I'll be wanting it back when you're done with it!"  
  
"It would be my pleasure to hand it back to you myself, have no fear of that!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it. No what is this talk about offing my comrades one by one, you know how much I despise unfair play, so why don't we start with some of yours?" Salina pulled her pistol from her belt, her eyes still fixed on the hideous captain, and she fired the pistol at a pirate to her right who flew overboard, "All right now it's a little more even!"  
  
"Salina, always the hero?" Barbossa took a few steps closer the crew watching their every move.  
  
"Well you know me Barbossa, I mean that's what this is all about really right? It's not about treasure or old enemies or even adventure but about pure jealousy. Wanting something that you can't have, wanting what Jack has."  
  
"Jack, you think this is about wanting what Jack has? Sure I want his ship and his power to command but this is not about Jack," he looked over the woman's confused expression, "It was about you. I could give a damn about Jack, watch." Barbossa turned and aimed his pistol towards Jack.  
  
"Do it and I'll remove your head from the rest of your body toss it over board and you'll spend the rest of your days searching for your head instead of a cure, savvy?" Salina pressed her cutlass further against his neck.  
  
"Ah, so there is still love there, I knew once I had him I'd get you. It was the only way you'd come through, that is if you felt your loved ones were in danger."  
  
Salina started to panic feeling as though he was going to do something but she was too weak at the moment to do anything to prevent his blow. Barbossa swirled around and forced his cutlass all the way through her body, he allowed it to stay lodged in her a moment before ripping it out. Salina grabbed her wound, the blood flowing freely from her body; Jack struggled to get free, it took five men to get him back on the ground.  
  
"You were the one who turned the Pearl around, the one who made Jack soft, the one who made me love, you caused all of this you caused all of my pain! I want you dead, you're the last thing that's stands in my way of freedom. You're the only one who can send me away, I came back to kill you!"  
  
"You had your chance when you were on my ship, why didn't you finish it there? But now it's too late," she dropped to the floor her blood staining the wood, "It's too late because I found your secret and I intend to use it against you."  
  
"You won't live to use it against me, so why don't you tell me where the map is?"  
  
"You had it, but you tossed it to the floor when you saw me," Barbossa turned and looked at Cat; Salina pulled her dagger out and dug it into his calf bringing him to his knees.  
  
Salina stood, holding her wound with her blood soaked hand and limping to the mast, "Beth!"  
  
Jack and Will began to fight with the crew and Ana and Gibbs charged in with the rest of the crew. The deck was turned into a war zone; Salina fought as much as she could but soon found herself trapped.  
  
Salina stood between Barbossa and the mast, several feet above her was Beth a noose around her neck and one pirate to push her. Salina hesitated too long and the order was given, there was a loud scream and the feeling of weightlessness as Elizabeth was shoved from the mast.  
  
"BETH!" Salina gripped the rope next to her and cut the bottom of it sending her up the side of the mast. Salina climbed onto the crow's nest and walked out past the running rigging to where the pirate who shoved Elizabeth was. Salina looked down at where Elizabeth was dangling and noticed the water just bellow her, "Forgive me Beth!" Salina brought her cutlass down on the rope strangling Beth and it unraveled dropping her into the sea.  
  
"Now it's just you and me Salina," the pirate smiled showing all his rotted teeth and bobbing his half baldhead up and down in a pleased manner.  
  
"Regetti, how many times have I told you to watch your step?" Salina pulled the remainders of the noose out from under his feet sending him down onto the floor of the deck.  
  
Salina smiled still gripping her blood soaked close, she started to become very dizzy and everything blurred, she began to loose balance.  
  
"Jack! Salina's going to fall!" Ana informed her Captain. Jack watched Salina loose her balance and fall backwards off of the sails; she was able to catch the end of a rope. But how long can she hold on?  
  
Jack ran through the crowd of pirates watching her from above. Her grip weakened and she began falling, her weightlessness making her on the verge of death. Jack jumped into her landing area and they were both sent through the wood floor and onto the second deck. They lay there knocked out in the pile of debris; Salina's waist still draining her body of blood. The whole front of her body was drenched in her dark red blood her hair spread out around her face in a halo, and a death warrant waiting for her.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: so how was that? Yes I know another cliffhanger, please do not kill me! But do review and I'll post the next chapter soon! TA! 


	28. Chapter 28: Not Quite Yet!

Chapter 28:  
  
A/N: Only 5 more days until POTC comes out over here! Yes! *does happy dance and yells some more* I want to say thanks to those who reviewed and that I did fix quite a few errors that I had made in the last chapter, spelling errors that is. Well here's the next chapter so enjoy!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Barbossa leaned over the edge of the massive hole in the ship's flooring, he peered down at Salinas blood-soaked clothes; there was no way she would survive without proper doctors care. He smiled inwardly before turning his attention to fiery young pirate lass who was in the middle of a compelling sword fight. He ordered Pintel to retrive her while he kept a carful watch on Jack and Salina.  
  
Her blood orange hair flew wildly through the air as she continued dueling; indeed she had the same spunk as Salina. Pintel grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from the ground; she struggled to get free her legs kicking and her voice screaming.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Elizabeth climbed the anchor rope restlessly and pulled herself onto the deck into a massacre. She fell on the floor resting there for a bit, trying to get a good idea of what to do. Time was valuable and she hadn't a moment to waste.  
  
She gazed up at Cat who was being carried away by one of the pirates; it was the same pirate whom she had poured ashes on the year before for trying to kidnap her. Beth grabbed a pistol and sword from the dead man's belt next to her. Elizabeth stood slowly limping as she crossed the deck to where Cat was fending off Pintel.  
  
"YOU BLOODY CUR! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF O' ME!" She struggled constantly trying to get away from the hold he put her in. His forearm was wrapped around her neck while his other arm held her arms behind her back.  
  
There was the familiar click of a pistol coming from behind Pintel, "What the-." He turned around slowly becoming eye to eye with the barrel of Beth's pistol. Cat sank further in the man's arms as Beth pulled the trigger sending the iron ball through his wooden eye; Cat pulled free as Pintel struggled to fix his fake eye.  
  
Beth yanked cat by the arm and flung her up against the mast aiming the pistol just under her chin, "Is it true what Barbossa said about you having Will's affection?"  
  
"This is not the time nor the place to discuss things of this matter," Cat replied, her voice full of anger and pain.  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"You should never believe the word of a pirate especially one who wants you dead; now we have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Your cousin's in that hole over there with Sparrow, if they are not pulled from there soon Salina might die." Cat pulled her pistol from her belt and placed it on Beth's shoulder, "Stand still."  
  
"Are you bloody crazy? Don't you-." The pistol went off shooting a swashbuckler who had found his way over to Beth's backside. She let out a shriek as the body plummeted next to her. "I'm not thanking you for that."  
  
"Wasn't even expected, now come on!" Cat pulled her through the crowded deck until the reached the hole. "There they are," Cat pointed down at the two people who were covered in debris and stained with blood.  
  
"Salina! Salina Can you here me?" Barbossa appeared behind Elizabeth pushing her into the ditch with her comrades while grabbing Cat by the neck and hanging her at the rim of the hole.  
  
"Tell me, where is the map?" Barbossa starred deeply into her forest green eyes.  
  
Cats lip quivered with fear; what map was he referring to? "I have no map, no map at all."  
  
"Lies, tell me where it is lass or it's the bottom of this hole that you'll wake up to, if you survive."  
  
"I don't have any map!" A pirate from beside the two of them tripped and knocked them both into the opening.  
  
Beth looked over to Barbossa noticing his unconsciousness as she crawled over to Jack. She began to shake him lightly, "Jack, Jack. Please Jack wake up, come on!" She smacked him once and he started to come around, "Jack come on wake up, you need to wake up."  
  
"Where am I?" He looked around the opening slowly his eyes still groggy from the deep sleep his was put in.  
  
"You're in your ship," Elizabeth tried to pull him into a sitting position.  
  
"My ship?" He sat up a bit confused and amazed at the mess, "I fell from there?" He pointed out of the hole and up at the mast.  
  
"Not you Salina, look there's no time to explain we need to get out of here!" Elizabeth crawled over to Salina's limp body, ripping a piece of linen from her shirt she tied it around Salina's waist to help stop the bleeding.  
  
Jack was at a loss for words, he merely starred absentmindedly at the near death woman next to him. Elizabeth pulled Salina's head to her shoulder and dragged her over to Jack, "Jack? Jack!" He snapped back to Beth, "Do you think you can carry her out of here?"  
  
"Yes," he held his arms out so that he could take Salina back into his grasp. A thought crossed his mind that made a lump develop in his throat; would this be the last time he got to hold her? He wanted to sit and rock her back and forth peacefully, living in the serenity of the moment. But he knew that the time she had left was short so he held her tight to his chest and walked down the pile of debris to a door in the side of the once beautiful room.  
  
"You get her out of here and I'll be right behind you with Cat!" Beth turned to her side and became level with Barbossa's fist.  
  
Elizabeth was hit to the ground hitting hard into the broken fragments of wood. Jack turned back, ready and willing to help but he was stopped by Beth's shouts of retreat. "Get her out of here! Don't worry about us!"  
  
Barbossa grabbed Beth by the hair slamming her face into the wood several times before pulling a dagger out to slice her throat, "Now it all ends."  
  
"Not quite yet!" Cat slammed a large piece of lumber onto Barbossa's back. She cringed at the sound of the cracking wood; Barbossa toppled to the ground. Elizabeth pulled herself from the debris heading for the door, Cat following just behind.  
  
Barbossa yanked Cat to the ground sending her straight into the wood. She flipped over and watched as he pinned her to the ground, "I'll only ask one more time, where is the map?"  
  
"And I will tell you one more time that I don't have it!" Cat unfastened her dagger from her bootstrap and buried it deep in his back, setting herself free. She hurried to the door and raced down the hall where she found Beth. "Where's Sparrow?"  
  
"He's up on deck, where we should be."  
  
"Lets get a move on then, aye?" Cat pushed up the steps onto the main deck where the fighting had just settled down.  
  
"Will I want you to cut the boarding ropes and remove the boarding planks!" Jack shouted from his cabin where he had just placed Salina, "Cat I need you to keep an eye on her, can you do that?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Jack nodded and continued with his remarks, "All of the human crew has been killed all that is left is the cursed crew. Over half of them are on the Mystic Diver we just have to deal with Barbossa and a few of his crew."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, they're jumping out the side of the ship and heading over to the Diver!" Will watched from the side.  
  
"What? Why?" Elizabeth ran to the edge where William was standing.  
  
"Barbossa knows something, he's got a plan and he'll come back when it's right for him. But for now he's stuck here." Jack gave a conniving smile and watched everyone else's confused expression, "I disabled the rudder." He turned to walk away and then swerved back around now noticing Ana and Gibbs along with the other crew appearing on deck, "What are you? A bunch of pansies? Get to work! Raise the sails set a course for Bridgetown and bring me my rum!" Jack walked up to the helm the bottle of rum that ana handed him tightly weaved within his fingers.  
  
Elizabeth turned towards her husband who wrapped his arms warmly around her, "Oh god I missed you. Are you all right, there's nothing wrong? The baby's okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, the baby's fine. We'll be okay. I love you, you know that right?" Elizabeth's warm breath heated his neck as she pulled him tighter praying to never leave that spot.  
  
"Yes I know you love me as I love you." He rocked her back and forth trying his best to comfort her.  
  
Cat stepped out of Jack's cabin watching the couple with saddened eyes. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes as she made her way bellow deck. Will wanted so bad to just apologize to her for making her feel alone but he couldn't bare to leave Elizabeth again, she was his wife after all.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: So tell me was it any good? More chapters to come soon, probably not tomorrow though because I'm going to be over my cousin's but Saturday most definitely! Until then, TA! And thank you so much for the reviews! Mash potatoes and gravy for everyone! *takes a big spoonful of mash potatoes from the pot and plops it down on a plate then pours a ton of gravy over the potatoes* MMMMHHHHMMMM GOOD! Happy Turkey Day Everyone! 


	29. Chapter 29: Peace Aboard A Ship Of Dread

Chapter 29:  
  
A/N: Lots of reviews! I love you guys! Oh and I know my spelling and grammar are not the best but I have been getting better with it, and yes I do use Microsoft word but when it doesn't even know that a word such as "weaved" exists and on dictionary.com there are like 3 definitions for it, then that tells you something. Well I will try my best to fix any that you point out, now enough chatter heres the story!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat made her way down to the galley pulling her tangled locks back with her black bandana. She threw open the door as she entered the small dinning area and greeted Gibbs, who had started to make food for everyone, warmly. "Ello' Gibbs!"  
  
"What's gotten into you, girl?" He asked as he was granted a big hug.  
  
"Gibbs am I pretty?" Cat backed up and looked at him with a questionable poise.  
  
His answer was stimulated by the anger in her eyes rising, "Well yeah, course you are! What's all this about? Some bloke on this ship says otherwise? I'll show him who's the boss!"  
  
Cat smiled gravely, "No, no one said anything. I was merely curious what you thought. Am I childish? I mean, not as in just acting like a little girl but do people see me as a little girl? It just seems like they do. You know what, forget I ever said it. Everything is just fine, everything is," Cat turned around and almost hit into Will, "okay."  
  
She starred up at his big elegant brown eyes and bit her lip wanting nothing more then to be Elizabeth at that moment. At least then she could have what she wanted, him.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He never changed his gaze; he was perfectly fixed on her.  
  
She lowered her eyes and pointed to the door, "yeah sure." William turned and walked out of the galley; Cat followed him solemnly. They walked into a small cabin not far from the stairway and began their discussion.  
  
"Listen Will, I don't want to argue and I don't want to vent. I just want to say that you have Elizabeth and from what I hear there will be a new addition to the family soon and you need to protect them because you never know when an accident will occur. You need to watch them, be aware of the dangers."  
  
"I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about us, what has happened here? We have done nothing wrong but yet I feel so guilty."  
  
"As you should! You have a wife and an unborn child! We shouldn't even be having this conversation! Look Will you have a life, you have something to hold onto. All I have is Salina and I'm quite fine with that. You know why? Because that is the life I chose and I love it."  
  
"So what? You would take back our ever meeting if possible?"  
  
"If possible, maybe. Will I don't want to interfere with your life, you have a lot going for you and this can not be!"  
  
"You already have interfered with my life, it's too late to say that you haven't. I know it's not right and I know that I will stay with Elizabeth."  
  
"Good! It's settled then!" Cat pulled on the door to open it but Will slammed it shut. She clenched her eyes closed trying her best to keep her anger hidden.  
  
"But it will eat me up to know that I left you alone after teasing you so badly with something that I knew you could never have."  
  
"Then stop teasing and let me leave!" Cat yanked the door open and ran up the stairs onto the deck, her eyes were full of furry and yet tons of sorrow.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Gibbs and Ana, who had been preparing the food for some time now, poked their heads out of the galley and watched Cat explode in a rampage up the steps. "What was that all about?"  
  
Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. But I think our little Miss Catalina has fallen for the newly wed Turner."  
  
"Ah, I see." They both retreated back to the kitchen to finish making the meal. "What if Elizabeth was to find out?"  
  
"I'd rather not think of what she might do. That lass packs a punch, she does." Gibbs started mixing a batter as Ana went back to peeling the potatoes.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat walked into Sparrow's room and stood frozen in the doorway, "Salina! You're up!" She dashed to her side gripping her hands with happiness.  
  
"She's been up for about ten minutes now." Elizabeth appeared from a corner chair and walked over to the bed.  
  
Cat looked up at her a little overwhelmed by her presence, "Does Sparrow know?"  
  
"No, he's been off in his little trance ever since we left Barbossa and his crew. I figured it would be wrong of me to tell him now."  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"You know, the state of mind he enters when he's up at that blasted helm," Salina cut in.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're alive," Cat hugged her tightly.  
  
"Alive yes, okay? No. Ouch, watch my side! It's still really painful! Beth stitched it up but I have lost a considerable amount of blood and I need a doctor badly! Ow! Cat watch it your pulling my hair!" Salina laid back in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
The two women curled up beside Salina and they talked for hours about past things they had done together. "And remember the time when Smith jumped out of the water basin and scolded me for scaring the crap out of him!" The three women laughed at the memory.  
  
"I love you two so much; I would never trade anything in the world for you guys. Don't ever let anything come between you, do you understand? No money, jewels, guys, horses, crowns, royalty, anything! You two are too perfect to hate each other over something like that! Now go on, I'm tired and I want my sleep!"  
  
Cat and Beth smiled and left the room on a happy note, but once on deck a grim thought gathered in the air. "Cat do you think she'll make it to a doctor? Do you think we can get her there in time?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Elizabeth, Salina is a strong broad and that's for sure. She can handle anything, don't worry she'll live."  
  
"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her now. I only just got to see her again after 14 years. I don't want to loose her forever now."  
  
"You won't, she'll live." Cat smiled and allowed Beth to hug her for comfort. This was strange to Cat, how one minute Elizabeth could be ready to kill her but then when an accident happens she's her comfort.  
  
Jack stood up at the helm watching the two lasses from above, "Oy! You two! What, do you think work on this ship doesn't pertain to you? Get your arses to work or it's off the ship you go!"  
  
Elizabeth turned to face the infamous Captain, "We're terribly sorry your holiness, we did not realize we had offended you by our joyous agreements, what ever may we do to please you?" Elizabeth gave a little bow trying her best to mock Jack.  
  
"Well you can start by fetching me another bottle of rum this ones empty!"  
  
"As you wish!" Cat walked back into Jack's cabin and grabbed another bottle from him stash in the linen closet. She walked out shutting the door quietly and then yelling up to Sparrow, "Ere's your rum!" she chucked it up on deck and the bottle crashed on the floor at his feet. "Oops, I'm very sorry!" She waved to him as her and Beth walked away.  
  
"This stuff is very hard to come by!" He shouted at them picking up the shards of glass from the floor.  
  
"No it isn't I saw a merchant vessel not too far back carrying crates of it!" Elizabeth retorted.  
  
"Well if it was, you'd be walking the plank right now!"  
  
"right, right, sure," the girls said halfheartedly.  
  
"I think I better go help Gibbs and Ana-Maria with the food, don't want it hard as bricks, now do we?" Elizabeth voiced aloud.  
  
"No I suppose not, I'll keep an eye on Salina while you're down there."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Just go ahead."  
  
"Thanks," Beth walked back across the deck and down the stairwell to the galley.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Cat opened the door to the cabin and stepped in looking at a sleeping Salina. She was so peaceful and quiet when she slept; Cat pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched her in silence before falling asleep herself.  
  
Cat awoke to Sparrows inconsiderate shaking, "Yes? Yes, I'm awake."  
  
"I'll take over the watch now, you get yourself some rest."  
  
"Yes sir," Cat pulled herself from the seat and cracked her back as she walked out of the room.  
  
Jack waited until Cat was gone before lying down in the bed next to Salina. He kissed her forehead and then weaved his fingers through hers before letting himself drift off into a dream.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Is that an okay place to leave off? I know it wasn't an exciting chapter but it will get better in the next one I assure you. Please review and thanks for reading! Ta! 


	30. Chapter 30: From Past To Present

Chapter 30:  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while; I've been real busy with the snow and all outside my door. It's at least a foot now, which I'm very proud of. But I'm also sad too; you see my rabbit passed away last night from cancer so yeah. But I'm fine, I mean he was seven years old too so it could have been anytime now. I'm just glad he past in his sleep and I was very surprised I could sleep last night it must've been that sandman tea I drank. That stuff really puts you to sleep; come to think of it I had a really interesting dream. Well enough of my incoherent blabber and on with the story!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina awoke the next morning to find Jack's warm body pressed against hers. She pushed a few stray pieces of his brown hair from his face and listened as the beads in his hair jingled. His eyes twitched and slowly opened to face Salina's glowing face in the morning light.  
  
"Good morning," she whispered to him in an enchanting voice.  
  
"I'm sor-." Salina placed her finger to his lips.  
  
"Now I thought the Infamous Jack Sparrow never apologized to anyone?" A smile crossed her face, "I would hate for you to break that record now." She leaned in placing her flesh colored hands onto his cheek and pulling him in to a passionate kiss.  
  
He wrapped his arms fervently around her waist keeping her as close as possible until he made a shocking discovery. He felt the sheets beneath their bodies they were soaked with Salina's thick warm blood. Jack raised his hand back to her waist where he found the same thing.  
  
Jack laid her back on the bed and looked her over; was she passed out or was she dead? She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed; Jack began pacing around the bed anxiously awaiting his own decision. He stopped at the head of the bed and dropped to the floor letting all of his emotions out in one huge shout.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina woke abruptly to Jack's terrible shouts; he was sitting up in the bed, beads of sweat making there way down his face and back. "Jack! Jack look at me!" She pulled his face to face hers, "Look I'm right here, it's okay. It's okay." Salina slowly grabbed him around the back bringing him into a hug.  
  
She could feel his body shaking slightly; whatever he had dreamed about had really frightened him. Salina was becoming scared herself for she had never seen Jack so worked up like this before. She caressed his back trying her best to get him to calm down. "It's okay Jack, you're fine. You're home."  
  
Salina brushed her fingers through his tangled brown hair and listened as Jack spoke softly to her. "I don't know, you were alive and well and then there was blood everywhere. You were bleeding so badly and I couldn't make it stop and then you weren't breathing. You just laid there not moving, you were so still I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Shh, Jack it's okay I'm right here. I'm here," tears began to appear in her eyes. She had no idea how much he had cared for her, he really would do anything for her. Salina held him tighter and let her feelings just go, her tears dripped down her cheeks and onto his tanned back. "I love you Jack," she whispered faintly for she was afraid of his reaction.  
  
Jack pulled away from the hold slowly and held Salina's tender face with his hand. He was still shaken but his face was returning to its natural tan as he leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as he could.  
  
Salina found herself fixed with the same emotions and feelings she had 14 years earlier. Her head was perched on his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his body and his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Do you suppose their okay in there?" Cat was leaning up against the door listening in trying to find an answer to Elizabeth's question. "Well do you?"  
  
"Give us a second here, they're whispering so I can't exactly hear everything going on." Cat pressed her ear harder against the door.  
  
"What in God's name are you two doing?" Will peered at them questionably as they both whirled around to face him.  
  
Cat was the first to speak, "Nothing! Nothing at all," she gave a small fake smile and then nudged Elizabeth who rolled her eyes.  
  
"We wanted to know if everything was alright. Earlier we heard shouts and wanted to make sure they were both still alive." Elizabeth spouted out all at once.  
  
Gibbs walked by with a bucket of water and stopped to project his professional opinion, "Knowing them, they're either beating each other up or-."  
  
"Or what?" Beth chimed in, gazing up at Gibbs with slight confusion.  
  
"Well we best be leaving that to their private business." Gibbs left continuing his stroll to the end of the deck where he began mopping.  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves but there is plenty of lust and rum. Those are things I will never understand," Will turned to walk away.  
  
"And why, may I ask, is that so hard for you to comprehend?" Salina took a step out of the room adjusting her belt around her waist. "I mean after all we are only human."  
  
"Salina! You should be in bed!" Elizabeth yelled at her.  
  
"Or what? You'll punish me? Please, there's no one here capable of taming me." She announced proudly.  
  
"But salina you've lost so much blood. You're too weak to work even I know that. You're going to get yourself really hurt. Please just take it easy."  
  
"Listen Beth, this is my life. I don't like to be caged. I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I can't stay in that room forever. I need to smell the salty sea air, feel the cool breeze whipping through my hair and hear the ocean waves crashing up against the ship rocking it back and forth to know that I am free."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't argue with her anymore because she knew that she would never win, Salina was just too stubborn. "Fine, but if your stitches come undone don't come crying to me."  
  
"Okay, I swear on me honor as a pirate that I won't come crying to you, instead I'll go bug Gibbs." Salina smiled and walked up to the helm with a slight limp on her left side where the wound was inflicted. "Samuel I'll take over for now, thanks."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The lad walked down the steps and over to Gibbs where they became engulfed in a thrilling conversation.  
  
Cat leaned against the small wall to Jack's cabin and watched the sky turn grey. "There's a storm coming, and by the looks of things, a very significant one too."  
  
"So it appears, hey Cat what do you know about Salina before she had a ship of her own?" Elizabeth joined Cat in leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, not much really. I never really had to know because she had always looked after me and that's all I really cared about. She was like a big sister to me, always keeping a protective eye on me. But I suppose she had to because with how careless I was sometimes."  
  
"Oh, it's just I barely know her. I mean it's not like I need to know about her past fully but I am curious."  
  
"Just don't forget," Elizabeth turned her face towards Cat, "curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd still like to know especially since I was such an active part in her past. Not only that, but our current circumstances involve Jack and Salina's past as well as everyone else's."  
  
"Well I'll tell you two things, don't know if they'll help much but it's worth a try. First off Salina's ship, The Midnight Star, was her parents ship. Not the Governor's ship but her real parents ship."  
  
"You mean her parents were pirates?"  
  
"I'm not saying that, all that I'm saying is that I know that was her parents ship and she loved it very much. Now secondly if you have any questions about Jack or Salina's past Gibbs knows everything."  
  
"How does he know everything?"  
  
"He was part of the Pearl's original crew before Barbossa committed muitany."  
  
"Cat if you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"When you're on a ship with the same Captain for ten years you learn quite a bit. Now that's all that I have to say because I have to help with the sails before Salina yells at me, Ta!" Cat ran over to the mast as the rain started to fall.  
  
Elizabeth stood there for a moment watching the sky grow darker and the rain thumping onto the deck before she walked over to Gibbs to help with the running rigging.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Salina! Shouldn't we drop canvas?" Gibbs shouted up to her.  
  
"No. Not yet, this hip is strong she can hold a bit longer!" She pulled hard on the wheel watching the compass the whole time.  
  
"May I ask what has influenced your decision?"  
  
"If we stop now Barbossa and his crew will catch up with us by dawn. But if we should keep the sails up for a bit longer we'll reach Bridgetown by dawn!" Salina smiled idiotically and continued with her reckless steering.  
  
"Salina, please! I think we should drop canvas. The sails are being battered profusely!" Gibbs protested.  
  
"What would Jack do?" Was the only reply she gave, which appeared to be more than enough for Gibbs to agree with.  
  
"Aye, milady, he would keep em' up." Gibbs retreated back down onto the deck. There was water flying everywhere pulling on the sails and ropes.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
At dawn, just over the horizon, Salina spotted their anchorage. She pulled her still damp hair up into a ponytail and shouted orders, "arouse the Captain! Prepare to go on land! And Gibbs fetch me something to drink!"  
  
Elizabeth approached the helm and gazed in awe at Salina, "You really can handle this ship well."  
  
"Did you ever doubt me?" Beth shook her head. "I learned a long time ago how to handle this ship and from looks of it, I've still got that touch."  
  
"Speaking of the past, what happened aboard the Black Pearl fourteen years ago?"  
  
"A lot of things, there's just too much to explain now. Maybe some other time I'll tell you." Salina roped the wheel in place and walked passed Elizabeth down to the main deck.  
  
"Did you kill a woman named Mina Briggs?" Elizabeth shouted from the helm.  
  
Salina flew around the rage in her rising, "Who told you about Mina Briggs?"  
  
Elizabeth made her way down the stairs, "It's true then, you killed her? Just like you killed that Jordan woman and Seth Briggs."  
  
"Who told you about Mina Briggs?" Salina's eyes illuminated with pain and anger as her voice rose considerably.  
  
"Answer me! Did you kill them?" Elizabeth shouted in her face.  
  
Jack stepped out of his cabin and watched intently as Salina walked away her fists clenched tight. "Answer me!" Elizabeth flung her around and pushed her against the mast.  
  
"Beth remove your hands from me!"  
  
"Not until you answer the question! Did you kill them?"  
  
"Why is this so important to you? It doesn't concern you at all!"  
  
"Just answer!" The entire crew was now drawn into the argument.  
  
"I am a pirate and as such I have to make decisions. Decisions that could cost people their lives but trust me none of them didn't get what they deserved!"  
  
Elizabeth slapped her cousin and walked away furiously. Salina wiped the blood from her lip, "Did Barbossa tell you about them?"  
  
Beth stopped in her tracks and faced Salina once more, "What does it matter if he did?"  
  
"Did he tell you who they were and why I killed them?"  
  
"He told me that you became furious with a woman named Jordan because she was all over Jack one night so you ran her through!"  
  
"I guess he failed to mention the entire story! I came into the pub that night to apologize to Jack for- for-."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kissing my fiancé' in front of him! Yes now you know I was engaged at one time! Do you know who I was engaged to, take one guess?" Elizabeth just stood there watching her. "To Norrington's older brother, James! I was seventeen and very frightened I didn't know what to do so I went into the pub to apologize to Jack for hurting him. And yes I found Jordan all over him but I didn't say a thing to her, I talked to jack and then she insulted me. We got into a fight and both wounded each other. I didn't know until the next day that she had died."  
  
"And what of Seth and Mina Briggs? What did they do to you?"  
  
Salina was about to hit Elizabeth in the face but was stopped by jack holding her back. "Let me go! Please let go! Get off!"  
  
"Salina you've got to stop, calm down! This is not the time to get all worked up over something like this!"  
  
"Fine! You want to know who they were? You want to know who I was? Who I am? They were my parents I killed my father to save Jack's life and I killed my mother to save my own! You may think that is a little barbaric but you weren't at Sakura island when she gave me this," Salina lifted her shirt to show a scar right next to her belly button, "when she killed my baby!" Salina shoved passed Beth and ran off down into the lower decks.  
  
Elizabeth stood petrified of what she had done. She had no idea that Salina had endured so much pain. She closed her eyes and felt will's warm arms holding her lovingly.  
  
Jack walked up to her, "Mrs. Turner," he said her name as if she was just an acquaintance, "I said that I admired you once for being willing to do anything and everything to get what you needed but you went too far this time. You did not need to chew her out over the past, especially one that you were not familiar with."  
  
"And what you're an expert on it?"  
  
"I was there when it happened or did you forget that I was the captain at that time?"  
  
"You were the father of the unborn child then?"  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will interrupted, "stop this!"  
  
"No, I need to know what happened because Barbossa has pinned it on me! When I was with him I found a few things, number one that he still had a piece of the gold," she revealed the medallion around her neck, "and that he still has feelings for my cousin! Now if that doesn't show enough reason for my needing to know about the past then I don't know what does!"  
  
Jack walked away his back turned on the young couple as he made his way to his cabin.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: Oh arguments, this is getting good! Well until next time Ta! 


	31. Chapter 31: Not A Eunuch!

Chapter 31:  
  
A/N: Very sorry that it has been a while, all of this Christmas holiday has been driving me nuts: the shopping, wrapping, driving, buying, giving, opening and tape. Why did God create tape? Okay sorry to hold you up, next chapter is here just scroll down! ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"No! I've got to know!" Elizabeth tore herself from her husband and glared at him with impatient brown eyes before taking off down the rickety old steps on to the hallway. "Salina! Salina come back here!"  
  
The door to the galley was slammed as Elizabeth enhanced her pace to catch up with Salina. Elizabeth thrust it open once more exposing the entire room to her eyes. In the center was Salina perched behind a table holding her side.  
  
When her hand dropped it revealed a large spot freshly saturated with her blood. "I must of pulled the stitches," Salina said shakily, her voice was frail and fragile. Her body became limp and she could no longer hold the weight as she toppled over onto the floor.  
  
All the while Beth is panicking not sure of what to do, "Salina!" She rushed to the body gripping her hand for comfort. "Salina look at me! Focus on me," tears were streaming down her face. "Gibbs! GIBBS! Gibbs come out here, please!"  
  
Gibbs removed himself from the kitchen and starred down at the monstrosity, "Mary mother of god!"  
  
"Please Mr. Gibbs help me! Get towels and apply pressure to the wound. I have got to find out how far away we are from Bridgetown, please stay with her. Don't let her die, I can't let her die."  
  
"Understood Mrs. Elizabeth, understood." With Gibbs' compliance on the situation she dashed out of the galley and onto the deck to find Jack.  
  
"Will! Will where is Jack? I need to find Jack now!"  
  
"I won't have you pestering them about their past anymore, this has got to stop!" William objected sternly.  
  
"Listen to me Will," she gripped his shoulders tight with her course hands, "all that they will have is a past if you tell me where he is."  
  
"What's going on?" The air around them became stale and stuffy making it hard for them to breathe.  
  
"Salina is dying, I need to find Jack now!" Tears were flowing at their own will down her cheek.  
  
"He went down to Salina's cabin, I thought."  
  
"Shit!" She took off down the steps again and ran straight into Jack who was trying to make his way up the steps. "Jack! Jack, please listen to me!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, luv, no one wants to hear it." He ignored her cries until she pushed him backwards into a wall.  
  
"How long until we reach Bridgetown?"  
  
"Well if you really wanted to depart that much you should have said so in the first place I would've gotten us there faster."  
  
"Jack tell me how long until we get there!"  
  
"We'll be there soon, roughly a half an hour."  
  
She let go of him, "for your sake I hope it's a lot faster than that."  
  
"Why are you going to hurt me if I don't comply?" He gave a quirky smirk.  
  
"How about you come in the galley and see what's going on?" She made her way into the larger room and sat herself on the other side of the table next to Salina. Jack stood by the door still confused as to what was going on.  
  
He walked around the table and was horrified at what he saw, "Salina." He immediately went to her side, brushing the stray blonde hairs from her face. "What happened?" There was a touch of anger within his raspy voice; his piercing brown eyes could not be seen under his hat probably because he was tearing up.  
  
"She had pulled her stitches open," Elizabeth gently lifted the cotton shirt to show him. The gushing blood made him shutter; Elizabeth bit her lip and then turned her head her face becoming flush with tears.  
  
"I want you all to leave and resume your normal duties, Will is in charge of the helm what he says goes, savvy?" Jack lifted his dreary head and exposed his depressed face. Elizabeth nodded not even saying a word to him as she left. Gibbs went back to the kitchen with Ana-Maria continuing to cook.  
  
Jack moved behind her pulling her upper body into his arms and sliding his coat onto her to keep her warm. "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you, please do the same for me," he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.  
  
Her mouth cracked slightly and she spoke very softly, "I will never leave you," Salina paused a moment before adding to her statement, "so long as I live." Her eyes batted shut as she fell asleep, her weakened condition finally taking over her body.  
  
Once asleep he began rocking her back and forth in his arms and whispered a sure secret into her ear, one that no one else on earth would hear, though they might know what it is. "I love you."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Salina was barely awake when they had reached the shore, her body sweating profusely from the god-awful heat. There were only a few of the crew going ashore, seven to be exact. The rest had to stay on guard just in case Barbossa decided to spring a surprise attack.  
  
Salina was dead weight in Jack's arms as he lifted her from the boat and walked through the shallow murky water until he was completely on dry land. She was cradled in his arms like a baby, her head against his breast and her legs dangling over his left arm.  
  
Cat stepped out of the second boat to come to shore and quietly followed Jack down the beach a ways. The town was nearby and when he reached it he would arouse a doctor immediately, as he had done so many times before. Jack now had his mind flawlessly fixed on those thoughts, he would not turn back now for nothing but it made him wonder, why? Why did this woman, whom he held dearly in his arms, meant so much to him? How did she surpass the rest?  
  
The worn pirate began to remember things, things he had long forgotten and ignored. He remembered the day that Salina got in a sword fight with him and the time she came storming into the pub looking for him or even the way she had left it. No matter what, Salina had always been a huge part of his life and he couldn't loose her now.  
  
The silence was broken by Cat's tiresome question, "What was she like when you first met her?"  
  
Jack starred down at her before answering the awkward question; "she was a rambunctious teenager, full of spirit in search of something new and exciting. I suppose the new and exciting part was me then, aye?"  
  
Cat rolled her eyes, even at a moment like this he was still trying to keep his sarcasm, no matter how bad the comments really were. "She's lived through so much, it's a miracle she didn't break down from it all."  
  
"She's a strong one she is, not many things can get her down in fact I don't know of any." Their feet continued trudging through the sand as their conversation went on.  
  
"You did," Jack looked down at Cat, her statement startled him though he knew it was true. "It's ironic to me how you can be the center of her pain but the highlight of her life and love as well."  
  
There was a brief silence before Will had caught up with them, "Jack, I really must say that I don't think it is a great idea to be leaving Ana- Maria in charge of the ship."  
  
"And why's that boy? She is a hard lass to beat, I know, previous experience." Jack went on with his walking attempting to make good time.  
  
"I know she's strong and swift minded but at the same time I don't believe she has the right build to take on a ship, I mean the Pearl is such a large vessel and her only a small woman."  
  
Cat spun around, her cutlass blade lying gently on Will's shoulder waiting to penetrate his neck, "are you ill-educated about female pirate Captains, Mr. Turner? For if you are, I would be most obliged to conduct a lesson for you." Cat pressed the blade's edge to his neck as she awaited his answer.  
  
"Cat, that'll be enough, we must continue." Jack watched her lower the cutlass before he turned and went back to his strides through the sand and weeds.  
  
"Stupid- gutless- inconsiderate cur! What the bloody hell is wrong with him, Jack? I don't understand how he can object female pirates like that, we're all the same you know, men and women that is."  
  
Sparrow watched her expression closely; he could see fear and emptiness settling into the irises of her eyes. "It's not just women pirates, luv, all pirates. Boy's always hated them, see his dear dad was killed by em' so he turned against them, eunuch you know. But a lovely singing voice all the same."  
  
Cat couldn't hold it in any longer, her amusement was getting the better of her as she broke out into a spit of laughter. She turned around and looked at William, "you never told me that you were fixed, dear lord and this whole time I thought you a brave hero, you were just too good to be true. Wasn't a French lover that made you do it, was it?" Her laughter and giggles continued as they strolled along.  
  
"Jack! This is your doing!" Will shouted up the short line of pirates.  
  
"My doing? Hey I'm not the one that took a pair of sheers to myself, now am I?"  
  
"I'm not a eunuch!"  
  
"Oh, stop denying the truth boy," Jack sighed and turned away.  
  
"But I'm not! I'm really not a eunuch! Oh for heaven's sake, it aint getting me nowhere," Will let out a long awaited yawn and caught up with the group of swashbucklers.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
A/N: About the French and eunuch thing, if you have watched the deleted scenes on the dvd you would understand. There is an extended improvised part when they're in the cave and Jack was trying to say parley (I think that is spelled right) they start talking about the French and how they're all eunuchs. It's extremely funny, if you haven't watched that deleted scene I suggest watching it. Well, anyway, another chapter finished and my story still hasn't hit it's high point, go figure. Thanks as always! Until next time, TA! 


End file.
